Vocaloid Academy
by Twisted Paradox
Summary: Welcome to the prestigious Vocaloid Academy, where your OC would be in training to become a Vocaloid! They'll live different adventure as they'll become Vocaloids! T for safety. No longer accepting Oc's.
1. Vocaloid Academy Announcement

A girl with long teal hair tied up in twins pigtail was standing in front of a giant building, which was looking like a school. She was accompanied by two blond twins, one shoulder-length haired girl and a boy with a small ponytail, a pink haired girl, a brown haired girl and a blue haired boy.

"Welcome to the Vocaloid Academy, where you can become an official Vocaloid! In this prestigious, selective Academy, you'll learn how to become a Vocaloid!" began Miku Hatsune, the famous virtual diva.

"The V1, V2 and V3 Vocaloid, as for some Utauloid, will teach you in this boarding school!" continued Meiko Sakine, the well-known V1.

"This is the chance of a lifetime! We have a limited number of people which can enter! Don't miss that wonderful opportunity!" added Luka Megurine, the first bilingual Vocaloid.

"Take this chance to become one of the Vocaloid 4 and to saw your favorite Vocaloid as your teachers!" said the famous ice cream lover, Kaito Shion.

"Don't wait, grab a form and sign up!" concluded the twins, Rin and Len Kagamine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Full of Oc's, so I don't accept more Oc.  
**


	2. Some Roomates

**Thanks for all the Oc's I got! I'm really happy! I even got alot of guys. And in other Oc story, they had not much of guys. Like 2, 3 or 4. So, thank you all for sending me your OC. And don't worry if your Oc doesn't appears in this chapter, he'll appears in the next ones. Enjoy!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Megumi Nakajima P.O.V.

There we are, at the prestigious Vocaloid Academy. I looked above the big double door to saw Vocaloid Academy written in the wood. I smiled and looked at my sibling, two twins, which were currently fighting. About what? Surely sometime stupid, once again. The last time, it was to know if gummy bears were better than sour gummy bear.

The girl, Rei, had vivid green hair, long to her waist, along with emeralds green hair. She wore a black button-up shirt, a green necktie, greens pants, black boots with green lace and black gloves. Her twin, Kei, was totally the opposite of her, with a green button-up shirt, a black necktie, black pants, green converse. The only thing they had in common in the outfits was their black gloves. Either, Kei had short vivid green hair with emeralds eyes. All of us had porcelain-like skin.

I looked up at the sky, waiting for them to finish their argument and then looked at myself in a water flake. The reflection reflected a rather small girl, with waist-length pale pink curly hair and blue-green eyes. It wore a similar outfit than Rei: black button-up shirt, pale pink necktie, black gloves, pale pink skirt, black legging and black boots with pink pale lace.

I sighed as Rei turned to the doors. She grabbed her bag and Kei's one, which she threw at him.

"Finished the argument now?" I asked them, my voice breaking the silence which had followed the end of their fight. Rei tucked her tongue at me and walked toward the door.

"This time, it wasn't a useless fight, as you say." Answered Kei, determine to defend himself. Before I could reply anything, he continued. "We were just arguing if you and Rei would be in the same room, as you're sibling, or not. And if we we're truly going to share a room."

"We're in a boarding school now. We are going to, obviously, share our room with someone else." I replied, while walking toward the main office. I softly slapped Kei on the back of his head and dodged him when he tried to slap me back. I laughed and stopped behind Rei.

"There is no one. We surely came to early…" She sighed. True, we had come early.

"It's not just that." said Kei, while pointing at a small wooden thing. "It's Haku who's supposed to come here. With her reputation of drunk, she is surely sleeping now, by the fact that she had drunk too much the night before."

"Probably…" I answered, while looking at the door, which had just opened. Two girls entered. The first one had long blue-black hair and mismatched eyes, one red and one blue, under some glasses. She wore a white dress, black glove with black boots with white heels. The second girl was identical to the first one, about that her hair was short and that she had no glasses. Her outfit was the opposite color of her, I was sure of, twin: black dress, white glove, and white boots with black heels.

They walked toward us while our three looks were directed on them.

"Do you know where we get our schedule and room number?" asked the first girl, her voice resonating in the big hall. Her voice was in the middle of alto and soprano. I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, it is supposed to be here, but there's no one yet." answered my brother. "Anyway, I'm Kei Nakajima and this is Rei, my twin, and Megumi, my older sis." He continued, pointing toward us when he said our name. We both, me and Rei, waved at them while smiling. The first girl nodded.

"I'm Misaka Chino and there is my twin Mizumi." replied the second girl, which was named Misaka.

Then, Haku finally arrived. She greeted us, while bringing a pile of sheets. A raised an eyebrow. How much were we going to be in this school?

"Hi, sorry for being late…" began Haku. We all muttered that it was okay before she continued. "I need your name and your age to give your schedules and your room number and key."

"Why doth thou needst our age?" asked Mizumi, with a strong shakesperian dialect.

"These sheets are classified by age, so it'll help me to know it." She replied.

"Megumi Nakajima, 17." I began. I pointed toward my sibling while I continued. "And this is Rei and Kei Nakajima, both 15."

Haku gave us our schedule, key and room number while Misaka said her name and her sister one to Haku, with their age which goes to 16. Haku handed them their schedule, key and room number.

"I have the room 3, someone else have it?" asked Rei, looking at me and the twins. Kei was obviously not in the same room, being a guy.

"No, I haft the room 5 and Misaka haft 7." Answered Mizumi, after looking at her number and her sister one. How can she always talk like a shakesperian?

"Nope. I have the room 9." I replied. I took a look at my schedule.

1st hour- Instrument with Mr. Yuma

2nd hour- Acting with Mrs. and Mr. Kagamine

3rd hour- Song writing with Mrs. Megpoid

4th hour- Danse with Mrs. IA

5th hour- Lunch

6th hour- Language, the professor depends on which you take

7th hour- Makeup/Costume with Mrs. Megurine

8th hour- Vocal Lessons with Mrs. Hatsune

Cool. At least I have Len in one of my classes… As a teacher. The worst, I never had truly thought about him being a teacher. It would be weird.

We compare our schedule. I was with Misaka at the first period, in the second I was alone, in the third I was with Rei and Kei, in the fourth with Mizumi and Misaka, in the six, well, it depends, in the seventh with Kei and Mizumi and at the last one we were all together. Finally, we headed toward our rooms.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I was on my bed when the door opened in a big slam. A girl entered. She had long white hair, tied up in a curly ponytail. She had pink eyes and wore an outfit similar to Miku's, about that the color was white and pink and at the place of the tie, it was a bow. She looked around in the room. When she found me, who was still on the bed, her eyes grow wide.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know there was someone!" she apologized while bowing. I smiled and stand up.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping anyway. You're surely my roommate. By the way, I'm Megumi Nakajima, 17 years old. And you are?" I asked, while we shake hands.

"I'm Hitomi Ikeda. 14 years old." She answered smiling. I go back to sat on my bed while she began to unpack her thing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rei P.O.V.

I sighed as I erased part of the drawing I was currently working on. I had nothing to do, because my roommate wasn't showing and didn't seem to want to appear anytime soon.

I heard to door opened and I quickly shove the drawing in my bag. Nobody truly knows I was drawing. Not even Kei or Megumi, by the fact I had never showed them one of my drawing. They were bad, horribly draw in my point of view. I never knew why I kept drawing, but I did. And nobody saw them

A girl entered. She looked skinny, so much that it looked almost unhealthy. Her eyes were slate grey, she had some sort of sparky dark colored eye shadow. She also had a dark red lipstick. Her hair was similar to Gumi's, but they were midnight blue and the short part was in a small ponytail. The longer strands were twisted together in her back. She wore black ripped pant with a chain belt, fingerless leather gloves, a top similar of Gumi's one in her song Just a Game and a black vest which reminds me of a trench coat, but without the sleeves.

Quietly, she went to her bed. How she knew it was hers was that I had just threw all my things on my bed. She didn't even look at me.

"Hum…. Hi, I'm Rei Nakajima." I said. She looked up at me, finally noticing that she wasn't alone.

"HI. I'm Kurai Mugen." She replied in a deep, rich voice. If I hadn't seen her, I would have probably mistaken for a guy. "What's that?" She continued, after had walked to my bed. She was holding my precious collection of shuriken, which was still in their package.

"Hum…. My shuriken collection." I whispered, taking it from her.

"Cool."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kei P.O.V.

I had already unpacked my things and I was hanging my katana of collection right above my desk. I smiled as I finished, while the door opened without me noticing.

"Cool sword that you have there." I heard a deep, husky voice saying. I turned around to saw a boy, certainly at the same age than Megumi. He had bright red saggy hair, which was a bit on the lengthy side, falling down to the nape of his neck. He had a bandanna covering his forehead, with a few locks peeking over the white and black fabric. He had brown eyes and soft facial features. He was taller than me, standing near of six feet. He had a very light tan and lusty red nail polish. He wore a black tight wifebeater under an undone white dress shirt, which had ruby red/pinkish strawberries for buttons, with the sleeves stopping half way at his hands. Following down, he wore black loose fitting cargo pants with a white and blue belt hanging loosely around his waist. He also had red and white patterned sneakers which had a pair of strawberries on each shoes over the lances.

This guy surely loves strawberry. I didn't have any ideas for the why he had strawberries in his outfits.

"Hum… Thanks…" I replied.

"I'm Riku Katsu, nice to meet you." He continued.

"I'm Kei Nakajima. Nice to meet you too." I answered. Why had he to be taller than me?

"Then, where had you find this sword?" He said, walking toward me. When he was at my side, he began to pat my head. No. I'm not accepting that. It's not because I'm smaller than other boys that everyone has the right of pat me on my head. No. This guy can't. I had enough of Megumi doing this, even if she was a bit smaller than me… I wasn't accepting that from that guy. I dodged his next pat and went away from him, not enough to seem impolite but just enough for him to stop patting my head.

"It had been gave it to me. And it isn't a sword, but a katana." I replied, my anger filling a bit of my words. He simply nodded and he began to unpack his things.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**You can still send Oc in. Tell me if I interpreted your Ocs correclty, for the one I used in this chapter. So, see ya all in next chapter!**


	3. Classes

**Thank you all for your Ocs! Now I had enough of them. The two first chapter was kind off describing chapter, to describe the characters. For all the Oc, I'll make their own P.O.V. I'm so happy to had all these reviews and Oc's that I got alot of inspiration. So there is another chapter in one day. That will happen rarely. Well, I think. Enjoy that chapter, which is one of the longest I'll ever wrote!**

Hirari Natsume P.O.V.

I woke up on a unfamiliar bed. I looked around before reminding that I wasn't at my home; I was at the Vocaloid Academy, where I'll become a Vocaloid. I smiled and got up, walking toward the bathroom after had taken my clothes. I dressed myself in black jeans with a silver colored belt. I passed a white t-shirt over my head and tied a green tie. Over that I put my black open jacket so you can see my shirt and tie. I adjusted my headphones around my neck. Perfect. I checked myself in the mirror, which gave me a reflection of a black-haired boy a bit messy in the front, who had a rather pale skin and emeralds eyes. A bit tall and in an average weight, either. I sighed. One chance with all the cakes I eat, I didn't get fat. Sur that I train a bit, but I'm still lucky for that. It's not my fault if I can't stop eating cakes. They're too much delicious.

I got out of the bathroom to saw my quiet roommate, Renji Feng, who preferred be called Ren. Black short hair with neon blue bang, the bang covers his left eye. He has dual colored eyes which were aqua blue on right eye and red on left eye, he has a stud on his left ear. He was already dressed, he wore black bomber jackets with light blue fur linings with white undershirt within, black leather pants with two silver belts (which act like a cross on his waist), with black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. A total emo in his looks, which don't talk much but nice anyway.

"So we go to breakfast?" I asked, while he only nodded in answer. What a quiet guy.

Arrived to the place where we take breakfast and which I forgot the name of, I went to my friends table. Yesterday was a free day, to unpack and met our classmates. So I do had met other people as Arisu Yamasaki, who preferred to be called Airy. She had 15. She had short black hair in a braid and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve shirt that opens up around the hand, grayish on the top, and gets darker as the shirt goes down until its black, white fingerless gloves with white shorts and blackish boots that go up to the knee.

There was also Kaido Natsuda, a 15 years old black-haired black-eyes boy with a slender built. He usually wears light blue worker cap (just think the one in 1930 some sort) and white and blue mixed headphones, white dress shirt which the sleeves rolling up slightly below to his elbows with beige vest with a G-clef symbol as badge, dark blue pants with white sneakers and a blue digital watch on left wrist. Poor him, he looked like a younger Len version (because Len is now 17, by the fact he grew up. As for his sister. And some Vocaloid lied about their age. What a shame… Still than Len isn't as short as before, nor a shota. He still kept a bit of his shotaness anyway, even when being tall.) And by the fact that he is a shota-like boy, he already got fan girls. Shota fan girls, in fact, including the Nakajima sisters. Their brother was ashamed of that.

Two others girls, unrelated, was other shota fan girls. The first one was Kagami Asimoda, a silver haired-girl, her hair tied up in a twisted, curly ponytail, and emeralds eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, with a silver coat stopping at midback with the sleeves stopping at her elbows. She had silver shorts with black, knee-length boots with silver lace. She had a black wristband and a tie which and in a USB key. The second girl, Siho Kurusu, was a short blond girl with grey eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with an open black jacket, dark jeans and yellow shoes. Her hair was short and two clips disposed in an x stop the right side of her hair to fall. This girl was a tomboy, without any doubts. These two were roommates.

4 others persons, without counting the already named, the Nakajima sibling and the Chino twins, Kurai Mugen, Hitomi Ikeda and Riku Katsu, was Hana Yamashita, Mikuna Aimi Allistair and the Starfire sibling.

Hana had elbow-length light brown hair, slightly wavy, with bangs reaching just below her eyebrows and purple eyes. She had pale, Japanese-like skin. She wore a standard Japanese sailor uniform - navy-blue sailor shirt, sleeves long enough so that only fingers show; red tie; navy-blue skirt, knee length; white socks reaching right below knee, dark brown school shoes. She also wore a red pair of Vocaloid-style headphones. Hana was also clinging on Kaido, but way less than the Nakajima girls, which were just crazy, or just really loving, due to their brother. Because the Nakajima was, how you said, a bit bipolar at times. It was a bit freaky how they could change of emotion in some times, even if they were normally sweet; the girls just had this fangirling mode.

Mikuna had pink hair, a pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a pink collar and a pink skirt underneath. Around her waist is a dark pink belt. She wore black, thigh-high socks with pink boots that go up to her ankles. To finish off her look, she wore small pink arm warmers and a pink fedora hat. Don't provoke that girl, or you'll be scared for the rest of your life. She also had a slight hyperactivity problem. Just be a little one, it's okay.

The Starfire siblings are composed of Michael, the older, who, when presenting himself, always said Michael Starfire Third. Weird, but he is the third Michael in his family. That's what he said. His younger sister is called Amber, without any number. Michael has long red hair in a ponytail and Amber had shoulder-length red hair. Both have blue eyes. Mike wore a red tuxedo while his sister wore a red dress.

I sat at the table, Renji behind me. Yes the group was rather weird, but we were still friends anyway. Or going to be friends, at least.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco Iza Mize P.O.V.

I woke up and looked to my clock. Shit! I was late! I hurried to the bathroom, noticing that my roommate was gone, probably to eat. I came to the Academy late, by the fact I lived far from here. So I overslept. I quickly dressed myself in black pants and a red t-shirt. I checked my reflection fastly, to saw that my brown hair wasn't too messy and that my brown eyes didn't looked tired. I had enough of sleep.

I quickly ran upstairs, where the classes were, trying to find the room 305. I entered into the Instrument classes. Only three seats were left. I sat between a pink-haired girl who looked sweet and a white-haired boy with emeralds eyes.

"Hi, I'm Masomi Haruhi, nice to meet you." smiled the boy, standing up.

"I'm Draco Iza Mize." I answered, standing up and shaking his hand. He wore a hooded robe, fur rim around the hood only, with brown shorts and a white T-shirt paired with a dull red vest. He wore a pair of headphones around his neck.

"You woke up late?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded while he continued, pointing at the door. "You're not alone."

Two siblings had entered. The girl had long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, messy bangs and baby blue eyes. She wore a blue buttoned-up collared shirt with an RAF roundel on the lapels, gray fingerless gloves, green pleated skirt with knee-high socks and military cap. The boy had messy brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a chrome buttoned-up collared shirt with a USAAC roundel on the lapels, gray fingerless gloves, green pants with a single red rectangle on the lower back of each pants leg and a military visor. They were followed by the teacher, as the bell ring.

"So, for today, you're going to show what instrument you can play. Who want to begin?" Mr. Yuma said. Three siblings went in the front. Eugene and Elias, the two boys, had short shaggy (kinda curly) blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. Hazel, the girl, had mid-length wavy blonde hair, green eyes and was skinny. The boys wore a white collared shirts that are undone on the top 3, with a black vest, loose tie and black jeans with vans. (Almost impossible to tell them apart.)The girl had a knee length white dress that is slightly longer in back with black ribbon around waist and black flats. Elias played a Viola, Hazel a violin and Eugene a cello. They were rather good.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len Tinane P.O.V.

Second hour, acting with the Kagamine twins. I entered in the classroom, followed by Lia, my older sister. I sat beside a pale pink-haired girl, which was lazily looking around.

"Today we have a guest!" began Len Kagamine, his voice slightly more mature than before. He was now seventeen, and way taller than when we saw him at fourteen in picture. I checked the girl and saw her slightly smile, a small smile which said a lot. Like she probably like Len-sensei.

Probably feeling my look on her, she turned to face me, her smile disappearing. She turned to the front once again, her eyes locked on Len-Sensei. I smiled.

"The guest is Neru Akita!" finished Rin-sensei. Stunned, I looked Neru entered the room. My face began to flush. I hid it in my arms. I had a crush on Neru. When any trace of red disappear of my face, I looked up to the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Megumi Nakajima. You are?" She whispered. Her voice was soft, almost like Neru's own. I had heard about her a bit, and seen her plays piano and guitar in the Instrument class.

"I'm Len Titane." She nodded as I took the chance to tease her a bit. "So you like Len-sensei?"

Seriously, if a look could kill, I would been dead right there. She gave me a death-looking glare. It was incredibly scary, the scariest glare I had never got, which means a lot.

"And you seem to like Neru-san either, Titane." She replied, her voice filled with poison. Scary. I frowned. Was it that evident? "I have something for you. I don't tell your crush to anyone and you don't tell mine." I nodded. Nobody had to know for our crush, anyway. "And if I heard someone talking about it, if you spilled anything about it, I'll kill in the most painful way possible, understood?"

I nodded frantically. She is really scary. I just had imagined Jigsaw-like death. Creepy. And I felt like she wouldn't hesitated to do that to me. I gulped. At least my secret would stay secret.

All of sudden, she looked the happier person in the universe. "Good!" She said, turning back to looked at Len-Sensei. I gulped again. This girl was bipolar, for sure.


	4. A Big New

**no more oc's accept****No more Oc's accept****. I got some other in. I'm still going to put them in the story, but I won't take more. I had enough of 30 Oc's. And thanks for all the reviews, it make me want to write! And also make me happy!  
**

Siho Kurusu P.O.V.

Song writing with Gumi Megpoid, third hour. I adjust my fedora hat on my head and entered the classroom. I sat in last row, in between Kagami and Riku. In front of me was Megumi. Gumi-sensei arrived as the bell rang.

"Today, you'll begin to write 1 song in teams of 3. You'll sing that song in a trio in the vocal lesson. You'll have to…"

A high-pitched, bloody scream rang in the classroom. Everybody froze and search the provenance of the scream. I looked at Megumi, who was terrifyingly looking beside me. I looked to my right to saw… Riku smiling like an idiot. Was it him? I'd never expect him to do a high pitched scream. And surely not in a classroom. I heard Draco asking what was that and Masomi answered to him that it was Riku. Gumi-sensei cleared her throat.

"You'll have to write this song the most soon as possible, the next week being the last time you could gave it to me. I'll pair you up. Hen, let's begin with…"

Another bloody scream was heard. This time, knowing what it was, some laughed when other looked at Riku furiously. I was laughing hard. I do a thumb up to Riku who just smiled at me. Or more smirked. Whatever.

"As I began, Megumi, Riku and Siho." Great team. "Kagami, Len and Rei. After, Kei, Hirari and Renji. Hitomi, Draco and Masomi. Kurai, Sakurai and Lyric." and she continued on. Sakurai and Lyric? Probably newbies. Some had arrived today, anyway. I walked toward my team.

"And wrote some decent thing." added Gumi-sensei.

"Your bloody scream's cool, Riku." said Megumi.

"Perfect to disturb a class." I added, smiling.

"Bah, some seem to hate it and other not. Isn't good to disturb a class some time?" he replied.

"True. It's less boring like that."

"Anyway, what are we going to write about?" asked Megumi.

Kagami Asimoda P.O.V.

I walked toward my team, composed of me, Len Tinane and Rei Nakajima. Poor Len, he is the only guy in the team.

"Then, what are we going to write about?" Len asked. Rei shrugged. I didn't answer, having no ideas at all. What can we talk about in a song? It depends on what kind of song we'll sing. It'll be complicated…

"Maybe we could listen to some song to get an idea?" suggested Rei.

"I could do the soundtrack and we'll write from there?" said Len. I frowned.

"Why would have to do all this part alone? We should all work together, for the lyrics and the soundtracks. We shouldn't let one do all the job." I replied, determined. We can't let Len do the entire job, right?

Rei cocked an eyebrow, clearly saying it does absolutely nothing to me that he does the entire job. I sighed. That girl was incredibly lazy. Len nodded as we began to say ideas. Well… We had must mean Len and I, excluding Rei who had begun to sleep…

Renji Feng P.O.V.

Simply, I was paired up with an idiot and my roommate. I hate idiots. I walked toward them, who had begun to talk about music. Their choice of genre of music seemed to end on J-Pop. Great.

"Then, what the song is going to talk about?" asked Kei. This one should work correctly. With being an idiot, I hoped he won't ruin everything. I'll kill him if he does so. Still less worse than the one screaming in class… This guy, Riku, is even more stupid than Kei. Impossible.

"Dunno." Replied Hirari. "At least, we choose the genre. J-Pop. You okay with that Ren?"

I simply nodded.

"Then, what we do?" wondered Kei.

"We should begin with the soundtrack." I said. It's the longest sentence they'll probably ever going to hear from me. Just by the look Hirari gave me, I knew I surprised by talking. Maybe was he thinking I was mute?

"Alright." Nodded Kei, taking a sheet to begin to wrote on.

Hitomi Ikeda P.O.V.

Poor me. I was stuck with two guys. Why was it me?

Draco was hyper shy and hadn't talked yet. Masomi was just eating some apricot. Why, god, why?

"So, guys… What genre of music should we have?" I asked. Draco gasped, startled. Masomi just looked at me, his eyes wide.

"We should have comedy in it!" replied Masomi, cheerfully.

"Maybe some pop..." added Draco, his voice insecure. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it could work." I'd just decided that I'll get Draco to opened to me. He shall stop being shy!

Kurai Mugen P.O.V.

Awesome. Totally, sarcastically awesome. I'm stocked with the newbies.

Lyric Chang had black hair and bangs. It looks like Luo's hair does (don't know how to describe it about that.). She had pale skin and her eyes are blue. She wore a cream, cashmere scarf and a light blue T shirt with her shoulders showing. The T shirt has a panda face on it. She had a yellow skirt with a belt like Rin. Lyric had high black boots with blue lining (has Miku's boots.)

Sakurai Suzumi wore white choppy layered bob with side fringe and dark pink tips hair. She had mismatch eyes, the right one magenta and the other orange. She had a lean body but flat chested. She wore a white chest ruffle chiffon sleeveless dress with an open short soft pink cardigan paired with soft pink ruffle fats. That girl had a really strange voice; mature but still childish at the same time, reminding a bit of Gumi's voice.

They were discussing happily, without minding me. Like if I was minding them anyway.

"So, what kind of music you want, Kurai-chan?" asked Sakurai, startling me. Why does she have called me Kurai-chan?

"Hummm… Rock." I replied. They nodded. Maybe it'll be okay.

Kaido Natsuda P.O.V.

Dance, fourth hour. I leaved the language class. I hopped in the dance classroom. There was no desk, only some chair. Three new guys were standing near the door.

The first one had black hair, blue eyes and a small tan. He wore a blue button-up shirt, a black tie, black pants, blue belt and blue converse. He had Blue mecanician goggles on the top of his head. The second one had bloody red hair like hi eyes, a pale skin and a red wristband. He wore a red t-shirt under a black jacket, along with black pants and red shoes. The third was a golden-haired boy with grey eyes, wearing a pale blue t-shirt under a pale gray jacket, with black shoes and a black fedora hat.

The last one walked toward me, handing me his hand.

"Hi, I'm Hitoshi Kurusu." said the guy, apparently Siho's brother. He truly looked like her.

"Kaido Natsuda. You're Siho's brother right?" I replied.

"True. Older brother, by the way. Hope that we'll become friend." I nodded as he continued. "The black-haired boy is Kamlyn Shimoda and the red-head there is Koichi Sakura." I nodded again as the bell rang.

We sat on chair, me between Mizumi Chino and Hitoshi. IA, the teacher appeared.

"I have a great new!" She sang. "Even if it's only the first day, you'll know it. In the end of the year, you'll become official Vocaloid. But in 2, 3 or 4 months, you'll do a live concert. Only the Yamaha, Crypton and other Vocaloid company along with the Vocaloid and Utauloid. We'll know then, how to help you to be better, your weak point when being on a scene. You'll' mostly going to do cover, but you'll also do the song you're writing with Gumi."

A concert? In at least 2 month? It's crazy…. But awesome at the same time. We could saw each other's sing.

Everyone clapped, Megumi, Hitomi, Riku, Hitoshi, Kamlyn, Koichi, Hirari and Siho letting out loud Yeah! And Cool!. I smiled. True, it'll be cool.

**Told me if I do any mistakes while doing your Oc. If you had any ideas of what could happen to any chracter, just told me. And if anyone had lyrics of a song which could be used as a Oc's song, just Pm me it. I'll wrote that it's you who wrote it. f you don't, it's okay. So reviews and you can says what you think of the characters, how you see them. So, hope you enjoyed and see ya all in the next chapter!**


	5. Others Classes

**Hi everyone! You should all be happy. Another chapter in one day, and it had been two day of that. I suprised myself and am proud of myself. Thanks for all the reviews which had motivate me. Then, enjoy!**

Hitoshi Kurusu P.O.V.

Lunch time! I smiled as I spotted my sister after had taken some food. I walked toward her.

"Hey Siho-chan!" I said, arrived to her. No reaction. I pouted as I tapped her shoulder. "Siho-chan?"

She turned around quickly, missing from hitting me.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hitoshi-nii-san! It's just that Riku screamed really high pitched and I got some kind of hearing loss… So how was your class?" she replied.

"Good, we've learned that we'll do a concert in two, three month." I answered.

"Cool." She finished, as others arrived. The Nakajima and Tinane sibling sat with us, along with the Chino Twins, Riku and Hirari. We began to talk. I remarked that Len looked slightly scared of Megumi. Weird. In answer to his fear, Megumi just cast him a sweet smile. What happened between them? Surely Megumi scaring him. Yup, the most probable scenario.

We finished our foods and walked toward our own classroom. I got Language and choose French. I didn't know this language very well, anyway.

It was Sonika the teacher, the only Vocaloid (well I think) which can talk almost every language.

"Hi class! Today, we'll learn the pronoun in French. Does anyone know them in French?" she asked. How were we supposed to know it? We came here to _learn_ French, we didn't know it!

"Yes Kagami?" said Sonika-sensei, taking me by surprise.

"I is je, you is tu, he is il, she is elle, it doesn't truly have an equivalent, we is nous, the second you is vous, they are ils in masculine and elles in feminine." answered Kagami.

I looked at her, almost in disbelief. Other were also looking at her, startled. How did she knew that?

"How do you know that?" Asked Helias.

"Well, I kind of talk French?" She answered.

"Really? Like, you could say a whole sentence in French?" wondered Kamlyn.

"I could tell you and write an entire book in French. I talk it fluently." replied the silver-haired girl, her eyes closed, her long eyelashes making shadow on her pale cheeks.

Everyone gasped at her while she shook her head and motioned the teacher to continue.

"So, you'll have to practise these, as for the adjective today…"

Arisu Yamazaki P.O.V.

I looked up as I saw the teacher entered, perfectly at time, by the fact the bell rang immediately after she had entered.

"Welcome to the Makeup and Costume class." began Luka Megurine, our sensei. "I'll begin by saying some rules. First, you shall be quiet and raised your arms if you want to say something. If you stay calm and don't disturb the class and everything's going to be okay." She smiled at us before continuing. "So today, you're going to dress and makeup someone else for the next class, which is the Vocal lessons, as if it was for a concert. I'll give you some advice. You'll also going to be dress and etc.

"Are we obligated to have makeup too?" asked Kei, for all the boys present.

"No, but you have to fix your hair, etc. I'll do the teams. Megumi and Siho, Mizumi and Hitomi, Kei and Koichi, Arisu and Hana…."

Hana walked toward me, her hair flowing as she does small jumps to arrive beside me.

"We'll begin with you! Is that ok?" she started cheerfully. I nodded as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the costume wardrobe. Many dresses were hung there. They were all beautiful.

Hana looked at the dresses a moment before grabbing one out of the lot. She quickly shoves it in my hand and then pushed me in a changing room. I changed myself without looking at the cloth. An error. Hana gave me a short, way too short black dress. It was ending just after my butt.

"Hey, do you finished to put the dress on?" asked Hana. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I won't get out of this changing room with that dress! It's way too short!" I yelled.

Hana entered, reminding me I hadn't locked the door.

"It looks so nice on you! All the boys going to droll over you! Sorry, sometimes I'm a bit pervert" she said, smiling to apologize. I nodded, forgiving her.

Then, I pushed her out of the room, gently yelling her to find another dress. She threw the dress above the door and I quickly changed. This time, the dress was knee-length and looked a lot like my shirt. Great.

Mikuna Aimi Allistair P.O.V.

I didn't understand why we had to change ourselves in the Makeup and Costume class. We wear our outfits anyway.

Now it was Vocal Lesson with Miku Hatsune. Cool. I sat beside my roommate, which was Misaka Chino. At her side was her sister Mizumi.

"Today, I want to hear you sing! So you'll sing song, cover or not. I'll prefer original song you'll wrote by yourself, but anyway it'll be good." Started Miku-sensei. "So we'll begin by… Megumi!"

Megumi groaned before getting up, putting Migikita No Cho and began singing. Her voice was soft, like an alto. Other came by, as Draco with Soundless Voice, Riku with Super Hero, Siho with Rotten heresy and Chocolate, Hitomi with World is Mine, Kei with Spice!, Rei with Kocchi Muite Baby and Amber with Just Be Friends.

Now it was Mizumi turn, the last one we could got for today.

"So, this song is based of Demoniac Girlfriend from Rin Kagamine, but I changed the words It's called Demonic Sisters." She said, putting the music of Demoniac Girlfriend. Mizumi took a deep breath before beginning to sing after the instrumental part.

_Growing up as the only eldest_

_Of three is the absolute hardest_

_lifestyle for anyone like me to have_

_RAWR!_

_If I have to separate them one more time_

_I swear I'm going to lose my mind_

_It doesn't help the other person has_

_mental problems_

_First comes myself then Misaka And finally Radi-chan_

_As the eldest one, I have to look out for the younger of our clan_

_If I'm lucky, then just maybe, I'll get some ice cream tonight_

_I'm a very good girl, aren't I?_

_But all of the ice cream in the whole wide world is not enough to calm them down_

_Oh god, now they're crying I can hear them whining, time to turn frowns all around_

_Now they're jumping all around, they make such loud sounds, every time they hit the house their in_

_And as the eldest, I pay for damages, I AM NOT SPOILING MY SISTERS ROTTEN!_

_Misaka is the loudest in all the world_

_Radi is a very unstable girl_

_I understand that they're oh so cute, but_

_RAWR!_

_If you took the time to notice me_

_And our unending war, you'll see_

_I'm put in a position where these girls dominate me_

_It's all sickening_

_As the eldest one, I must be strong, I have to look after my family_

_But as they play, for one day straight, I can't help but have doubt in me_

_Can I keep this up, could I mess up, questions always enter my mind_

_Can't I do anything right?_

_I feel so unhappy, I'm always unravling and underneath the mask is a tired girl_

_Why can't I take a break, I need one for God's sake, I'm not the only sister in the whole world_

_After seeing their cute face, the only saving grace, is that they got tired to sleep yet again_

_But one had a nightmare, so I slept with her, I'M NOT SPOILING MY SISTERS ROTTEN!_

(Instrumental again, before she continued to sang.)

_Even though I do nothing but complain_

_I can still feel sister love, it's all very strange_

_I guess I'm just a big softie on the inside of my heart_

_Love or hate, the emotions tear me apart!_

_Then the worst thing happened, Radi had just snapped and, the house was suddenly all on fire_

_Radi had disappeared, the worst is what I feared, I didn't thing that I would lose my sister_

_Misaka was still there, her company eased my scare, I still search for Radi hoping she's not in pain_

_Oh it seems there's water in my eyes, and dark clouds in the sky, I'M NOT CRYING, IT'S JUST THE RAIN._

Wow. It was awesome! The song seems sad… I looked at Mizaka to saw her head down, a single tear rolling on her cheeks. The bell rang as the Chino sibling flew away.

*Time skip of not even 15 minutes*

I opened my room door with my key before entering. Misaka was lying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. I closed the door, locking it before sitting on her bed.

"Misaka… Tell me what happened to you before you get here… Please." I asked quietly. I hoped she would tell me. She looked so sad that I'd want to help her trough what she lived with her sister.

"I'll tell you… Only if you swear that you won't say it to anyone." she replied. I nodded as she took a deep breath to begin her story.

**So, the song had been written by Guardian Aelita, which own the Chino twins. It's amazing, isn't it? And thanks for the other song I'd get, I'll use them for the concert. You can still Pm me songs for the story and your character, and also send some idea. I need more of them... I'l probably come with some later... Anyway also go check** **at #/d58h339, where The Clockwork Rabbit, which own Masomi, post an awesome image of him she made! Seriously, I _love_ that pic. Then, see ya all in next chapter!**


	6. Chino's Story and WeekEnd Planning

**Hi everyone! There's a new chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, gave me suggestions and ideas, Pm me for song ect. I'm still happy! Yeah! And I all give you cookies. :3 I love you all! Sorry for the short? chapter. Not sure if it's truly short or not. *sighed* Anyway, enjoy!**

Mizaka P.O.V.

"When we were young, Mizumi and I haft a younger sister who was called Radi. We were all close to each other. We were a happy family, without any problem. We lived in England, in a big mansion. Then, Radi haft slowly turned insane, without us noticing. When we were 12, she started a fire, which burned the house. I remember clearly… She was standing there, the fire behind here. She haft her Ipod in her hand, a earplugs in her left ear. She was screaming something that I didn't understand and then left, running. Mizumi was with me, pulling me to go to the exit. But I didn't want to go without my parents or Radi, even if she was insane. My dad went search Radi, along with my mom. The ceiling haft collapsed, separating us. Mizumi haft finally dragged me outside, where we were safe. The fireman haft arrived, we haft be taken by an orphanage near. Afterward, we learned that the mansion was totally burned, no trace left of her existence. Our parents died in the fire. When we asked if Radi was also dead, they answered that they haft not found her body yet, that it was possible that she was still alive. Even now, they don't know if she is alive or dead. After that, we went lived with our aunt. I haft to admit that…I'm still scared of Radi. She haunts my dreams. I still love her as a sister, though. But she frighten I. I just want to know if she's still alive…"

"It's so sad…" said Mikuna. "I'm sorry for your parents… And for your sister…"

"It's okay. It haft happen a long time ago, anyway. Now I'm fine." I answered.

"Radi… Do you hope she is alive? Or would you prefer that she is dead?" she asked me, unsure.

"I both wish that she was alive and dead… Dead because it'll be like a deliverance for, a deliverance of her insanity, but alive because she's my sister. I love her and don't want her to die nor suffer. It's all so confusing..." I replied, my head between my hands.

"Well… I'm sure that your parents are proud of you! You're now in a prestigious academy, where you'll become a famous Vocaloid, along with your sister! You honor them!" Mikuna said joyfully, trying to cheer me up. I weakly smiled, nodding.

"Yeah… We do our best for them, to honor them."

"And you do!" she finished, hugging me. I hugged her back. "You know what? You should try to write a song to expulsed your feeling out of you, like your sister does!"

I smiled. Yes, it would be a great idea.

Masomi Haruhi P.O.V., three week later, last day of the week.

I walked in my first class today. I yawned as I sat beside Draco, my best friend. The bell rang as the teacher began to talk.

"Hey, did you remark that Hitomi is almost always late about some time?" asked Megumi to me and Draco. My friend immediately frowned.

"Yeah, I know. She always arrived late, even for lunch and other things like that." Draco answered.

"Really? I hadn't remark it… But it's true that she isn't here yet." I said, just as Hitomi entered the class, apologizing to the teacher before sitting beside Megumi. The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow at her roommate while Hitomi kept her head down. The blue-green eyed girl finally shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the week-end! Me, Rei and Kei had decided to go out of the school, at the attraction park and after go watch a movie. Who's in?" she asked.

"Sure I am." I answered, grinning. Draco nodded as Hitomi left her head up.

"Yeah I'll come." She replied.

Tomorrow will be fun. Megumi received a paper plane on her desk from Misaka. She told us that she heard, along with Riku, Hirari and some other, and that they all come. Great. The more we are the merrier it'll be, right?

Lia Tinane P.O.V.

Lunch time had rung as I sat with my brother, the Starfire sibling, Helias, Hazel and Eugene, the triplets.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" asked Amber, drinking her .

"There is a new attraction park near of here. I heard that Megumi, Kei and Rei with others will go there." answered Len, slightly shivering when he said Megumi.

"We shall go! It'll be fun!" added Hazel kinda loudly.

"True! I saw the roller coaster last week, when I passed behind the park. It's gigantic! It'll be awesome." continued Helias.

"So it's all set?" wondered Eugene.

"Obviously." answered Micheal, smiling. Everyone nodded. My brother, a bit reluctantly. I was the only one to remark it, being his sister. I also had remarked he tried to avoid the elder Nakajima those past weeks.

As we all went back to our classes, I grabbed my brother wrist, dragging him behind me.

"Len, why do you try to avoid Megumi those days?" I asked.

"Well, it's complicated…" he answered, trying to run away from my grip.

"Come on, you can told me that!" I replied, twisting his arm. He moaned in pain.

"It's a secret!" he told me.

"Oh really?" I replied, twisting his arm a little bit more.

"I just accidently discovered her secret so she threatened me to tell my secret that she had discovered to anyone and to kill me in the most painfully way possible if I told it to anyone!" he yelled. I let his arm go as he groaned at me.

"So, what is her secret? And what's yours?" I wondered. His face flushed in an instant.

"First, I'll never tell you what's my secret are, second, if I told you Megumi's secret she'll kill me! Like Jigsaw in the Saw series!" he practically yelled.

"Mmh." I answered. Not even one minute later, Megumi appeared out of nowhere, passing beside us, smiling and waving a hand at us. She quietly mouthed an I watch you to Len before leaving. My brother gulped.

"See? She can appear everywhere like that! She is scary, seriously. Especially her killer glare, you just wanna die after seeing that." He whispered to me. I just nodded. How does she does that?

**Hey! You can still Pm me suggestion, song for Oc etc. But this time, I'm asking for who you'll like your Oc to be with! Please, include an Oc in it, not only Vocaloid, Utauloid. There will be more OC x OC than Oc X Vocaloid. I feel like if I'm asking too much of thing. XD But it still yours Oc's... Well, whatever. So, review to made me happy and Pm to make me know who you want to be with your Oc! Then, leaving you all on that, I say See ya all next chapter! (My ending sentence of chapters XD)**


	7. Amusement Park and Movies

**Hi everyone! The chapter is their week-end day. :3** **The beginnig, well,it almost scare myself. You'll saw the bad, bipolar side of Kei and the cynical personnality of Kamlyn. But to brightens, the last part is at least okay. No scary or anything. You'll saw some crush here. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this darker chapter. Even if it mostly in Kamlyn P.O.V. that it's kinda creepy.**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

We arrived to the amusement park, which was called Wonderland. What a beautiful, unique name! No other amusement parks have this name, ya know? Totally sarcastic for the two last sentences. What name is more use than that one in amusement park? Seriously, they should get some imagination sometimes.

Anyway, I was accompanied by the Kurusu, Nakajima and Chino sibling, along with Koichi, Kagami, Hirari, Draco, Masomi, Riku, Kaido and Renji. Almost all the school was coming, so all the others were coming later. The girls immediately attacked the play stands while the guys went for some food. As Kei searched for his wallet, I took mine.

"Shit! I seriously hate my sisters..." he said, frowning.

"What's happening?" asked Koichi.

"Simple. Rei or Megu stole my wallet. Again. They like to take my cash at the place of their own." He replied, sighing. "I'll go search it. Bye guys!" he continued while running to his sisters.

"Poor him." said Kaido. We all nodded, paid or food and went to saw the girls, still at the play stand. As we arrived, we saw Hitomi, who had finally arrived. Megumi had said to near everyone that Hitomi was almost always late, searching for some hints. It was true. I wondered why… It's not my troubles, anyway. Arrived, I saw Kei giving a giant plush of Tweety to Mizumi.

"I didn't know that you gave your prizes to girls, Kei." I said, a smile plastered on my face after I had arrived beside him.

"It's just that I didn't need that thing, so I gave it." He said defensively. Oh Kei, Kei, Kei… Always on defensive.

"I why did you give it to Mizumi when you could have gave it to one of your sisters?" I asked. He stops, paralyzed, his eyes wide. Bingo.

"So, you do have some feeling for this little Mizumi, then?" I continued. He sends me a death glare. If looks could kill, I would have been laying on the ground, lifeless. Funny.

"Now I'm sure that you have a crush on the elder Chino…" As I said that, with luckily Mizumi away, as everyone else, I received a punch right in the face of Kei. Ouch. I rubbed my jaw. "Hurting, yeah. If you want to keep that little secret, I'll do it. Count on me. I respect people with strength." I added. Kei's gloved hands were in fists. They lessened.

"I want more than that." He said, crossing his arms on his chest. I cocked an eyebrow at him, encouraging him. What the hell would he want? "I want _you_, to tell me who _your_ crush is." He continued, his voice filled with venom, his smile twisted. Okay. Now, he scares me. He had a distorted, twisted smile. The Nakajima all had a bad side, as I saw. I froze, more because of the smile than his words. He cocked his head, waiting the answer. As he did so, his smile left. I sighed in relief.

"Why would you want to know that?" I asked.

"I need to have something to threaten you with to be sure you won't say it." answered the Nakajima boy, as if it was evident. The Nakajima was a strange family….

"You'll have to find by yourself. And your smile earlier was really cool, just to add." I said. He looked discouraged at what I said.

"You're totally desperate me." He replied.

"I surly annoy and exasperate you too." I sated, only to have him face palm. How fun it was. It was like a little game, in fact. Who was the leader? Me for now.

"Is it Siho?" he asked bluntly. Wait. Whaaat? How did he know? Nobody knew! As my interior self was running everywhere, screaming, my exterior self had a neutral face. I imagined my interior self hitting a wall and collapsed on the floor, which made me smiled. Kei cocked an eyebrow at me and I take advantage of it.

"Well, who knows? Maybe yes, maybe not…" I answered, having him face palm again. He then smiled viciously. What was he thinking?

"You know what? Siho is currently having a boyfriend." He replied, looking almost bored. I froze again, my eye twitching.

"Who is that guy? I'll beat that bastard… If he dare to touch to my Siho I'll…" I stopped, looking at Kei laughing face. He was laughing? Oh no. No, no and no. I can't had been…?

"Hahaha! I totally tricked you idiot! You love Siho! Kamlyn and Siho, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he sang, laughing hard. I retained myself to hit him. I crossed my arms on my chest.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked, frowning. This guy was much intelligent I originally thought.

"Lead the game." He answered, leaving and smiling at me a big, sweet smile.

Koichi P.O.V.

We had done the Ferris wheel, the haunted house and some roller coaster, either. We were going to the last roller coaster we will do.

"So, do you know why the Nakajima seemed to change their emotion so fast?" asked Kamlyn, which was on my left.

"Dunno." answered Hitoshi at my right.

"They are bipolar." I said, while my two friends formed O with their mouths.

"Now I understand…" said Kamlyn, almost to himself. It was true it was explaining their mood swings. They could be scary sometimes, even if it was involuntary.

We entered the last roller coaster, which was called the Mad Hatter. All the things here had names reminding you of Alice and the Wonderland. It was the biggest roller coaster here. I sat beside Kagami, a girl as quiet as me. I just hoped that the girls won't scream much. The Mad Hatter started just when I had locked the belt. Shit. He didn't let us time to lock our belt or what?

The roller coaster went for a loop. I looked at Kagami and saw her unlock belt. Her eyes had widened in fear and she was struggling to lock the belt, without result. Our little train began the loop as I pushed the plastic thingy down, keep pushing till the loop end for her to not fell. Finally, I was strong enough too kept her in place (she seemed so light anyway), I locked her belt after two try, before the other loop. She smiled at me thankfully. As we went out of the trains as the ride finished, Kagami was still shivering.

"Thank you." She said, still panting a bit from the fear she had lived.

"You're welcome." I replied.

Sakurai Suzumi P.O.V.

We were at the cinema, to saw a movie. Along with Megumi and Rei, I decided that we shall saw a horror movie. Some disapproved and other approved, as Kei and Riku who rushed in. Lyric looked at me as she didn't believe me. Well, she didn't know who I truly was. The movie was great, but a bit too fake. The killer was obviously the best friend of the principal character. I looked at me right. Hitomi were actually clinging on Draco because she was obviously scared of the movie. Draco, him, was blushing like crazy. I smiled. They looked cute together.

Suddenly, Kei's head popped up beside Hitomi own and Rei's head near of Draco's one.

"You two should kiss." They said, perfectly in synch. I could just laugh at the head Draco and Hitomi done.

**End of this weird chapter. I hope to not have frighten all of you too much with Kei and Kamlyn. Anyway, a sweetier end. Sorry for the short Sakurai P.O.V. I just wanted to end it like that. Another chapter or two before the concert! which is not the main plot in the story. Still important anyway. I shall say that some of the chapter will be a bit dark. It'll go with the storyline and the main plot. So, see ya all in next chapter!**


	8. Siho's Prank, Masomi Song and Detention

**Thudududu! There is the third chapter in one day! I'm on fire. :3 Anyway, still thanks to everyone who reviewed and etc. I wonder if writting more than one chapter by day will become a habitude... will you guys like that? **

**Muhwahahaha. I feel evil because of what I did to Kaido. Poor him. I'm sorry! Not really. I know I'm weird. :D And also tired.  
**

**In this chapter, there also going to be another song! Yeah! It's The Clockwork Rabbit who wrote it for her OC. I clapped at the great job you did. The Clockwork Rabbit also did a pic for it, where you can find at her DeviantART, which it's there.  
**

**Thadadadada! Enjoy the story! (Did I mention I feel hyper today?)  
**

Hana Yamashita P.O.V.

We were with Luka-sensei. Today, we had to be dressed like in a PV. Luka-sensei were still explaining us.

"So, I'll make the teams, and by each team I'll give a PV of songs which had particular style in it. You'll be four for it. Don't forget, you shall keep the style of the…"

Riku's high-pitched scream resonated in the class. Luka-sensei glared at him, apparently furious.

"Sorry, it slipped." Was is only apology. The teacher took a paper, wrote something on it and approaches Riku.

"Oh, it slipped." She said sarcastically, the paper falling on Riku's desk. He looked at it. Then, his jaw dropped open.

"I have detention?" He yelled.

"Exactly. So, as I began, you shall keep the PV style. So, Megumi, Kaido, Hana and Siho, you'll got Cantarella. Amber, Micheal, Riku and Hitomi will got Alluring Secret, Black Vow. Hirari, Renji, Kurai and Hazel will get Alice Human Sacrifice…" Luka-sensei said, a sly smile on her face.

I moved toward my group. Poor Kaido. Alone in a girl group.

"Hey, Kaido! Go in the change room, will bring you the clothes. And didn't check at them when you'll put them on. You have to have the surprise!" said Siho, over cheerful, obviously preparing something. Kaido went to the change room anyway.

"So what is your plan?" asked Megumi, curiosity filling her voice. I approached.

"We'll cross-dress him. Hana, go take the dress!" answered Siho. I went search the dress. Instead, Mizaka, who had heard everything, gave me a dress, exactly like Miku's fancy dress in Cantarella. She gave me a wink as I went over the change rooms. I threw it over the door of Kaido. We puffed in laugh, trying to be quiet. Some others looked at us anyway. Kaido finally got out. With the dress on.

I began to laugh hard, as everyone else.

"It's not funny!" yelled Kaido, crossing his arms on his chest. He turned around, going back in the change room. Luka-sensei looked at us.

"Detention. To all of you three, including Mrs. Misaka Chino, right here. Stop laughing or you'll get one too!" said the teacher.

"I don't get one, right?" asked Kaido sheepishly, just like he had come out of the change room with his usual clothes on.

"Absolutely not. You can take a free class, Kaido." She answered, Kaido leaving after had said a small thanks.

I felt bad for him. But it was still incredibly funny.

"Hey, Hana. Look over here." whispered Siho.

"What?" I asked, walking toward her.

"I know it's bad… But check this out." She replied, still whispering, handing me her cellphone.

There was a picture of Kaido cross-dressed. I began to laughed, but stopped seeing Luka's eyes on me. What a day.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

Amber Starfire P.O.V.

Vocal Lessons. We heard others Vocaloid cover, which were all awesome. And now it was Masomi's turn.

"Hum.. So there is a song I wrote. It's call Child's Play! Majo Magic. It's about a boy who thought he was playing a game with the witch who was going to eat him. What he hadn't realized in the end is that he ended up killing the witch, and still thinks that she just left. He also thought the other boys who died by the witch's hands had left to get some food. Even if you stuff him inside a pie, he won't realize what's happening until he's on the verge of death. So yeah. Let's begin."

_There came the time when I went to the woods behind._

_There was a house belonging to the witch everyone hates._

_They say she kills the children they have, but I just think_

_"What kinda witch does that?"_

_I made a knock on her door, _

_And she came out with a grin_

_"Looky here, a child for me! _

_Run away, boy if you wish to live."_

_And I wonder why I should._

_Dear little witch, let's play this child's play!_

_I'll be good and you be bad_

_There was a hiss as the water flows in._

_I smell something good_

_Dear little witch, what are you about to make?_

_"What a strange boy you are!" _

_I found it funny_

_I saw many boys who ended up_

_staying here forever_

_As I sit in the tub of warm water_

_I conclude that they went out for food!_

_As a nice smell comes up, I went out for a little drink._

_The water I'm in was nice, but I prefer plain._

_"Go back in the pot!"_

_I wonder what she means?_

_Dear little witch, let's play this child's play!_

_I'll be good and you be bad_

_You started to scream, and I knew of my mistake_

_On my way here_

_Dear little witch, it seems as if I forgot my snack_

_I made a dash for the door but I slipped_

_The tub spilled it's water_

_And the witch screamed again_

_Dear little witch, let's play this child's play_

_Ah, but where have you gone?_

_It seems as if you got bored and stopped._

_Well, today was fun for me and you!_

_Dear little witch, let's play again!_

_But it seems you aren't here today again._

_It seems you have left_

_Ah, it was fun with you still!_

_Though everyone seems to be scared of the new witch in town._

_Hey, I have an idea!_

_Let's do our child's play with this new witch!_

Everyone clapped at the end. He bowed and then went to his place, which was beside me.

"Hey! It was awesome! You write and sing really well!" I complimented him. A small blush adored his cheeks as I do so.

"Hum… Well Thanks." He answered.

"Do you have written other song for the concert?" I asked.

"Well, Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" he replied.

"Sure, go ahead." I said, looking up at him.

"It's just that I wrote a duet song… And I wondered if you would like to do the girl part." He said. I looked at him, startled. He handed me a notebook and I read the song.

"Sure! It'll be great! What is the song about?" I asked. His eyes saddened.

"Well… It's my feelings right before my former girlfriend died in an accident. I was torn; I had been left alone with no one in the world after. My parents abandoned me 2, 3 years before I met her. I promise… I promise her that I'll keep on smiling. Anyway, I'm not telling you that for you to pity me. I'm fine now." He said.

"How was she called?" I wondered.

"Emiri. You know… I don't wanna talk about it." He said. I hugged him, startling him by the same occasion.

"It'll be an awesome song."

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

Mizaka P.O.V.

I was in detention. It sucked. The only thing great was that my favorite Vocaloid watched us: Yuma.

I looked at the window, my head resting on my left hand, to elude my boredom. I saw someone, a girl to precise, in the window. She hafts long white hair with pink ends, tied up in pigtails by yellow ribbons that look like rings. Her eyes were a bright pink and her skin was very pale and smooth. Radi?

My eyes widen in fear as Radi smiled at me. A twisted, insane smile. I began to scream, as Rida flew away. I didn't stop to scream anyway. I was shivering. Yuma-sensei looked at me and then walked toward me, pulling me toward the exit. I kept screaming all the way. In the hall, he motioned Len (Kagamine) to go in the detention class and watch for him. The blond nodded and go.I stopped screaming, feeling more like crying. I began to sob.

"What just happened?" he asked me. Tears began to rolls down my face. "It's okay, you can talk to me you know. Everything's okay." He continued, hugging me.

"It was Radi… In the window…" I stuttered, still crying.

"Mizaka, who's Radi?" he said, pulling my face with his hands to make me looking at me.

"My sister… She burned the house when we were younger… I thought she haft died…" I replied.

"Do you know if she was truly dead?" He wondered.

"No. They never find her body."

"I'll accompany you at your room, okay? You need some sleep." He said. I nodded and he brought me to my room, bridal style. I was incapable to walk. Arrived, he landed me on my bed. As he was going to leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Yuma… I'm scared… I don't want to be alone…" I sobbed.

"I'll stay, then. Just sleeps, everything is going to be okay. I swear."

**So, I'll leave you on that. I won't wrote another chapter today. Fuuuu. I worked hard for these three chapter. See ya all in nect chapter, then! Thududu! **


	9. Strange Reporter and a Revelation

**Hi everyone! In this chapter, there is nothing really romantic. Thududu! I just love to write that. Sorry if that annoy you.**

**Question: Which is your favorite Vocaloid pairing? Personally, me it's Miku X Len and Rin X Gumo. Love them.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

Mizumi P.O.V.

I learned that Mizaka had quit her detention. It was Mikuna who told me that, being my sister's roommate. She had found Yuma-sensei in the room either. He had explained her that she had saw something in class. He was not sure if it was a hallucination or something else. He had accompanied here in her room, letting her quit her detention. He had also stayed with her at her own demand. It had relieved me. Someone had watch for her when I wasn't there. I entered Yuma classroom. We had free class today, but I'd wanted to thank him.

"Yuma-sensei, can I enter?" I asked. He looked up at me, smiling.

"You can. Sit there." He answered, motioning a desk in front of his own.

"Hum… I came to thank you to have taken care of my sister yesterday." I said.

"Oh, it's nothing. She just saw a girl outside the window… It freaked her up" he replied. I nodded. "You shall go and enjoy your day, now." He continued smiling. I stood up, bowed and leaved.

As I went back to my room, I heard voice. A familiar one, my sister's voice, and an unfamiliar one. I frowned and decided to go check. Riku and Mizaka were talking.

"Mizaka, who was that girl in the window in detention?" asked Riku.

"What girl?" wondered innocently Mizaka.

"The girl you over reacted at when seeing her creepy smile." He answered, frowning.

"No one." replied Mizaka. Riku cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The teacher can know but not me?" said Riku, faking as if it was hurting him.

"It was Radi. My younger sister… She had disappeared after had burned our house and killed our parents." spilled Mizaka, the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know." He stated, awkwardly hugging her.

"So… She was really there?" she said.

"Seems like yeah… Anyway, we're all going to protect you!" he added.

"How?" she asked. He smiled.

"Do you really think that any of the Nakajima siblings would let you being kidnapped or anything as that? Someone would trip one of their friends and they could beat him up… You're totally safe with them. We all are! You know how much they are stubborn." stated Riku.

"Hahaha… True." answered Mizaka.

"None of us will let you down, Mizaka. I promise." he finished.

I let them talk as the Kurusu sibling shows up. I returned to my room, to take some things before going to the lunch.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

Lyric Chan P.O.V. (the day before the concert)

I was with Sakurai-chan at lunch. We were rather early, therefore nobody else was there. I was eating my mango as Sakurai ate pink macaroons.

A girl, who looked to be fifteen, walked toward us. I had never seen her before. She had long white hair with pink ends, tied up in pigtails by yellow ribbons that look like rings. Her eyes were bright pink and her skin was very pale and smooth. She wore a pink spaghetti strap top with a white jacket that cropped to her stomach and had fuzzy edges at the end of the jacket and on the ends of the sleeves. She also wore a white jean skirt, pink and white stripped stockings and white boots. That girl love white.

"Hi, I'm Rida Chidomi. I'm a reporter. I would like to ask you some question about the school and the other Vocaloid-in-training." She said.

"Hum… Okay..." answered Sakurai.

"Is there any relationship between all of your classmate?" she asked.

"Well… Draco seems to like Hitomi as Kei seems to like Mizumi… But I'm not sure." I hesitantly said.

"Then, your teachers are Vocaloids, as Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion?" she said.

"Yes they are." Answered Sakurai.

"Who is friend with who?" she wondered.

"Pretty much everyone is friend with everyone." I replied.

"Then, do you have any event coming soon?" She asked.

"Only the concert, which is tomorrow. Only the Vocaloids, Utauloids and Vocaloid's company will be here." Sakurai answered. Mrs. Rida nodded. The Chino twins, along with the Nakajima siblings, Riku, Hirari, Renji and Kurai entered

"Thank you really much." She said before leaving, almost running.

So weird.

/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/

Elias P.O.V.

A man stood in front of me. I didn't know who he was, but he asked to saw the Starfire twins. So I leaded him outside, where everyone was. As soon as we stepped outside, we heard Michael said: "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He looked shocked. I was myself. His parents were here? Why?

"Hi, Michael, Amber. I need to talk to you two." He said. Then, Len Kagamine and his twin Rin appeared out of nowhere.

"Uncle Mike? What you're doing here?" they asked, perfectly in synch. Uncle? You can't tell me that they are related! I looked at Megumi, who had her jaw opened, almost touching the floor. She didn't believe it.

"Hi, Len, Rin. I shall talk to you all." Len's and Rin's uncle said. All the Starfire family, along with the Kagamine twins follow him.

"They… They're related?" yelled Megumi.

"I can't believe it…" continued Hitomi, as Megumi fell on her knee, repeating they're relate, they're relate., they're relate over and over again. Everyone was stunned, but we could easily say that it was Megumi the most affected in all of us.

Finally, the Starfire dad said goodbye and went home. Amber and Micheal came back with the twins Kagamine. Megumi was still repeating that. Len walked toward her, helped her to stand on her feet. She didn't even seem to remark it. She finally looked at him, notifying him.

"You are relate?" Megumi yelled. The only problem was that she used an extremely high-pitched voice to say that. Everyone covered their ears as she pointed accusately at Len. Realizing what happened and you she pointed, with who helped her to stand up, she blushed like crazy. She was even redder than a tomato.

"Ha ha. Sorry. I'm sorry…" She apologized, her head down, her hands behind her back, kicking a rock.

"It's… It's okay I guess… Just don't scream like that again…" Len said, Megumi nodding and blushing even more, if it was possible.

"I'm so sorry..." she apologized again.

"Stop saying sorry, it's okay." Len said. Megumi looked up at him.

"Sorry." She answered. Everyone face palm. "Oupsy! Sorry!" she said, only to have everyone face palm again. She couldn't stop excusing herself. "I'll stop saying sorry by now." She added, lowering her head, everyone sighing in relief.

"You don't have to apologized for everything you say, especially when you apologize to have apologize, you know." said Len. She simply nodded.

"Still… You and the Starfire are cousins?" I asked, to have Len to nodded.

"Nobody knows we were cousins or what?" asked Rin, on another tone. Everyone looked at her.

"Nobody knows!" everyone said in unison.

**Can one og you guys tell me who is Rida Chidomi? Me I know. XD Wanna know if you know.**

**Megumi, Megumi, Megumi... When will you stop blushing and apologizing? No you can't. XD  
**

**I still feel hyper. Thudu! Next chapter, the concert! Which is going to be in two parts. **

**Only nine chapter and already 57 reviews. I love you all. *group hugs* Then, See ya all in the concert!  
**


	10. Concert Part 1

**Yeah! The concert! Already to ten chapter... Thududu! I love you all! Yup... It's mostly song in this chapter, as for the next which would be the second part. If your song isn't in that one, it'll be in the next! :3 I can't put all the songs in a chapter right?**

Masomi P.O.V.

I was sitting in the first row at the concert. It was our place, so that we could go backstage when it was near our tour. The lights spotted the scene as it began.

"Hi everyone and welcome to our concert!" said Megumi and Siho, the animators along with Rei and Kagami.

"Comment ça va?" asked Kagami, in French.

"For the traduction, how are you?" yelled Rei. A loud good was heard.

"To begin this concert, there is a group song, of Kurai Mugen, Sakurai Suzumi and Lyric Chan. It's call Mere Tales." Said Siho, as the three girls stepped on the scene and began to sang.

_A fantasy much like a chess board_

_The destiny that moves us forward_

_Eternity is our destination_

_A symphony from our imagination_

_The rebirth of a once failed being_

_A legend of power so exceeding_

_The deepest abyss now shallow_

_Once pure white innocence now fallow_

_Beloved tales now lost_

_Riteous heroes forgotten_

_True love no more_

_All is truly gone_

_Vespers light the path_

_A heart that holds undying wrath_

_Grace is such a beautiful thing_

_A spirit from the heavens sing_

_Beloved tales now lost_

_Riteous heroes forgotten_

_True live no more_

_All is truly gone_

_The irony of a child's fate_

_An immortal angel from the heavens_

_A two-faced soldier forced to fight_

_An enchanted sword of earth_

_A red clad swordsman weakly calling, "Father..."_

_A dark enforcer; a vigilante_

_Beloved tales now lost_

_Riteous heroes forgotten_

_True love no more_

_All is truly gone_

_A tempest coming to destroy all_

_A world filled with pain and suffering_

_A dungeon where hope is gone_

_For this is true; the rest is mythology_

"And now, after that awesome song, here is a cover of Fire Flower with Kaido!" exclaimed Megumi.

As he started singing, I went back stage. Next was my turn. I saw Hitomi, who looked nervous. With a reason. Megumi burst in the backstage.

"Hitomi! Why are late again? You miss Kurai, Sakurai and Lyric song! Why are you always late?" growled the elder Nakajima.

"Hum… I didn't saw the time pass." She answered. The pink-haired girl sighed and turned to me.

"Your turn, Masomi. As Kagami say your name, enter, do your introduction and sing. Your duet with Amber will be at the second part of the concert." she announcement, leaving to go search Draco.

"Now, please applause Masomi!" said Kagami, as I entered.

"This song is call The song of The Evergreen Maiden. There is the introduction.

There came a once apon a time.

There was the peasant and the servant.

An unwanted love

A twist of fate

This is our story.

Now, let's begin."

_There you were, standing in fields._

_Surrounded by a pleasant scent. _

_Amidst the many colors you stood_

_And there stood the most beautiful_

_flower in the world._

_In view of the looming castle I could see the fields that make your home. Even so, it seems that you don't stay put_

_And go to the forest a distance away._

_I follow there and see you in the midst of falling water._

_What a beautiful sight._

_Although I am not bounded to you, I will stand by your side._

_You turn to me with a shy smile, and the day begins anew. _

_You are a sun and I am the moon_

_Forever destined to be apart._

_Though I will stay over here_

_And be the servant of a peasant girl._

_There you were in the midst of falling water._

_Shimmering in the light of the tearful river._

_Amidst the falling stars you stood_

_And there stood the brightest star in the sky._

_In the view of the raging falls you continued to shine in my eyes._

_Even so I could see you don't want me here._

_Thus I go after you._

_But out of nowhere there came a tree aimed at you. _

_What a horrifying sight._

_Although I am not bounded to you, I will stand by your side_

_You looked up, and the evergreen turned a crimson red. _

_You bring life and I bring death_

_Opposites to each other._

_Even so, I will still be here in tears_

_The servant of a lifeless girl._

_As time comes to this new day._

_I continue to wander this forsaken forest. _

_It is the final resting place for you. _

_With a shattered heart, I gaze up._

_And see a miraculous sight._

_Although I am not bounded to you, I will stand by your side._

_There you were, dressed in nature's gifts._

_You are the Earth and I am the sky._

_Our fates our connected_

_So we are together._

_Finally, we are bounded to each other!_

_In the falling waters, I will stand by your side._

_We belong with each other, thus I am happy_

_To be the the servant of the Evergreen Maiden._

"Awesome, wasn't it? And now, Draco's song, with the music of Tear, by Miku Hatsune, the music originally from AVTecho!." Siho announced. After I leaved the scene and Draco entered.

_Come with me,_

_follow me,_

_you're the only I want to see._

_No matter how dark,_

_or how hopeless,_

_will you please say you will follow me?_

_Please help me,_

_or let me help you,_

_you're the only one that I live for._

_If you leave me, I'll be shattered,_

_so please tell me,_

_oh please tell me,_

_that you'll be here..._

_That summer,_

_that started it,_

_you gave me strength,_

_but you also gave me weaknesses._

_You said you'd never forget that moment,_

_but you lied._

_So now you've gone and forgotten me,_

_So now I'm gone,_

_So now I'm gone,_

_So now I'm gone,_

_So now I'm gone,_

_So now I'm gone,_

_So now I'm gone..._

_But you know what?_

_I don't care!_

_I was better off alone!_

_Now we're through,_

_yeah me and you,_

_so go away and never come back!_

_Find someone else,_

_to break their heart,_

_because mine has already been shattered,_

_and I hope that,_

_my shattered heart,_

_cuts you and makes you bleed._

_Yeah that's right,_

_go away!_

_I don't need you,_

_to give me little fantasies._

_That's rightttttt!_

_I'm better nowwwwww!_

_Than I eve_

_r wasssss!_

_I winnnnn!_

_I claim my victory!_

_(Instrumental)_

_Maybe I was mistaken,_

_maybe I was wrong._

_I still have feelings for you,_

_so please come back..._

_I really do love you,_

_I should have never let you go..._

_I really sorry,_

_forgive me I'm begging you!_

_Love isn't hopeless,_

_you taught me that._

_I was a fool,_

_and I'm sorry._

_If you reject me,_

_I'll be worseeee,_

_so please say you'll be the one to save me._

_I knew you come..._

_thank you._

_I really am sorry._

_What's that?_

_You're sorry too?_

_Oh please never leave me again._

_You're the one..._

_..._

_I love you so much, and I glad you came and saved me..._

_(Instrumental and end of the song.)_

I remarked that when he said the last sentence, he looked directly at Hitomi. Then, at the end, he turned his head and blushed.

"Now, Kei with Online Game Addict Sprechchor, originally by Miku Hatsune, followed by Renji with Love is war, the Utaite Pico version. After, it'll be Hitoshi with Super Hero, originally by Len Kagamine." Explained Rei.

The songs passed.

"Now, let's go with another new song, by Siho, which is a bit of Video Game addict song." Announced Kagami.

"It isn't true!" immediately said Siho, in her rather childish voice. "It's for video game lover. It's dedicated to everyone who had to try several time before winning a single battle in a video game. It's called Game Over. So let's go to the song, thududu!"

_It's game over_

_Everything is ending_

_You failed_

_Started the game again_

_Reset the game_

_Only wishing_

_To beat that thing up_

_To avoid to fail_

_But you can't only wish_

_Time to play again_

_It's game over_

_Everything is ending_

_You failed_

_Started the game again_

_As you tried again and again_

_You find new combination_

_You're close to win_

_You still fail_

_So you restart the game_

_Over and over again_

_It's game over_

_Everything ends_

_You failed_

_Started the game again_

_You finally stop for a while_

_But the temptation is too strong_

_You go back in the game_

_Incapable of winning_

_Incapable to stop_

_It's game over_

_Everything ends_

_You failed_

_Started the game again_

_You find it_

_You found the combination_

_To the end of this _

_You laugh at_

_Your enemy demise_

_You defeat him_

_It's game over_

_Everything ends_

_You failed_

_Started the game again_

_You won!_

Siho bowed before leaving. "Now, Rei with the song Vivid Secret!"

_Lies torn us apart_

_Secret kept us alone_

_Nobody to share with_

_Truth left alone_

_Verity destructed_

_In this world of_

_Lies and secret_

_Plausible lies_

_Vivid Secrets_

_Unheard truth_

_They destroy our lives_

_But kept it alive_

_The truth hadn't _

_To always be told_

_Horrible lies_

_Dark secrets_

_Disappeared truth_

_Everything is lie_

_And secret_

_We want the truth_

_But don't accept it_

_We are foolish_

_We can't stand the truth_

_That's the reason_

_Why lies and secrets existed_

_Livid Lies_

_Dangerous Secret_

_Hurting truth_

_We lie to escape_

_We kept secret_

_To protect_

_And for so many others reasons_

_We hide the truth_

_Behind our lies_

_Behind our secret_

_We can't stop lying_

_Even if we want to_

_Nothing to change_

_It'll always going to be like that_

_Stop lying to ourselves_

_Plausible lies_

_Vivid secret_

_Unheard truth_

_A world without_

_Lies and secrets can't exist_

_We aren't ready to hear_

_All the truth now_

_And probably we'll never be_

_Plausible Lies_

_Vivid Secret_

_Destructive truth_

"Finally, the last song before the pause, it's Misaka's song, The full tale of Misaka Chino, based on the Full course of Candy addict, also known as the Full Course of Candy Eaters, with the same music. Enjoy!" said Megumi. Misaka walked on the stage and began to sing.

_Once upon a single time in a mansion long ago_

_There were three children living in a palace filled with snow_

_The third child named Radi had slowly turned insane_

_She thought that life was boring and had set it all aflame_

_The Chinos were erased- All gone with no trace_

_All that remains is the children_

_Mizu, Misa and the last, Radi who broke like glass_

_Mizu, Misa, they both live for their parents_

_Enter a academy graduate and then sing_

_Don't let our memories disappear_

_Enter a life of pain, Enter Radi's game_

_Enter a world that only knows fear_

_Please don't abandon us, In you both of us trust_

_Our sister made our lives a little game_

_If you value your life, then help end our strife_

_We don't want to ever again feel pain_

_A house set aflame, two girls who lived in pain_

_Save us from the girl who is Eradicator_

_If you do not take heed, to our little warning_

_Then we'll all be Radi's toys forever_

_I love you, my sister. I love you, other sister_

_I don't want us all to fight like this_

_What happend to fun quarrels, what happened to our morals_

_I want us all normal is that a bad wish?_

_Enter a academy, graduate and then sing_

_Don't let our memories dissappear_

_Now you know of my life and of our little strife_

_So I beg you, free us from this fear_

_I love you, Radi. I want you to be free_

_From the awful insanity_

_You can probably guess, Radi's why I'm a mess_

_I just want to live a life that's free_

_Enter a academy, graduate and then sing_

_Don't let our memories dissappear_

_All our lives we have been, pawns for Radi's sin_

_Save us all from this nightmare_

_I love my life so much, I don't wanna give up_

_To a girl who thinks murder is fun_

_Enter our retalliation, Enter our rebellion_

_Eradicator, it's time that our game begun_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin_

_Begin!_

_"Let's end this."_

_**The Servant of Evergreen Maiden is to The Clockwork Rabbit,**  
_

_**Mere Tale belong to Castle Darkmoon,**_

_**Draco's tear version belong to draco21799,  
**_

_**Game Over and Vivid Secret belong to me  
**_

_**and The Full Tale of Misaka Chino is from Guardian Aelita.  
**_

_**You should all go listen tto the song Super Hero, from Len Kagamine, Tear from Miku Hatsune, Online Game Addict Sprechchor from Miku Hatsune and Love is war by the Utaite Pico. Also, if you don't already know Fireflower by Len Kagamine, you should listen to it either.  
**_

_**So See ya all in the second part of the chapter! Thudu!  
**_


	11. Concert part 2 ft Hirari's accident

**The concert part 2! Songs, songs, songs and even more songs! XD Thudu... Becoming tired... There is the second part of the concert. There in no one P.O.V., because I didn't feel like it. Next chapter will be in a Oc P.O.V. anyway. So enjoy!**

"Hi again! The second part of the concert is starting! Thududu-dudu!" said Siho.

"To begin beautifully, there is a duet composed of Masomi and Amber who will sing you One Hope, Last Song." Continued Megumi.

[Masomi singing] (Amber singing) [(both)] *music*

_[A gentle noise sounds along the windowsill._

_The night sky shows no sign for hope_

_Darken by the shadows of the foretelling future.]_

_(Tears of God streaked across this torn body of mine_

_As I remember your smile_

_With my crippled body, _

_All hope was lost for my life)_

_[Though this world shows no concern_

_I will stay with you to the end]_

_[(Just please, let say)]_

_[(This love we share...Let it be the last hope we have for us_

_This song for you, let it be heard by all...)]_

_*short instrumental*_

_[As the room falls to a monotone echo_

_This was the last breath_

_With a tearful gaze, _

_I bid you a kiss farewell.]_

_["How are you?" I asked the heavens_

_Though I knew you couldn't hear.]_

_(It is painful; it is unbearable_

_With a heart broken in two)_

_[It seems like you didn't love me to begin with_

_Have I wasted my days with one-sided love?_

_Please tell me, that isn't true.]_

_[(This love we had...just what is its meaning? This song for you...please listen to me one more time...)]_

_*instrumental*_

_[In this dreary weather I stood_

_A wind comes through_

_Whispering], ("I love you...")_

_[(This love we share...let it be the last hope we have for the world. This song to you...may it be heard by all...)]_

_*short instrumental*_

_[Let this be the last song for you...]_

"A sad, beautiful song." began Rei. "Now, we'll hear Life Game with Megumi!"

_The life is a game_

_Which can't be reset_

_When it's game over_

_Your life suddenly ends_

_(small instrumental part)_

_You live only once_

_You only play once_

_If the game ends_

_Your life ends_

_To avoid your fate_

_You shall make the good decision_

_Right or Left?_

_Which I choose?_

_The life is a game_

_Which can't be reset_

_When it's game over_

_Your life suddenly ends_

_The strategies and combos_

_Can only help you_

_To play longer on_

_Defeating your enemy_

_Continuing your life_

_Sickness, Injuries,_

_Love, Friends,_

_It's all a game_

_The life is a game_

_Which can't be reset_

_When it's game over_

_Your life suddenly ends_

_We should take some risks sometimes_

_Still limiting them_

_Trying something new everyday_

_We shall survive_

_Making no wrong move_

_No wrong decision_

_Enjoy your life_

_It's the key_

_The life is a game_

_Which can't be reset_

_When it's game over_

_Your life suddenly ends_

_You can't escape the game_

_You can't escape your fate_

_It's our destiny_

_We only live on purpose to die_

_So why running away?_

_(some instrumental)_

_Death will catch you anyway_

_A game is always ending_

_In a way or another_

_The life is a game_

_Which can't be reset_

_When it's game over_

_Your life suddenly ends_

"Now, let' hear covers! Whatever of Miku Hatsune by Hitomi, then Wanna Die of Len Kagamine by Riku, Prisoner of Len Kagamine by Hirari, Russian Roulette of Luka Megurine by Kurai, My crush was a monster boy of Gumi Megpoid by Mikuna and Chemical Emotions of Gumi Megpoid and Rin Kagamine by Arisa and Hana!" announced Kagami in order of the presentation.

(After all these songs)

"Now we'll hear Kagami with her song Broken Hope!" Siho's joyously (a bit too much for Kagami), jumping and raising her arms in the air. Kagami sighed and began to sing.

_Broken I am_

_Defeat showed up_

_My broken hope lay on the ground_

_As the sounds stopped_

_As you stop moving_

_As you stop breathing_

_Everything shattered_

_My world turned upside down_

_You're not here anymore_

_Where are you gone?_

_Could I see you again someday?_

_Shattered heart_

_Broken Hope_

_You won't come back_

_When would I accept it?_

_My hope still lived_

_As I refuse to believe it_

_You miss me_

_I hope I miss you too_

_So long we that we hadn't seen each other_

_When are we going to see each other again?_

_Shattered heart_

_Broken hope_

_When will I admit it?_

_I took a picture of you_

_We had taken so long ago_

_Do you remember?_

_I hugged the picture with all my heart_

_You miss me so much_

_I wish you'll come back_

_Shattered heart_

_Broken hope_

_I finally accept your fate_

_I finally accept your death_

_I always had hoped_

_You would still be alive_

_But you're dead and you won't come back_

_A recovering heart_

_A new hope_

_That wherever you are_

_You're happy now_

"Sad song. For the one who hadn't understood, it's a girl waiting to her boyfriend to come back. He got an accident and when he stopped breathing, the girl's hope had been broken just like her heart. By there, she wished for him to come back. But he can't, because he's dead. At the end, the girl admits the boy's death and wish for him to live happy wherever he is now." explained Rei.

"Then, covers again! Lyric will sing the beast by Miku Hatsune while Sakurai will sing Scissorhand, originally by Miku Hatsune. Kamlyn will sing Borderlands! By Len Kagamine when Koichi will sing Sorairo! By Len again. Lia will sing Chronophobia from Rin Kagamine while her brother, Len, will sing Out of Eden." Said Megumi.

(the song passed)

"And now, another Draco's song, which is name The Chasm of Myself !" chirped Siho. The instrumental song of the deep-sea girl by Miku Hatsune began to play, Draco singing the changed lyrics.

_I am floating through infinity, constantly falling, wondering when I'll stop._

_I don't know how long I'll fall, but when I reach the bottom, I'll come back up again._

_I see a bit of light, and I rush toward it foolishly, only to realize it had been a fake/_

_I not to sure what I can believe in anymore,_

_and I wonder if I should just give up my quest,_

_and that's when the voice called out to me._

_"No quest is too impossible, so don't give up hope."_

_That was what the voice said, so what path do I choose?_

_I keep on falling,_

_into the black infinity._

_Wondering if I'll ever see the sun,_

_seeing as it's so far away..._

_I keep on falling, losing myself in the darkness,_

_until I realize I should keep going._

_"I must stay strong." I said to myself._

_I keep my quest to my heart..._

_I kept on falling,_

_in my task to touch the bottom._

_But even still, in the back of my mind,_

_I feel myself filled with doubt..._

_I nearly abandoned hope, and nearly believed it was the end,_

_Why do I torture myself? Why am I cursed!_

_(Instrumental)_

_I feel a stone of sadness lying in my heart,_

_and I felt completely lost..._

_I felt myself break,_

_everything destroyed, about myself,_

_then I felt something odd, something different,_

_I had touched my goal..._

_I felt my heart leap, the stone of sadness gone,_

_I have succeeded in my quest._

_I have finally done it,_

_I am ready to return to myself..._

_(brief instrumental)_

_I have won, and I am happy..._

_(Instrumental)_

"To finish, Micheal Starfire will sing you Rotten Heresy and Chocolate, the Utaite Touyu version. Eugene, Elias and Hazel will sing in trio the song Sandplay of the Singing Dragon." Kagami announced.

/**/**/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hirari walked outside of the building for some fresh air. He went to the backyard. He was on a hill. There was, behind him, a land of flower. The abrupt hill was a few meters high from the flower land. A few meters away at his left, was a tiny path to go down to the flower land. He sniffed the air, which was full of the flower good scent.

Hearing footstep, he froze, petrified, waiting to saw who it was when the person would come near him. He felt cold hand on his back as if was pushed off of the hill. He turned around, trying to grab something to avoid falling, only to take the person sleeve, which ripped as he continued falling. The only thing he saw was a shadowy figure and white hair with shiny bright pink eyes before hitting the ground.

**Credit: One hope, Last song belong to The Clockwork Rabbit**

**Broken Hope and Life Game belong to me,  
**

**The Chasm of Myself belong to draco219799.  
**

**The songs I mentionned: Russian Roulette by Luka Megurine  
**

**Super Hero, Borderlands!, Sorairo!, Prisoner, Out Of Eden and Wanna Die by Len Kagamine  
**

**Chronophobia by Rin Kagamine  
**

**Chemical Romace from Gumi and Rin  
**

**My crush was A Monster Boy by Gumi  
**

**Scissorhand, the beast, Whatever!, Online Game Addict Sprechchor by Miku Hatsune  
**

**Rotten Heresy and Chocolate, Touyu version  
**

**Love is war, Utaite Pico version.  
**

**Sandplay of the singing dragon is sing by all the Vocaloids.  
**

**I also recommend you to go check the song Stayin' Alive of Miku and Len Append. I love that song.  
**

**And does anyone can told me new Vocaloid song? I'm in mood to listen new one.  
**

**Question because we're in songs mood (at least I am): What is your favorite Vocaloid song?  
**

**On that, see ya next chapter!  
**


	12. The trip and Megumi's humiliating day

**Thanks to everyone who had reviwed/Pm me. Could we get 100 undred review before the twenth chapter? :D Already 77. :3**

** This chapter... Well yeah. I'll just said for now that the field of Kuroshi and the Hitamino one doesn't exist. I just created them. So, see ya at the bottom of the page for more thing!**

(Two weeks later)

Megumi P.O.V.

I was writing on a sheet. What was I writing? Who would be perfect with who. As in a relationship. It's hard… I wrote with my small, to not say incredibly tiny writing. Sometimes, I wrote so tiny that I can't read what I wrote… Anyway, go back to the point, we were in a class, not one of our usual one. A way bigger one, with all of us in.

I heard the door opened and I saw Len Kagamine entered, followed by Piko Utatane, Gumo Megpoid, Kaito Shion and Yuma. What's happening?

"Hi everyone! We have two great news to announce you!" said Gumo.

"Indeed! Because of all your great work for the concert, we decide to do a trip with you guys!" continued Len, as cheerful as Gumo were.

"Also, you all had heard of Hirari's accident, right? He broke his legs when falling off a hill. But he'll come back with us, just in time for the trip!" added Kaito.

"There will be two groups, already made, with two different destinations, still similar." learned Yuma, way more calm than the other teachers.

"So here the list!" Piko said, cheerful as Len, Kaito and Gumo. "In the first group, Riku, Megumi, Kei, Rei, Amber, Mizumi, Misaka, Siho, Hitoshi, Draco, Hitomi, Kurai, Hirari, Masomi, Renji. The second one, Kagami, Arisa, Mikuna, Lia, Len, Elias, Micheal, Eugene, Hazel, Kamlyn, Koichi, Hana Kaido, Sakurai and Lyric."

"The first group will go at the field of Kuroshi, the second one at the field of Hitamino." stated Gumo.

"The first group will be accompanied by me, Gumo, Rin, Yuma, Miku, Gumi and Piko. The second one will be accompanied by Kaito, Luka, Teto, Luki, IA, Gakupo and Mikuo." said Len.

There was probably another reason than that. Curiosity getting the best of me, I asked "And why are you truly doing this? What would it serve to you to bring us there?"

Silence fell on us.

"Well, everything is a good excuse to stop working, right?" asked Len. I nodded as they said that we were going to go there tomorrow and let us go to prepare ourselves.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I placed my bags on one of the shelves of the bus. We were going! I turned to saw everyone who was in the bus. Haku and Meiko had been added to the trip. Everyone was there except of… Try to guess.

Hitomi. I went to the front, where Yuma were sat. It was him who was driving the bus.

"Hey, when are we going to go?" I asked.

"In five minutes. Why?" answered Yuma.

"I need to go search Hitomi. Would you wait for us?" I replied.

"No problem." The pink-haired boy said while I ran back to my dorm.

Hitomi, you began to annoy me hard with all your retards to everything.

(Time skip for Megumi to be face of her room door)

"Hitomi! Why are you late again? The bus will start soon! We have no time to lost!" I yelled, after had slammed the door open. Hitomi jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I...» she said, before I continued.

"Not another I didn't saw the time pass! I'm tired of them! Now, move your ass and hurry in the bus!" I continued to yell, with her quickly taking her back and running to the bus. I went after her, calmly walking.

(Time skip for them to arrive in the bus)

I was now in the bus. Only two places were left. Hitomi took the place next to Draco, leaving one place free. Beside Len. Why it always happen to me? I went sat next to him. His head was against the window.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I answered.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good, and you?" I replied.

"Good." He finished. I hate that kind of conversation. I sighed and tried to look through the window. Len's face was occupying the half of it. Some minutes after the bus had started, Len fell asleep. He was so cute when sleeping. His long eyelashes were doing some shadow on his cheeks. His golden hair was slightly shining. The small ponytail he had been a bit mess up. Strand of hair had escaped the elastic. He looked so peaceful… His lips were pale pink and full, looking really kissable…

Wait, what I'm am thinking? I can't fantasize on my teacher! Come on! I still couldn't get my eyes out of him. I'm so weird… I suddenly yawned, feeling tired. No long time after, I fell asleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I slowly wake up as the bus stopped, Yuma yelling that we were arrived. I lifted my head from…

Len's shoulder! As I remarked it, I jumped aside, waking up Len.

"What happened?" said Len, visibly tired. He stretched his arm, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We arrived." I said. I just hadn't wanted him to know I used him as a pillow. It's not lying when you just not saying it, right? His shoulder was the most comfortable pillow I never had… So sad I couldn't have it again.

We all go down of the bus.

"Now, we'll get the tent set up! Rei and Kurai together, Hitomi and Megumi, Siho and Amber, Mizaka and Mizumi, Riku and Kei, Renji and Hirari, Masomi, Hitoshi and Draco…" excitedly yelled Piko.

"And the teachers, them?" asked my brother.

"Len and Gumo will sleep in the same tent, as for Yuma and Piko, Haku and Meiko, Gumi, Rin and me." answered Miku.

Everyone set their tent up. Me, Riku, Kei, Len, Rin and Gumo had to go search wood for a fire. It was silent. Rin and Gumo were holding hands.

"So, Rin, Gumo, you're going out?" I asked curiously. Rin blushed.

"Well, yeah..." answered Gumo.

"About how many time?" wondered my brother.

"About two month." replied Rin. We began to talk about their relationship while Len stayed silent.

Arrived to a place full of piece of wood, we stopped talking and began searching. I lifted an average wooden stick, not to bid nor too small, only to saw the most gigantic spider I had never seen. She was taller than my head with her feet! She had long, thick legs and a giant body. I began to screamed and jumped in someone arms (Dunno who) just like Scooby-Doo jump in Shaggy's arms.

"A giant spider!" I screamed, pointing at the spider. Kei and Rin froze, Riku crushing the spider under his feet. Now you're dead, giant spider! Haha!

I turned my head to saw on who I had jumped Scooby-Doo style. Len.

I quickly push myself off of him, falling hard on the ground. I groaned as I stood up.

"Sorry..." I apologized to Len.

"It's okay!" he answered, his face full of misunderstanding.

**Thudu! There it is. The two groups gonna have their P.O.V. just to say.**

**For Megumi's tiny handwritting, it is how I wrote. One time, my teacher who was reading what I had wrote after had reading alot of others thing without her glasse on, put them on when she reads mine. How humiliating. -.-' She always had asked me to wrote bigger.  
**

**Megumi- "How humiliating? What you do to me, jumping in Len's arms like Scooby_doo because of a stupid spider, that is truly humiliating!"  
**

**Me- "I know! I'm sorry! Forgave me pleease! Don't kill me" *me on my knee, prying for her to don't kill me*  
**

**Ok. I just had wanted to do that. Poor Megu. She was totally humiliated.  
**

**Did I say I love Scooby and Shaggy? Because I do! When I was young, I never had missed a Scooby-Doo emission or movie. I was a fan and I'm still one. But I don't like the new Scooby. Shaggy and Vera (or Velma, depending on the version) don't go out together nor Fred and Daphne does! Argh! IT's annoying me. Scooby-Doo is my childhood classic. I always had love it. I still do.  
**

**Anyway, Rin X Gumo! I love that couple, so... There it is!  
**

**Hitomi... Why always so late?  
**

**The trip will continue next chapter. Thudu!  
**

**So, see ya all next chapter!  
**


	13. Trip Part 2

**Wanna** ** do a Scooby-Doo fanclub. :D Who's in? Anyway, the suit of the trip. I know who'S gonna have an hangover.. XD You, you'll see by reading the chapter. The song Fields of Energy belong to draco21799 and the story is mine. XD Enjoy! Fast update, just had ideas And when I have ideas I wrote them down. Sorry for the rather short chapter. I had to end it there. It's the 13th chapter. It bring bad luck (number 13). *go hide in a corner* Still enjoy anyway!  
**

Draco's P.O.V.

The night had begun has we set the fire. Megumi was looking rather angry, without giving any reason. Kei had said it was a bit because of a spider and that she wasn't mad against anyone. She was mad against herself.

"So, does someone wanna sing around the fire?" asked Piko. I raised my hand and went to the fire.

"Let's go Draco!" yelled Hirari. He had come not long ago. His legs was broken but aside of that, he was okay, free of the hospital. I put the music of Ievan Polkka, with the lyrics changed to fit that atmosphere. The instrumental began as I wait. I began to sang.

_Standing in a field,_

_oh yes a field,_

_a field unlike any other._

_All of a sudden, I feel the need,_

_to dance with new found energy._

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy,_

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy._

_Standing in a field,_

_oh yes a field,_

_a field unlike any other._

_All of a sudden, I feel the need,_

_to dance with new found energy._

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy,_

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy._

A long instrumental began as I began to dance the Ievan Polkka Dance. I continued to sang.

_Standing in a field,_

_oh yes a field,_

_a field unlike any other._

There I went over Hitomi, grabbing her hand, dragging her to dance with me. She laughed as I did. I didn't know why I did that, but I won't complain.

_All of a sudden, I feel the need,_

_to dance with new found energy._

_In the field of energy,_

_In the field of energy,_

_In the field of,_

_In the field of,_

_In the,_

_In the,_

_In the,_

_In the,_

_Standing in a field,_

_oh yes a field,_

_a field unlike any other._

_All of a sudden, I feel the need,_

_to dance with new found energy._

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy,_

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy._

_Standing in a field,_

_oh yes a field,_

_a field unlike any other._

_All of a sudden, I feel the need,_

_to dance with new found energy._

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy,_

_In the field of energy I dance with new found energy._

Another instrumental were there as I continued to dance with Hitomi. As the song finished we were still in each other embrace. We both blushed. As I was to lean in to kiss her, Kei suddenly appeared of nowhere.

"Awesome dance you two!" he said, clapping.

"Do you finished to ruin my moment?" I yelled, beginning to run after him.

/(*.*)/

"And now, if we drink some sake?" asked Meiko, everyone rushing in to have some.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kamlyn P.O.V.

The night had set and the fire was started. It sucked that I wasn't with Siho… Whatever.

I sat next to Kagami. Some people were singing, dancing around the fire. Not for me. I hate this kind of thing. Thinking of it, Siho would probably have dragged me with her there. So in fact, I'm lucky she isn't there.

I turned looking to Kagami.

"You no dancing?" I asked her.

"Not for me. It's not the kind of thing I do, even with Siho. And you?" she replied.

"Not for me either." I answered, smiling. We continued talking for the rest of the time, laying on the ground, observing the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, right?" she asked me.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said. I didn't even know why I said that, it just had slipped.

She only posed her head on my chest and fell asleep. Smiling, I fell asleep either.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

No one P.O.V. sometime later

Masomi wake up in a dark place, without any clues of where he was. He was tied on a chair. He looked around, trying to found what happened. I just remember being drunk the night before and falling asleep a bit far away of the others. He closed his eyes and re-opened them. He was still there. Seeing absolutely nothing, he felt something slapping his back. The blood began to roll on his back as the tears rolled down his cheeks. It hurt him, like he never had been hurted. He heard music playing. A girl, mostly in white appeared.

"So white…" He said.

"White makes blood looks prettier." Answered the girl. Masomi began to heavily breathing, scared. Who wouldn't be? A song began to play, "Run through the Speed Highway" from Sonic Adventure, Masomi recognized.

"Find how this song is relate to me and I may let you leave." She said to a terrified Masomi, who was heavily sweating.

"What will happen if I don't find it?" Masomi asked.

"You'll be stuck here… And I'll kill you later. I have to make you suffer first, right?"


	14. The Hangover

**Hi everyone! Do I already said I love PM and Reviews? Because I do! And if anyone wanna talk to me about whatever, just do it. I won't bite. I'm so bored...  
**

**Anyway, this chapter changed of P.O.V. alot because I'd wanted to do their awakening. The chapter is mostly that. Just thought of the Hangover movie all long. Thudu!  
**

**So, enjoy this chapter!  
**

Hitomi P.O.V.

I woke up. I still feel dazed from yesterday. We had drink a lot, Haku and Meiko bringing almost one truck full of sake. I didn't remember of anything which happened yesterday night. Hope that I didn't do anything embarrassing…

I found out I was in my tent, the pink and white one me and Megumi shared. I tried to find her but the only thing I found was a sleeping Draco. Wait, what Draco is doing there? His shirt was tied on his head, leaving him shirtless. I quickly looked away in embarrassment. Draco slightly opened his eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"You're in my tent that I share with Megumi but she isn't here. What happened? We drank to become drunk and forgot everything which happened." I answered.

"What hour is it?" he wondered. Good question. I looked at my watch.

"5 A.M." I replied, Draco nodding. He suddenly pulled me toward him.

"Let's go back to sleep." He said, snuggling against me. I quickly fall asleep.

Megumi P.O.V.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I lifted my head from my comfortable pillow, which was even more comfortable than Len Kagamine's shoulder, to scan where I was. The wall seemed to no solid. I tried to remember the night before to only fail. Iclosed my eyes, opening them after some seconds. I remembered that we were in a field and that we had drunk. A lot. So, I was in a tent. But not mine. The tent was yellow, with the door green. Mine was pink and white. I checked down to see what kind of pillow was that comfortable. Only to saw Len Kagamine.

What was he doing here? Oh. It was probable that it was his tent. Yellow. Yeah. Green for Gumo. It was totally his tent. I looked at my clothes. I was fully dress. Only problem; my tie was missing and the top of my shirt was unbuttoned. What happened yesterday? I also remarked that my boots was missing. I sighed and looked at Len. His tie was missing as his shoes, socks and belt. What freakin' happened yesterday? I searched for my boots in the tent. They weren't there. Probably outside, then. After I went looking-searching for my tie. It was intertwined with Len's one. I found a portative mirror, looking to belong to Miku by his teal color. I checked myself in it to saw my hair messy. That wasn't really remarkable: my hair had big curls. I checked my neck to saw something terrifying me. A hickey. What the hell happened yesterday? We were drunk. Drunk, drunk and drunk. It doesn't count. I retained a scream. Sighing, I buttoned my unbuttoned buttons and grabbed my tie to tie it around my neck. I decided to go outside, to end this shame and find my boots, but something grabbed my waist. I turned my head to saw a sleepy Len snuggling against me. He was sleeping. He mumbled the words teddy bear. Too bad he was such a comfortable pillow, I go back to sleep directly.

Misaka P.O.V.

I woke up in the most uncomfortable position ever. I was sit with a tree in my back. Horrible. I tried to remember yesterday. Blank. Damn… Why? Why was it me who was sleeping against the tree? SighingI tried to looked around me. My vision was blurry. I saw the indistinct contour f trees and others sleeping person on the ground, with tents. I also saw shorts pink hair on my lap. Someone was sleeping there maybe. I couldn't know, all what was near me was swaying. I drifted back in my sleep.

Amber P.O.V.

I woke up, the sun annoying me. I realized I was outside and hadn't a memories from the night before. I lifted my head, scanning what was around me. There was Riku, with Siho sleeping her head on his chest. Knowing Siho, she could use everyone as a pillow. I remarked that I was holding Riku's hand somehow. Ugh, whatever. I sat up and looked around. Meiko had a sake bottle in her hand and lay on the floor on her back. Someone was against a tree, with someone on his lap. Already tired, I let myself fell on my back and went back to sleep.

Rei P.O.V.

I was sleeping in my tent as I woke up, Hitoshi by my side. Trying to remember what happened, I put my boots on. Black hole. I didn't remember anything. I grabbed mirror just outside the tent. I checked myself in. My hair was messy, at the image of Hitoshi own, and my eyes looked tired. I yawned as I catch something else. No, not a hickey! I'm so lucky… But thinking of it, as we were drunk, I'm probably not alone. We are surely five at least to have one. At least. I laughed. At least, I had picked Hitoshi. He was a good choice.

Kurai P.O.V.

I went out of my tent. I just had passed a wonderful night, the end with Renji. I was the only one to remember everything which happened and I knew it. I had seen Riku put a pill, which make you forgot everything. I had drunk another bottle when everyone else had drink a bit of that one. Even Riku, the idiot. I laughed. I remembered everything when they, they won't. Maybe one day I'll tell them what happened. It was so damn funny.

Meiko and Haku had both a bottle of sake in their hands, lying on the ground outside. Misaka was sleeping against a tree, Yuma's head on her lap. Siho's head rested on Riku who was holding her waist and somehow Amber hand. So, a player, Riku? When we are drunk everything can happen. Kei were snuggling against Mizumi also outside, just like Gumi and Piko. All the others were in tents, but not always their own. I shook my head as the world seemed to wake up. Everyone was waking up, exiting the tents or standing up. As everyone was out, standing outside, I remarked Masomi's absence. Maybe he was still sleeping. No worries to made about him, he could survive to everything. Sighing, I went to the circle which had began to form by the others.

**Kurai, Kurai... You so evil. Anyway, next chapter will continue this.**

**Question: Does anyone want a sequel to this story when finished? JUst want to have your opinion. 'cause I love them. Just like the reviews.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy that as I enjoyed writting it. And I know, I can be pervert some times. *hides in shame* Not my fault! But isn't what can happen in a hangover? Maybe, maybe not. I more think it's because I'm just pervert sometimes. Thudu! feel tired.  
**

**See ya all next chapter and don't forget to drop a review!  
**


	15. The Letter and the Plan

**HI everyone! Here is another chapter! 93 reviews :3 Love you guys! I feel happy. Thudu! Anyway, see ya all at the bottom of the page!**

Amber P.O.V.

Everyone had gone to the middle of our camp. Why? I didn't know. Everyone seemed to forgot where they slept and with who they woke up to went check that.

"What it's that?" I heard someone muttered as I made my way through the crowd. I saw a knife on the ground. Weird, we hadn't brought any knife. A paper was pierced by the knife.

"Let's the game begin." Yuma read.

"Masomi isn't there! I check in every tent and around here but he isn't here!" she yelled, worries written all over her face.

"Let's the game begin… Oh no! Someone kidnapped Masomi and torture him like in Saw! There's no choice left! We all gonna die!" Rei screamed and then fell on her knees. Hitoshi immediately hugged her.

"I'm sure it's that. That person had tried to kill me too, or at least injured me. It's the evidence." Said Hirari, sure of himself.

"Oh god! Now, nobody say I'll be right back, nobody drink, take drugs or have sex or you'll die. Proof, we have drink yesterday. When you are purchase by the killer never climb upstairs. Don't listen to any horror movie and don't check anything which is occult. Don't say "Who's there?" you do not want to know! Don't split up or go off in pairs. Don't scream, it only attracts the attention of the mentally unstable. Don't plead to God for help... remember there is NO GOD! Don't laugh at, or mock the killer, they can hear you... always! Don't attempt to unmask the killer! Don't check to see if the killer is dead... he never is! And never assume the killer is dead. The police cannot believe us. They never believe people when it's need. And if we call them, they'll only die. We will die if they give a gift, disagree with the rest of the group, or propose. If you have a pet, you'll die. At least one of us will perfectly understand the threat. Like, Perfectly. Never search something in the basement. Don't open the closed door, especially if you hear scratching, heavy breathing, or any other strange noises from the other side. DO NOT go into the dark room. Never hesitate to kill the killer; it'll only get your killed. If the killer is wounded, always hit the wound, it's much more painful and easier than trying to make new wounds. If you're sexy, your chance to survive are minimal. After you kill the maniac, don't stand anywhere near the body and don't drop the gun, knife or other instrument of death because (1) he is not dead and (2) you will be needing the instrument of death again. Kill the person in the group who suggests that you split up. That will eventually get you killed. Kill the greedy person in the group. He/she will eventually get you killed. Never be with the group who plays vicious pranks on the shy strange new kid. Those pranksters will soon meet their doom and often in a horribly gory way. If someone in your group is too scared to shoot when the monster is bearing down on you, grab the gun and shoot the monster yourself, or use your weapon to kill both the monster and your friend, especially if there are more monsters around. Your friend was dead weight. Go ahead and slap the screaming hysterical girl because she will be the one to distract everyone when there really is danger. Nothing is ever over if it is still nighttime. If it seems as though you have just woken up from a horrible nightmare, chances are you are still in grave danger. Take heed of all warnings from animals and children. They usually know more than you do. If someone say you to stay there, stay there. And I think it's that, yeah." Shout Megumi.

Everyone looked at her, startled and stunned.

"What the hell was that?" asked Riku.

"The survival rules to Horror movie. I'm fan of them. Don't say them all, thought… " she answered. After several minutes, everyone get over Megumi's guide for Horror movie's survival and began to talk about what could have happened to Masomi.

Draco P.O.V.

Megumi, me, Rei, Kei, Mizumi and Hitomi were in a little group aside of the others. Group had begun to be formed, as the teachers with the teachers, etc.

"We shall go save Masomi! We can't let him in the hand of a killer who will torture him and make him mentally instable because of the torture!" said Kei.

"Yeah! He could change of personality because of a mental traumatism." Explained Rei.

"Another reason to go save him!" said Hitomi.

"We shall do like the Scooby-Doo gang!" I said, everyone looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Exactly! We should do traps to catch the killer!" chirped Megumi.

"Right! We'll need of everyone here! Megumi's survival guide to killer, Hitomi's rapidity, my calmness, Draco's imagination and Rei's and Kei's stupidity!" continued Mizumi.

"Wait, what?" asked the twins to be ignored.

"Let's begin this now!" said Hitomi.

"Firstly, someone gonna have to watch everyone back. In fact, watch the back of somebody else. The killer is almost always behind you. We shall go quickly and retrieve fastly, without any police help. For the trap, we'll know the killer hidden place, so it will be easier. Our priority is to save Masomi. We should search in the abandon place, I don't think the killer would do this in a crowd." Explained Megumi.

"There is only two abandoned house around here." Answered Mizumi after had checked on her phone.

After, sadly, we had to go in the bus to returned in school.

(time skip)

Everything was prepared. Thinking of it, I was like Fred, when Hitomi was like Daphne, Mizumi Velma, Rei Scooby, Kei Shaggy and Megumi Scrappy-Doo. Weird. Anyway, the twins arrived… Wearing totally different outfits than normally.

Kei wore a green t-shirt with brow pants while Rei wore a brown shirt with black pants. She also wore a teal dog necklace with a diamond shape pendant wearing a S. Scooby-Doo necklace! Where had she found it?

Megumi was nowhere in sight. Sighing, I turned to saw a black car stopped just beside us. Megumi stepped outside of the car, wearing a brown shirt with black dots and black pants, along with a brown bow with black dots in her hair. She also wore Scrappy-Doo's necklace.

"Hi everyone! I find the car!" she said.

"It's who's car?" I asked.

"Len's car. Check inside, it's all yellow. I stole his key back at the field. He had it on him. I had thought I could use it for shopping or something like that, but finally I have a better idea." She answered, smiling. We entered the car, Megumi's driving, to find Masomi.

**I love Scooby. And the idea had been given, like. So I took it. Thudu!**

**I gave you a real Survival guide to survive to a Horror movie (they're all true rules) bit it isn't all of them. I just didn't said the occult ones. I just love horror movie, so I know that. And everyone, in movies, who is like me, knowing alot of how to survive in a horror movie, just die. Like Robbie or Randy in the Scream's movies series.  
So, I hope you all like that chapter. See ya all next chapter!  
**


	16. Operation Rescue

**Hi back everyone. You know what? I'm hyper dyper super happy! :D 102 reviews! Just at the 16 chapter in 6 days! Yeah! I'm so happy. So thanks everyone who reviewed. Seriously I love you all. **

**And there will be a sequel! That you all gonna read, right?  
**

**Anyway, we have to finish this story before. Let's go with the chapter! Thudududu-uh!  
**

Rei P.O.V

We checked the first abandoned house. Seriously, there was nothing. We checked every single room to nothing find. We guessed that it was the other house.

We were currently in Len's car, without Len. The exterior was black when the interior was entirely yellow. About some things which was black. His car was awesome.

We finally arrived to the other house, which looked like a mansion. A British-looking mansion, surely inspired by the British culture. It was so big…

"How are we supposed to find anything in that?" almost yelled Kei, to have his mouth covered by Megumi's hand.

"Don't yell, idiot. The killer doesn't need to know that we're here. And we shall not split up. It's the worst we can do. So, now kept quiet and watch your back." She stated, releasing Kei and entering the house as we followed her. It was so dark… So smart we have come in when the night had begun. Another rule: Never go at night. Why were we doing so?

"Why are we going here by night?" I whispered.

"She would expect us by day, no?" Megumi answered, also whispering. Seeing a little light, just as the one of a candle, I walked toward there. Soon enough, I entered a room weakly light, when I saw a chair. I quickly rushed there, seeing blood splattered on the ground. I found Masomi tied up on the chair, with some wounds. I untied him, Draco and Kei helping him to stand up. He was unconscious. Why was it so easy? We brought him in the car, leaving the mansion as fastly as possible.

(some time skip of 3 minutes)

Masomi opened his eyes lightly.

"Hey… I have a song… Wanna sing it too you…" he said, his voice weak and low. I nodded in answer, with him playing music go out of nowhere (the nowhere to be his Ipod, which he still had somehow). The music was too low for anyone than me to hear it, as for his song.

_With a half life, half death chance_

_There lays a coin along the road_

_On a busy street as such, _

_No one dares to go near the thing_

_Because the percent of death is higher_

_*tiny instru*_

_Should I, should I not do so?_

_With each minute the percent goes down_

_On a busy street as so, _

_Maybe it's possible_

_For the percent rises and falls_

_Under the pressure of a ticking clock_

_I must choose yes or no_

_One coin to another_

_Should I take a risk?_

_With a single flip of the coin_

_The percentage stays 50-50_

_This world has many problems_

_All depends on the choice you make_

_With the turn of the clock _

_Can you get a second chance?_

_That depends_

_What is the problem?_

_*Short instru*_

_When day turns into night_

_The street dies down_

_The coin was replaced with a dollar _

_How so is a mystery_

_You should find out_

_Under the pressure of a ticking clock_

_The wager has increased_

_One dollar to another_

_Should I go for it?_

_With a single spin of a coin_

_Your chances for good luck just went up_

_In a world of many problems_

_You might make a good choice_

_With the turn of a clock_

_Can I get a second chance?_

_That depends_

_Do you want to refuse the offer?_

_*Instrumental*_

_10 bucks wager_

_I went there to receive the prize_

_The good time is higher but..._

_No one said bad equals zero_

_With a single flip of the coin_

_The percentage stays 50-50_

_This world has many problems_

_All depends on the choice you make_

_With the turn of the clock_

_Will you get that chance?_

_Sorry, but no deals with death are made_

_With a single spin of a coin_

_Your death rate just went up_

_In a world full of problems_

_A percentage never reaches zero_

_With this choice you made_

_That puts an end to you_

_So let me know_

_How fun is my coin toss for you?_

_*ending music*_

He fainted. It freaked me out. I wasn't the cheerful, easy-going guy I'd known. Masomi's songs were generally comedy or romance before… Not like that. The mental traumatism had surely stroke him. I hope one day he'll came back as before…

Arisa P.O.V.

A police officer was standing in front of us. It was a girl, with long white hair which ended in pink.

"We didn't call police." Said Siho. The police was supposedly here for Masomi's disappearance.

"We got a call from an unknown place, that someone was being held in hostage or something like that. So I came here." She said. "Now, was him having a girlfriend?"

"No… But he seemed to like Amber." I answered.

"Okay… So, did he have a best friend?" she asked.

"Hum… I think it is Hirari. " replied Mikuna. The police was writing in a small notebook. Her pen fell so she went down to search it. I remarked she also took a paper which was on the ground. Nevermind.

Then, we heard a car speeding outside and stopping. After, Draco and Kei entered, holding an unconscious Masomi. They were followed by Rei, Megumi, Hitomi and Mizumi. Masomi was bleeding, leaving red spots where he passed.

"I have to go." said the police before running outside. The door closed, stopping the rain's sound.

"Call a freakin' doctor!" Megumi yelled. Gakupo rushed in, having his doctor's license. They took him to the infirmary. Everyone was happy that he had come back… But we all knew he had been tortured with the wounds he had. The janitor began to clean the red spots Masomi's blood had created. I pity him.

No one P.O.V.

Someone grabbed a paper, reading with avidity. The person cruelly laugh as her glimmering pink eyes went on the paper over and over again.

"Oh… Now, I have this thing, with what I can hurt you in the depth of yours hearts… Emotional torment is so more fun to do! Oh, Misa, Mizu, the game began… And I have an advantage." The girl said, in a voice filled by insanity, smiling a twisted smile. Again, she laughed.

On the paper was wrote _the list of who would be perfect in a relationship with who_, with all the couples which was sleeping together because of the hangover underline.

"Oh thanks, dear Megumi, to have lost this list… I'll cherish it, don't worry. I won't lost it as you did. Oh no, it's too helpful for me…" the girl continued, laughing from her insane, twisted laugh again.

**The song belong to The Clockwork Rabbit. Hope you liked the chapter. Masomi's rescue was short with a reason.. Or two. :3 Anyway, keep reviewing everyone, I love you all!**

**Then, see ya all next chapter! Thududu-uh!  
**


	17. Double Revelation

**H****i everyone! Come back with another chapter. Sorry for the late update... (About when a late update is an update not done the morning? Oh, yeah.. ABout I'm always updating the morning...) My brother had stole the computer.-' When I think that I firstly said that two updates a day will happen rarely... I was terribly wrong.**

**So now, Enjoy!  
**

Kurai P.O.V. (a week later)

Everyone had seemed to had forgot their hangover. More because they wasn't sure if they want to know what happened then because they were focused on Masomi, who was still recovering at the hospital. Me, I still remembered everything. And obviously, one day they'll have no choice than to ask if someone remember this day to know how Masomi had disappeared. The only thing I knew about him was that he was gone a bit far from us, searching something.

And this day was today.

"We must know what happened in the trip. If it help us with knowing what happened to Masomi, or more who injured him, we have to know. Anyone remember?" announced Yuma.

Everyone tried to remember without any success. I raised my hand, confident.

"Yes Kurai?" asked a nervous Len Kagamine. He was almost shivering, the poor boy. Everyone was nervous. Nobody knew what they could had done this day.

"I remember. I'm actually the only to do so." I answered.

"Why only you?" wondered Piko, almost accusingly.

"Because I saw Riku put some pills in the sake. Everyone had drink a bit of that bottle, even Riku himself. Only me didn't." I replied, Riku groaning. Everyone cast him an accusingly glare.

"Tell us what happened then." said a shivering Miku.

"Well, I remember that Misaka had begun to fight Meiko because of I don't remember what. Mizumi, Megumi, Kei, Yuma and Rei had won to make her stop beating Meiko. What I also clearly remember is that, Hitoshi and Rei was making out, just like for Megumi and Len, Piko and Gumi, Rin and Gumo, Hitomi and Draco, Yuma and Misaka, Mizumi and Kei and others… And for what happened for the 4 first couple I said, after… Well it was a bit different but still in the same line and for the others I'm not totally sure of what…"

"Shut up! It wasn't that we wanted to know! It's what happened to Masomi! What he had done not us!" yelled a furious Megumi. Everyone was stunned, a bit ashamed because they weren't going out with the person, because it was said out loud, etc… I could almost see the smoke from Megumi's head or the X that we saw in cartoons and anime when someone is angry. She was really pissed off, ready to kill me if I said something more. She crossed her arms on her chest, still fuming. Everybody agreed, even if I saw a hint of interest in Riku's eyes… Oh the pervert.

"I only know that Masomi was gone to go check something a bit far away from the camp. Nothing else a about him about that he didn't came back." I said.

"So funny that in your story we don't know what _you_ did." Bitterly replied Kei, just as his older sister had done earlier.

"So, he was caught when he had gone to this place…" reasoned Draco.

"Bravo, Sherlock." I sarcastically said.

/*/*/

Hitomi P.O.V.

I watched Megumi as she put our room in even more disorder than it was before. Megumi was chaotic, disordered and disorganized. And now, she was putting the room messier. My part of the room was say more organized than Megumi's part. When you steps in him, you're sure you're in the most indescribable chaos or in an apocalypse. It's that much in disorder. And just imagine she make it messier.

"What are you searching?" I asked.

"A paper." She answered, searching in a pile of paper, throwing them behind her.

"What paper?" I wondered.

"Of who would be good in a couple and I underline the one who had been waking up together." She growled, moving a giant replica of a road roller. What was that thing doing here? I had never seen that before… Now, I'm sure that if we were searching in Megumi's disorder, we could find a corpse or two, or maybe even an elixir to be immortal. She is just that messier… The worst is that she normally found what she wants in two seconds. But not today.

"I gave up. I probably had lost it somewhere in the school." She said, going to sat down on her bed, which was clean, without anything on, surprisingly.

"Let's go, we have class." I said, bringing a defeat Megumi behind me.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Megumi P.O.V.

I just lost that paper. And I can't redo it because I already forgot everything which was on it. I'm such an Alzheimer…

Anyway, Hitomi was finally not late. Maybe it was just a phase? I hope. It was pissing me off.

A lot of thing piss me off these day… Including Kurai. Why does she had say that? She couldn't had kept it for her? Because now I know I have sin. Okay, I already had sin in different way. As envied my brother because he had got a toy I had wanted. Envy is a sin you know? Or the one I mostly do… Sloth. Sloth is being lazy in fact. I'm incredibly lazy, therefore I'm guilty of this sin. I'm such a sinner… But that sin was with someone I didn't truly know, and with my teacher. My teacher! Okay, he have the same age than me… More one year older, being born the 27th December… Whatever. But it still my teacher! And Len Kagamine, the famous, sexy yellow Vocaloid. We don't even look at each other now. It's too awkward. Why I don't remember of it? It was surely awesome… I'm such a pervert. I hate myself!

I won't drink anymore. Nuh-uh. It was the last time I drink in all my life!

(The next day)

Special day today. With have physical education. Woohoo… Nah. Yeah, I do like sports, but not all of them.

Anyway, Hitomi was late again. Me who was thinking that it was just a phase… I'm such a fool.

The game, dodgeball, had begun. Don't like that game.

"Hey, Draco… You like Hitomi, right?" I asked him, who was in my team. He dodged a ball.

"Yeah… Kind of." He answered, blushing. My turn to dodge a ball.

"She is always late. I want to know what's happening. You're in?" I said. He nodded and I told him my plan.

Plan Execution.

I dodged a ball, but in the process I hurted my ankle. I began to whine. The teacher, who was Len Kagamine, came to saw what happened.

"My ankle hurt." I sobbed. It was so fake… It was acting! I had to do that to leave the class.

I almost laugh at how worried Len looked.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry written all over his face and words. So cute. Maybe I still existed for him. We had stopped talking to each other and avoid each other's lately. It saddened me, to say. Was he truly caring for me or was it just a façade?

"It's hurting…" I continued to sob.

"You should go to the infirmary…" he mumbled.

"I'll accompany her." offered Draco. Len nodded, helping me to stood up and handing me to Draco. He helped me to walk to the door of the gym. Once pass, with nobody to saw me, I began to walk normally.

"Let's go search Hitomi!" I said.

We reached our rooms. I opened the door.

"It's in disorder…" whispered Draco. Right. It's not my fault. But yes in the same time. Hitomi always asked me to clean a bit, but when it's clean, I can't find anything. Everything disappear. So I let it in disorder. Plus I hate cleaning.

A bit ashamed, I stepped in the room, followed by Draco.

Hitomi was unpacking manga and visuals novels from a box. I stay there, paralyzed. My roommate is an otaku, and I didn't even know it? _We are roommates and I didn't know it_?

"Hitomi?" asked Draco.

"Ah ah… Oh it's you, Draco… And Megumi." She said, trying to hide the books.

"You could have told me, Hitomi! Why did you kept it as a secret? Oh, a Black Butler!" I said, sitting down and grabbing the manga, beginning to read.

"Eh.. Okay?" said Hitomi.

Draco and her talked a bit while I read the book. When I looked up, they were kissing. Ow.. They are so cute together…

**I'm such a pervert... Couldn't mention nothing pervert in that story, I have to dot this... I'm so pervert...**

**Hitomi'S lateness explained! :3  
**

**I don't know if we can say Bravo, Sherlock in english. Because in french I do, and I use it often.  
**

**Black Butler is also call Kuroshitsuji. I love that thing.  
**

**Disorder... It's a bit my room. Is that happen to anyone else that when yoy clean up, you don'T know where your things are? It always happen to me. I hate that.  
**

**Dodgeball... I hate that game. I play it to often at school when younger. During the first 6 years of school I had, when it was rainy during the lunch, we were always playing that. It became boring.  
**

**Hey, guys, what is your favorite sports? Only wondering... I love to know some thing about you, readers... And like that yu can know some things about me too. I just love questions... About in exams. I hate them there. The sports I like ate Volley-Ball, Tennis, Basketball, Soccer (Dunno if you call that like that, it's that or football) and American football (Yes I'm a girl, I just manly love to play that with my cousins (where I live we call it simply football... Whatever)). Fuu.. I have alot.  
**

**And does anyone know what province come the french canadians? Want to knoww if you have some culture... Me I know it. Do you know it? I challenge you to tell me what it is. Muhwahhaha... If people ask me why I'll tell you in next chapter. And I repeat, I'm weird and I know it. I can't change it.  
**

**So, see ya all in the reviews or next chapter!  
**


	18. Personality Changing

**Feel tired. And is currently fangirling over Sho Kurusu from Uta No Prince Sama. I love him.:3 Anyway, there is another chapter.**

**Oh! and for the previous chapter question... The french province in Canada is Québec. Sorry French haters... I'm from there. I ain't that bad in english, right? I have good grades in that class. Whatever... You know in what province I live now... But not the village or anything else.  
**

**Then here is the story! Thada!  
**

Lia P.O.V. (a week later)

I was in front of Masomi's bed. He was still unconscious. Amber and my brother Len was there, as for Micheal. Then, he wake up. We all sighed in relief.

"What the hell just happened…" Masomi said in a cold voice, stunning all of us.

This doesn't sound like him...no screw that, this isn't him at all.

"Dude, you okay?" Len asked him, only to be glared at. Something's definitely not right here...but what?

Masomi looked at all of us before he looked away from us

"What do you want?" He asked. He just came out with the question; no warm welcomes or anything. Just a question that sounded more like a demand.

"We just wanted to see if you're okay." Amber said as she extended her hand to him.

He suddenly did something none of us expected him to do; he practically slapped the hand out of his sight.

"W-wha..?" Our little red head was shaken by his harsh behavior.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I don't need your help or anything." He said bluntly. Man...he's starting to scare me...

"What's wrong with you?" Micheal was pissed of. "First you get kidnapped and now you're just being a jerk. Exactly what just happened to you?"

"Nothing happened."

"All those cuts and bruises say otherwise."

Me and Amber were looking back and forth between the two, and my brother stepped in and managed to stop the argument. Thank god.

I looked at Amber, and I noticed how horrified she was at Masomi. I shot a look at Len and Micheal, and they understood

"We'll be back but until then," Micheal shot him a glare, "why don't you lighten up a bit?"

He only grunted in reply and looked away, and I couldn't help but wonder about this new Masomi. I really hope he'll be okay and that he'll go back to his old, funny diddy self...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Renji P.O.V.

We were at Miku-sensei class, at the Vocal Lessons.

"Do our dear healed Masomi would like to sing a song?" asked the over-cheerful Miku. He only nodded.

_(Three kids were found dead by a _

_nearby forest.)_

_(The killer remains a mystery)_

_A heavy myth follows_

_Of a killer draped in blood_

_It would be suicide_

_But we went anyway_

_I was paired with a peppy little gal_

_She was rather annoying_

_But out of nowhere a red light flashes_

_And a scream sounded through the sky_

_A killer lurks in the woods _

_He already claimed one victim_

_Thus the timer rolls_

_Can you solve the mystery_

_Or get killed doing so?_

_Tell me who is the Red Stained Killer?_

_This game has changed into a crime scene_

_One of us was killed_

_Before any of us are killed_

_Let's find the person behind this_

_I was paired with a shy man_

_It was a bother to me_

_Out of nowhere a silver lining came_

_And the night was dyed a crimson red_

_A killer lurks in these woods_

_The corpse here proves so_

_The timer is ticking_

_Can you survive until the end_

_Tell me now, who is the Red Stained killer?_

_*instrumental*_

_We're all that's left of the group_

_One girl and one boy_

_All alone_

_This girl would've died_

_If she wasn't alone_

_So who is it? She started to shake_

_{Hey now, say my name}_

_*scream*_

_A killer lurks in these woods_

_All my friends are dead_

_And the timer stops_

_The mystery has been solved_

_All you need to do is say my name_

_Haha, I like you. _

_In these last seconds we have_

_Let us treasure our moment_

_Too bad I can't let you live_

_Now scream as your blood glistens in the light_

_Just say my name!_

_*ending music*_

_{Hey, let's play again someday}_

Creepy. It wasn't the usual song that Masomi sang. At all. He seemed to had changed, a lot. Enough for me to remark it and to tell it to him. Normally, I wouldn't care. But it seems too important.

"Masomi, you've changed." I said.

"Maybe." He answered. Now, I shall talk to know why he had changed. Even if I preferred not talking.

"This song… You wrote it?" I asked.

"Kind of." He replied bitterly.

"How did you got the idea?" I wondered.

"Dunno. And leave me alone." He said, walking away from me as the bell rang. Something wasn't right.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hirari P.O.V.

Walking with my crutches, I went to saw my friends Masomi. He could go to classes but was obligated to stay at the infirmary beside the classes.

I entered the room. Masomi eyes were cold, almost dead. It worried me. The hint of joy and cheerfulness in his eyes had completely disappeared, as if it had never existed.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me coldly.

"Nothing." He answered.

"False. You had been kidnapped, surely tortured. That's not nothing. It's just like if I say it's nothing about the fact someone try to kill me by pushing me off of a hill. It's so nothing… See?" I replied. He smiled a weak smile.

"Leave me alone…" He said. He didn't looked sure of it.

"Oh come on. Do you know how much long it is to walk here with these things? Awfully long. I won't leave just because you said so when I do all of this time sacrifice to saw you. No forget that, I stay here. Don't even try to make me change of choice, I won't." I said clearly. A real smile was upon Masomi's lips. Not the smile I knew, but still one anyway.

"Just let me sleep, then." he replied.

"I have sacrificed my time to go TALK to you, not watch you sleep!" I said, shaking him. He pushed me aside as I laughed.

"What do you want to talk about then." he asked me.

"Whatever will be fine. But, how it is to be kidnap?" I wondered.

"I don't remember of anything. It's all blank." He answered.

"Hum… Sad. So what's up?"

"My friend's bugging me." He replied, going to sleep. Bah. Wasn't that worse. But it still confirmed me that he had changed. He was only clement with me because I was his best friend.

Why did you change?

**CREDIT: The first part of the chapter, with Lia's P.O.V. belong to The Clockwork Rabbit. I was too lazy so she do that part for me. Sweet right?**

**The song also belong to her. An amazing creepy song which reminds me a bit of The Riddle Solver who Can't Solve Riddles from Len Kagamine. Both amazing song.  
**

**Masomi had changed! Why? Because it's like that. LOL, there is an actual reason.  
**

**111 reviews. Wow. Alot of 1. Could we got 222 before the end of the story?  
**

**Bouhou... I have nothing else to say. So I'll go fangirling again when you'll wait for next chapter which will appears tomorrow. I probably gonna stop fangirling by then.  
**

**So see ya all next chapter!  
**


	19. Some Fluff

**Here is anothere chapter! It's a chapter I forgot to do 'cuz I'm Alzheimer. I'm not really Alzheimer but I kept forgotting everything so I said I am. Enjoy!**

Megumi P.O.V. (a week before Masomi wake up, 'cuz I forgot to do something right after. You can almost say it's a side story. But whatever. So, just after that they discover Hitomi's secret and they were walking to go eat.)

We were walking and talking while going to eat something. It was lunch time, see?

Anyway, everything was fine until I accidently bumped in Len Kagamine.

"Hey, weren't you at the infirmary?" he asked me, frowning. "You didn't hurt your ankle?"

Draco and Hitomi were quietly going away from us. Bastards. That's it, leave me alone with the teacher I just had lie to. I don't need your help at all. Nuh-uh. Bastards.

"Hum…. Well…. I was hungry?" I tried to lie again. But his eyes! They were fix on me, like if he could see my freakin' soul! I felt like if he could see when I said the truth or lies. These damn cerulean blue eyes of him. I hate them sometimes.

"You didn't really hurt yourself, right?" he wondered, his eyes still fixed on me. How disturbing. I finally broke under his intense stare.

"Okay! I didn't hurt myself! But it was for an important cause! I swear! I had wanted to see why Hitomi was always late!" I almost cried. I hate to admit that I lied.

"You could just had ask me to go see why your friend was late or to go to the bathroom at the place. I was worried!" he said, not looking really angry.

"First, I just had faked that I have hurt my ankle. I can survive at that. It's absolutely nothing. I could have played anyway. Second, you were that worried? Third, you would have said no." I replied. Len almost looked at me in disbelief.

"First, you could had broken your ankle with the bad luck you have, Second, yes I was freakin' worried, and third, I would have say yes." He said back.

"First, if I would have broken my ankle I would had screamed and over-reacted. And I'm not that bad lucky… Second, Awww! So cute! Third, why would you had said yes?" I stated. First, second, third… All demonstrating three different questions.

Kei passed beside us, laughing.

"You two act like an old married couple." He laughed.

"Go away you freakin' idiot!" I said, throwing him the book I had in my hand before he disappeared at the corner.

"Anyway, First, your enough stupid to act like if it was nothing. Second, I WAS WORRIED. IT ISN'T CUTE. Third, because it's you." He answered. I was stunned. Because it was me, he would have say yes?

"First, I'M NOT STUPID! Second, a guy worried is always cute. Always. And you didn't even had a reason to be worried. Third, I have no proof." I replied. Len sighed.

"First, yes you are a complete idiot. But you're my idiot. Second, I worried about you because I care about you. Third, I would say yes to everything you ask me." He said, in a soft voice.

I almost wanted to cry at how cute it was.

"Why would you say yes to everything I ask you?" I asked.

"Because I love you." He whispered.

I go hug him.

"I love you too…" I replied.

He loves me! Haha! I'm so happy I would die. Literally. If we could die of happiness, I would had died right there.

"My little idiot.." he said, smiling. I smiled back.

Then, I pushed him down to the ground.

"What the hell?" he said. Then, I untied his hair, which was now loose, reaching his shoulder.

"It's better now! Sorry, I had always hated your little ponytail…" I explained.

He laughed quietly and dragged me on his lap. I laughed with him. He seriously had a contagious laugh. He began to play in my hair, which made me sleepy.

"You're an idiot… I still love you anyway…" Len said.

"You're worse than me." I replied.

"Keep dreaming, sweetheart."

"It was I do right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I just had dreamed about you calling me sweetheart."

"What a wonderful dream." He mocked.

"Said something like that again and I punch you in the balls." I replied.

"Understood, captain!" he said, a look of terror on his eyes.

"You're so cute when you're afraid." I said. He softly hit me behind my head.

When we think about it… MY TEACHER IS MY BOYFRIEND! A forbidden love… Even if we have the same age… Ah! The most important in it all…

He can give me all the answer for the next exams! Yeah!

Okay. With the fact he loves me. Yeah…

"You should go eat now." He said, looking to regret it, while we stood up.

"Yeah… I know… I see you later?" I asked him.

"Obviously." He answered, kissing me on my forehead.

"You missed it." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Wasn't at the right place." I replied. He smirked, then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"And that was the right place?" he asked teasingly.

"Indeed." I answered, smiling.

"See ya later." He said.

"See ya later." I replied. We were still holding each other's hand as we went in our opposite direction. It broke when we were too far away from each other.

"I love you." He said, smiling, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." I replied, also smiling, before turning back to go eating.

**I just had died 'cuz of the fluff overload. I found it cute. And I just had to wrote that. Next, it'll continue normally after Masomi had wake up and all. Hope you had like it. So review and see ya next chapter!**

**Oh and Question: Who is your favorite Utaite? Just listen to some of their song.  
**

**Me it's Kuroneko, Vip Tenchou, Touyu, Zebra and Hashiyan. :3  
**


	20. Kidnapping

**Amber P.O.V. had been done by The Clockwork Rabbit to elude her boredom. It help me to elude a Writer's block. Enjoy!**

Amber's POV

It's been two weeks since Masomi changed. It's the weekend and I decided to go down to the nearby town on my own. I needed some time on my own to think about the past few days.

For the first time ever Masomi hasn't shown much interest in any of us. He grew distant on us, and each time we try to talk to him he turns his back on us. Or threatens to throw us off a cliff.

'He changed so much...' It was scary. He was scary. All his songs now focus on horror and tragedy. That actually makes it more terrifying

As I was deep in thought, I ended up bumping into someone holding on to a birdcage. The cage broke, and the two birds it held; one white and one black, flew off and out of sight.

"I'm sorry." I said as I helped the person I ran into; an old woman with a bad attitude.

"I don't need any pity." She spat as she took hold of the birdcage. "Well, at least I got rid of those pesky birds. Good riddance!"

"Was there a problem with them?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Couldn't get a wink of sleep from them birds!" She spoke in a rash tone. "Those birds belonged to youngin' Masomi."

Wait a second...she knows who he was?

"Masomi Haruhi?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah, that's 'im," she replied, "First time I met 'im, he was as cold as a piece of ice." Sounds like him at the moment...that's weird.

She continued, "After little Emiri died, boy turned soft. He got them opposites cause it reminds him of him; two halves of a whole he said."

With that she left, and I stood there, piecing the puzzle together. It was starting to make sense...at least I think it is.

'Two halves of a whole' Masomi's cheerful self, and his current self, a complete jerk. 'That's it!'

I began heading back to the academy, ready to tell everyone what I just discovered. 'We might be able to bring the old him back!'

As I was about to reach the gate though, something grabbed my wrist. Terrified, I turned to see a girl with pink eyes and white hair with pink ends. As I was going to scream, everything went black.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Koichi P.O.V.

I yawned. There was the night and we were all watching a movie. Some teachers were here, either, including Len, Rin, Gumo, Gumi, Piko, Kaito, Miku, Luka and others. Some couples were kissing, like Hitomi and Draco, Len and Megumi, Gumi and Piko, Rin and Gumo, etc. The movie was kind of boring.

I looked to my left to saw Masomi. He had changed a lot after had been kidnapped. He was almost more a cold-heart bastard than Kamlyn. It's impossible to beat the cynical Kamlyn at that…. But now, they are the same. Self-centered, only thinking of themselves, or almost only thinking that. Selfish, cold, rude, uncaring, almost sadistic. It wasn't the bright Masomi I knew. I had enough of one Kamlyn… I didn't need another.

"Hey, do one of you had seen Amber? I didn't see her of the day." Asked Micheal.

"She was gone to the town. Dunno if she came back." answered Arisu.

"She was supposed to came back before 9." said Kagami.

"And it's ten." said Micheal. He was obviously nervous.

"And if Masomi's kidnapper had kidnap her?" shout Megumi, who was on Len K. lap.

"It could be possible…" muttered Draco.

On that, Kamlyn entered the room.

"Who got the room 305?" he asked, in the cold voice of his.

"It's Amber's room!" stated Siho, in her childlike voice, the complete opposite of Kamlyn voice.

"There was a paper and a box in front of the door." He replied.

"What's written on?" asked Sakurai.

"_Watch out, you could be next to play_. It's a necklace in the box. A red one." Answered Kamlyn.

"It's my sister necklace!" yelled Micheal, rushing and stealing the necklace from Kamlyn hands.

"She. Had. Been. Kidnap!" said Kei.

"We have to go save her!" screamed Hitomi and Hana.

"We already know where she is!" stated Draco.

"What are we waiting, then?" asked Masomi. Everyone, stunned, looked at him while he stood up. "We have no time to lose." He continued.

"So, where is that hidden place?" I asked.

"It's an abandon mansion not too much far away from here. It would take fifteen minutes with a car." Stated Rei.

"Take my car." Len K. said, throwing us his keys.

"Rei, you'll come to told us the way. Kamlyn, you dove the car. Riku, Koichi, Micheal let's go." Masomi command like a boss. I was surprised he didn't say Hirari, but I remembered he had his right leg broken.

We all rushed outside, finding Len's car with Rei's help. She already had seen the car anyway. We all stepped inside, Kamlyn at the driver seat. He started the car and drove fastly with Rei's commands.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mysterious character P.O.V.

I knew they'll come. It was evident. My last victim was in love with that red-head. He would come. I laughed. They thought they could take anyone that simply. But something always changed in them. Being tortured always changed you. It's the nature law. I leave the red-head there. They can take her. I don't care. She isn't my principal target anyway.

**Do you know what guys? Me neither.**

**Mysterious character got his P.O.V.! Just felt like doing so.  
**

**Next Chapter, Amber Rescue. What will happen? Nobody knows.  
**

**Who is the principal target? Nobody knows either.  
**

**Thudu! I'm out! See ya all next chapter!  
**


	21. Rescue and Another Revelation

**Here is another chapter! Remember that everything which happen have a reason for it. Even a short rescue. Enjoy!**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

I was driving to the abandoned mansion. A really abandoned one. The windows were broken. The white wall had become grey with the time and the dust. On the red door was a thing to knock like in the old time.

I didn't even know why I was part of the 'adventure' or however you call this. Masomi had just told my name and I did what he had said. Why? Because I had nothing else to do with my life. And I wanted my life to get some spice in them. Seriously, who would like a total boring life?

I just wished I could see the kidnapper/killer. Dunno why people keep calling him/her a killer when he/she hadn't killed someone yet. Not at what we knew.

I knock the door with the thingy to knock.

"Why do you do that idiot?" said Rei.

"You had never know your manners? We always have to knock before entering somewhere." I replied.

They only sighed before we entered the mansion.

It was gigantic. It was mostly red, with some golden there and there. Dust was covering everything. We only saw the footprints. We follow some of them. Wrong room.

We go back and Rei shows us the way of the room where Masomi was hold in hostage.

Amber was there, sitting on a chair, tied on it and unconscious. Masomi's feature immediately softened. He untied her and grabbed her bridal style. She didn't seem injured. We all came back to the car.

I drove back to the academy. We got out of the car. I stayed outside while the others dragged Amber to the infirmary. Something wasn't right. The kidnapper wouldn't let us get her hostage just like that. Something was prepared. I could sense it.

A killer, kidnapper wouldn't let his prey flew away like that. No. It was impossible. She/he had let us take her back, knowing she would lose her prey. She almost gave it to us. Maybe… Maybe it wasn't the real prey? Maybe it wasn't the real target? Maybe all of these thing was to disturb someone, almost to warn them… Just like for the papers. We always had a hint to what happened to our friends.

_Let's the game begin._

_Watch out, next time it could be next to play._

It was obviously a game for the person which was doing that. The player was us. Only him/her knows the rules. We were stuck in this game of life and death. We stop playing and we died in fact. How sad. Player against us.

Who was the real target? Who was the real prey? The most important questions in it all, followed by the why? And the who?

I sighed. No answer. I was almost tempted by going back there to find the kidnapper. But I wouldn't. I wasn't a fool.

Thinking of, Masomi had come back to his old, cheerful, easy going self. The fact he had found Amber changed him. I didn't tough he was bipolar. No. He had a split personality. And surely not only because of the mental trauma. Something had started it all. And I was going to know it.

Masomi was at the infirmary, beside Amber's bed. He looked tired.

"Masomi. You have to explain me your personality switch. I don't think you're bipolar like the Nakajima sibling. Shout." I said coldly.

"I'm obligate?" He asked, for me to nod.

"Well, I didn't always have a split personality. It all happened just moments after the accident with Emiri. Emiri and I weren't as much boyfriend and girlfriend than we were acquaintances. Back there, I was a cold hearted bastard to her. But still she never gave up on me, and ended up with a crush on me though she never admitted it. One day, she saw me on her way home from school. It was more of a horrifying sight since a car was aimed straight at me. To save me, she pushed me out of the way and was struck by the car instead. And I saw the entire thing; that's when I changed of personality. I promised to keep on smiling for her. So I changed and smiled to everyone, becoming a cheerful, easy-going person at the place of the heartless bastard I was." He explained

"But why do you switch personality?" I asked. It was getting interesting, all of this.

"I don't know… Maybe because of that mental trauma that Rei was talking about…" he replied.

"And you re-switch after had found Amber…" I continued.

The kidnapper had done a good job. She/he knew that Masomi had two personalities. She managed to change them.

I looked down at Amber, who was in coma. The little red-head girl was just a toy in all of this game. But for who was that game? Why did it exist? Why in all of us? The principal target was in that academy. It was obvious. Why would it target this academy other way?

Suddenly, the Chino twins stepped in.

"Is she okay?" asked Mizumi.

"She didn't get injured. She just had been sent in coma. No doctors know how." Answered Masomi.

"So… It's good or bad?" wondered Misaka.

"Good. She hadn't been tortured." I replied. Masomi glare at me, looking a bit angry.

"And bad because she is in coma." Added Masomi.

I quietly laugh. Bad? I would prefer to be in coma than be tortured, or anything like that. Being in coma wasn't that worse. I have experienced it before. The only thing which had annoy me was that I didn't understand some new things which had appeared in the world.

Better be in this blank world than with all of these foolish, weak human, that we can't trust. We're such weak creatures, it's unbelievable. We only live to be broken. We shall almost end our lives to end the pain life is.

And that exactly what killers do. No, I'm not a killer. Not in any way. But I do understand them. I disapproved them but still understand them. We live only to die. It's like that, we can't change it. People have to admit it. And then live, doing what they want, enjoying every second of their pitiful life and not avoid our fate. I'm human; I'm pitiful, weak, easily broken. But I know it. It makes all the difference. Accepting your fate is the key to understand how this world works.

This horrible world which brings nothing but pain.

**I love Kamlyn. He is so cynical. He's also a sadistic bastard and all. I love heartless guy. XD**

**I like to be in his P.O.V. because he always think things deeply. Like with the killer thingy. And he is almost always thinking the opposite of other person. So cynical Kamlyn.  
**

**Do any of you guys think that he might have a reason to be so cynical and think all of these things? Me I know. Normal, I'm the author.  
**

**And I'm not truly like that in real. I hate killers. But there some things I believe are true and other not. Whatever, I just had write a character point of view on the world. Doesn't mean that I'm like that in real life. Even if I'm a bit cynical.  
**

**I love cynical guys. They're funny. Just like Damon Baird in the video game Gears of War. He is my favorite character in that game. Hey! Just like that, what'S your favorite video game? Me it's Final Fantasy 13 and 13-2, with some Resident Evil and all the 3 Gears of War. I love asking you question and reading the answer. XD  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoy writting it. See ya all in next chapter!  
**


	22. Awakening

**I'm tired... And I got a writer's block... So I might not post two chapter today. Sorry. Might. It might have only one chapter post today. But it could have two. It'll depends on how I feel. I'm so tired, I want to sleep...**

Masomi P.O.V. (a week later)

Amber was still in coma. I felt like crying. I should have cared of her. It was my fault if she got kidnapped. It was my fault if she was in coma. I just act like a bastard and once again I pay the price. Remorse and regrets had caught me. I could do nothing to change the past, but I was determined to change the future.

But I had to care of Amber before doing anything against this kidnapper.

_The soft moonlight shines along the distant horizon_

_It was there where I see you_

_The fading moon passing along the line_

_Tells us of a promise_

_A promise for a new dawn_

I sang. I loved Amber. I knew it from the depth of my heart.

_Though we are apart_

_Shrouded in the dark secrets we hold_

_We hold one thing for each other_

_And that is our promised love_

_I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart_

_So much that the sky can't hold it all_

_So please wake up for me_

_I promise you...that I won't stop loving you _

I sighed as Amber slightly open her eyes.

"Hey… I love that song… Sing me it… Completely…" she whispered. I nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Only for you. Only for you…"

_The soft moonlight shines along the distant horizon_

_It was there where I see you_

_The fading moon passing along the line_

_Tells us of a promise_

_A promise for a new dawn_

_Though we are apart_

_Shrouded in the dark secrets we hold_

_We hold one thing for each other_

_And that is our promised love_

_I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart_

_So much that the sky can't hold it all_

_So please wake up for me_

_I promise you...that I won't stop loving you_

_*instrumental*_

_As the day turns into night_

_The faint light shines apon a peaceful soul_

_Though it seems as the life has long left you_

_The constant echoes _

_Promises you of your survival_

_Though you can't hear_

_In the dark chasm that trapped you_

_There is still one last hope_

_Just follow the sound that calls your name_

_I want to tell you that I miss you with all my heart_

_So much that I can't stand being apart from you_

_So please open your eyes_

_Promise me...that you'll be alright_

_I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart_

_So much that the sky can't hold it all_

_So please wake up for me_

_I promise you...that I won't stop loving you..._

"It was beautiful…" she whispered

"It was only for you… I mean, I wrote it for you." I muttered.

"Thank you. I love it so much…" she said.

"Amber… I have to tell you something."

"Yes Masomi?"

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back, while giving me a hug. I gave it back while smiling.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Siho P.O.V.

I yawned. We had absolutely nothing to do. Bleh. It's boring. Really boring. I just want to sleep…

Amber had wake up one week ago. Masomi and her was now a couple which hold hands and all the blah blah blah. It's so boring… I want something to happen to put some spice in my life. It's too boring right now. I'm dying off boredom. Tch.

"It's booooo-oring." I complained. How many times I had said that already?

"Would you stop saying that? It had been at least one million of time you had said it!" riposted Lyric.

"But I'm dying because of this boredom!" I wined.

"Let her suffer: she only does that to annoy us." replied my dear brother Hitoshi. I hate him so much sometimes. He knows that when I'm bored, I like to unnerve people with it. It's my favorite pass-time because I'm a lot bored. I have really nothing to do with my life.

I adjust my fedora hat and went outside. I have to have something to do to stop to be bored. Logic.

In fact, finding someone else to annoy.

"Siho! Hey, what are you doing here? It's getting dark." said/yelled Riku.

"Just going to murder someone, ya know… Just getting some fresh air for real." I answered.

"I was going to go in town. You wanna.. Come?" he asked insecurely. Why so insecure Riku?

"Why not? I have nothing to do anyway." I replied, following him toward the town.

I yawned. I was still bored.

"Why had you to go in town anyway?" I wondered. Damn… I wish I had worn that hoodie I had wanted to wear. I was in a navy blue t-shirt. It was freakin' cold. Why when it's hot outside I always wear hoodies and when it isn't I wear t-shirt? It's annoying. Seriously annoying. Arg.. I can't do anything against it. The weather is simply not accorded with me. The weather just hate me. That's it. It's exactly that.

"I need something." He answered.

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious. But what do you need? A something isn't precise. Not for me at least." I said, closing my head and turning my head to the left. Riku was at my right. I was just that childish sometimes.

"Huh… It was more checking for whatever I could like. Just to see if something would be great, something like that." He somewhat answered.

"We have no destination then?" I asked. He only nodded in answer. "Can we go eat something? I'm hungry."

Riku nodded as we walked toward a dairy bar. I took a chocolate ice cream with some candy on it while Riku took a strawberries milkshake. I had a chocolate milkshake in my bag, which I had on me. When I would finish the ice cream, I would take the milkshake. Delicious!

We walk and walk, Riku finishing his milkshake and throwing the cup away. I had finished my ice cream and was now drinking my milkshake. I was lucky to have taken it, I was still hungry.

"Hey! It's the abandon mansion where we found Amber!" whispered Riku. Whispered? Why do you need to whisper? It's abandon!

"Let's go check it!" I almost yelled, dragging Riku with me in the interior of the mansion.

**Hi back everyone! The song belong to The Clockwork Rabbit. Once again. XD I want ice cream and milkshake right now... Whatever. See ya in next chapter!**


	23. Visit and Announcement

**Hi everyone!** **I'm sorry! I hadn't update in two days! But I have excuse. Two days ago, I had to clean a whole house. It was painfull. Plus, I had lost my inspiration... Hate writer's block! -' And I unblock something in my video game so I play it alot. Sorry! **

**I don't know what this chapter is... Just wrote it like that. Bleh. Hope you like it anyway. I just wrote it while watching Scooy-Doo with my sister. Fuuu... I was ditracted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Siho P.O.V.

I entered the large mansion. Nothing noticeable happened yet. Boring. I dragged Riku upstairs. The entire house was coloured in a deep, dark red… So scary, really. It just make me yawned.

The first room we explored had nothing noticeable. It was a kind of living room, with all the things in a living room. Yeah, I'm really good at describing things, aren't I?

I exited the room, still dragging a helpless Riku behind me. We entered another room. It was… Well, there was absolutely nothing. It was empty. So empty… That it was emptiness! Maybe I shouldn't had taken an ice cream and a milkshake right after… Whatever!

I dragged Riku to the next room. Emptiness! False. It was full of things. Like everything you would never imagine. A mini-road roller, an old-looking mirror, a broken chair, tons of old books, toothpaste? Okay… There were also knives, axes and an ice cream maker! You know the thing to make ice cream… Awesome! I take it. It was so heavy! I finally put the ice cream maker in Riku's hand.

"Why it's me who has to carry that thing?" whined Riku. Pff… Guys of our days! They can't be gentleman sometimes? No! Girls have to do all the jobs because the boys are so busy watching TV! Argh!

"Because you're the guy. And a guy always complied what the girls ask." I replied, putting the mini-road roller and a plush bunny on top of the ice cream maker.

"It's false!" complained Riku.

"Don't make me use these axes, Riku, or you'll regret it." I answered. He nodded, looking somewhat terrified. It worked! Yeah!

I pushed him out of the room, exited it and closed the door. Why closed the door? Because I felt like it.

"It's so heavy…" muttered Riku. I sent him a death glare.

"Aren't men strong, capable of everything? So shut up and carry!" I almost yelled. Riku sighed.

We entered another door. A single chair was there. It was the biggest room here. Blood splattered the floor, making a red flowers design, with some which looked like red bubbles. I winced, it smelt terrible. I exit the room. It was probably where Masomi had been tortured. Thinking of it, I hadn't seen any trace of the torturer. She wasn't a careful little killer. Proof, she had let all this splattered blood on the floor. She didn't truly care of get caught. Or maybe she was thinking that whatever she'll do, she'll never get caught because the police was too stupid to find her? Ok. Yes, the police can be stupid and it could take a long time for them to resolve a single murders. But being that careless… She is surely not that old. She is surely still young.

And why am I talking with she? It could be a he! I annoy myself sometimes. Argh. Whatever. By now, I'll say it. No gender confusion like that.

Bleh. I'm bored. So bored…. Why I don't care of the fact I just saw a floor splattered with blood? I don't know! I can't even understand myself… Shit… Argh! I annoy myself so much! I decided to go at the last floor; the attic. I got in the attic. Riku didn't follow me. With all the things he had in his arms… With all the things _I_ had put in his arms… It was understandable.

No dust in sight. Weird. Shouldn't it be full of dust? Whatever. I only saw knives, axes, guns, all kind of weapon. I yawned. So boring…

FUCK I'M SO WEIRD! THERE IS A MILLION OF DANGEROUS WEAPONS AND I DON'T CARE?

Seem like yeah. I exited the attic.

"Something interesting?" wondered Riku.

"Nope. Nothing noticeable." I replied. Yup. So unnoticeable… I'm so weird!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mizumi P.O.V.

We were still stuck in that big room again. Why? I had no idea.

"Mizumi-iii?" asked someone. I lifted my head up to saw Kei.

"What do you want Kei?" I answered.

"Can you give me your gummy beeears? I love the sour one and it's the kind you haaave!" he whined.

It was my collation.

"No. They are mine. Go search others one somewhere else." I said. Suddenly, he took a handful of the gummy bears. He smirked at me while eating it.

"Fuck you…" I muttered.

"Gladly." He answered, his smirk more wide. Then, the bell rang and he went to sat. Luckily, it was far from me… I wasn't in mood to joke. A new teacher entered.

"Hi! I'm Mayu. I'm here to announced you all a great new!" said the teacher.

Mayu? Oh! It was one of the new Vocaloid, in the Vocaloid 3, with Merli, Galaco, Akikoroid-chan, Aoki Lapis, IA, Oliver and others.

"What it is?" asked Arisu.

"We had decided, the others teachers and me, to do something special for our recovered Masomi and Amber. So, we decided to do a talent show!" chirped the joyous Mayu.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Mayu motioned them to the silence.

"It'll be next month. So, prepare yourself!" she continued before leaving.

We continued to cheered, clapping and all.

"Awesome! A perfect time for the kidnapper to kidnap us!" said sarcastically Megumi.

"Rah! No need to ruin everything!" said Kei.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. And if the kidnapper strike, we'll be prepared!" added Rei.

"Nothing to worry about then!" continued Hana.

"It'll be amazing! And fun, by the way!" said Kaido, everyone nodded and laughed.

Yeah, it'll be fun indeed.

**Talent show! An idea from the Clockwork rabbit to do a talent show. Ugh, I'm really stuck 'cuz of the writers block... Whatever. I'll keep writting!**

**I love Mayu, seriously. She is so cute! And a Yandere. She's cool. Whatever. I just had to use her. :3  
**

**Hum... Siho is weird... Yeah. Dunno why I make it like that.  
**

**Question: which is your favorite Vocaloid?  
**

**Me it's Len. After Rin, Luka, Miku, Galaco, Mayu, Akikoroid-chan, Gumi, Gumo and Yuma! Yeah! I have alot. But my number one is Len. Duh. Don't be influence by my choice! XD  
**

**See ya all next chapter!  
**


	24. New Trip and Bus Ride

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for have unupdating again. This chapter took my long to write because of my superb laziness. I hate it. I hat the new system to add another chapter. I hate it! (I went to post the chapter, see it and came back here to wrote that I'm so smart, aren't I?) Anyway, enjoy!**

Mikuna P.O.V.

News on news, right? Just had learnt something else. During some days, we'll go to Kyoto, doing whatever we want and all. It's like a small vacation, a break from school. The teachers are also taking the break, considering that some of them are the same age as us, or barely older.

We had learned that when Rei and Megumi had finished their marathon of Uta No Prince-Sama, listening to them all, and was going to begin one of South Park. They're big fan of these emission, plus Kei for South Park. Really. They use the giant cinema-like TV just for that… Whatever. Let's lighten up!

So, it was Luki Megurine which had entered to say it to us.

"Hi guys! I know that we said that we settled a talent show for you all. But with that, to give you all and ourselves a break from school, we'll go at Kyoto, where you'll do everything you want! So, prepare yourselves dear students, we go there after tomorrow! See ya there!" he had yelled, before leaving. We were all stunned. The Nakajima siblings, stupid as they are, just began to watch South Park as everyone talked about what they'll do.

"At least he admitted that it was more for them than for us…" said Kaido.

"Indeed… A honest person!" said Hitoshi, smirking.

"Sincere, honest, yeah… Not afraid of telling us the truth!" continued Siho.

"That they want a break from us?" asked Hana.

"Indeed, he isn't ashamed of saying it in front of us!" replied the blond siblings. And when I say blonds, all the blonds joke are true with the Kurusu Siblings.

"It's still hurting that they want to take a break from us… We aren't that difficult to handle us, right?" wondered Hitomi.

"They won't get rid of us that easily." Smirked Megumi while watching Kenny dying again.

"Oh really?" questioned Draco.

"Yup. Megumi will surely obligated Len K. to follow her everywhere to buy her everything she want against his will…" answered Kei. The pink-haired girl looked at him, sighed and then hit them behind his head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve it, idiot." She answered.

We laughed a bit before going back to our talk, them going back to their South Park marathon.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hitomi P.O.V.

I had finished packing everything. Yesterday, Mikuo had come to explained everything. During one week, we'll be living at a motel and will do everything we want during the day. No activities will be set by the teachers.

I looked at Megumi, who hadn't even begun to pack her things.

"You no packing?" I asked.

"Not yet. We still have some hours to pass…" answered my roommate.

"Hum… Megu, we go in a hour…" I replied. Megumi looked at me, her eyes wide.

"A… An hour?" she stuttered. I nodded. "I'm so screwed! Dammit! Aaaaaah!" she screamed, beginning to pack her things in a mess. That girl lives in disorder. Her life equals chaos.

(An hour later, in the bus)

We were finally in the long, yellow bus. Megumi had managed to pack everything before we leave.

She was sitting with Len K. and they were currently kissing, to not say making out. For that, I couldn't be sure by the fact they were in the back, with the teachers. Lucky Megumi had a pass because her boyfriend was a teacher. Lucky her.

Kiyoteru was the conductor. Our director driving the bus, who had thought of it?

I was sitting with Draco. Normal, he is my boyfriend.

I noticed that Amber and Masomi were also sat together, kissing lightly. They were so cute together.

I yawned. It was silence, when you forgot the quiet whispers.

"Someone should sing a song!" shout Siho.

Draco smiled and began to sing.

_Open your eyes,_

_the sun is there..._

_You stand up,_

_and feel the dew on your feet..._

_A cicada makes its buzzing,_

_in the distance..._

_Summertime's starting!_

_The sun is so bright,_

_and so are the people,_

_my heart is soaring,_

_just like an eagle._

_The touch from a person,_

_you care about,_

_completes the picture._

_It is truly summertime..._

_You walk around,_

_feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin._

_You make your way to the top of the hill,_

_where that certain someone awaits you..._

_The sun is so bright,_

_and so are the people,_

_my heart is soaring,_

_just like an eagle._

_The touch from a person,_

_you care about,_

_completes the picture._

_It is truly summertime..._

_The hill gives a view of a beach,_

_you look at it, enchanted._

_Your certain someone gazes wistfully at it..._

_You grab them by the hand,_

_look them in the eye,_

_and the picture's complete._

_The picture-perfect summertime..._

_The sun is so bright,_

_and so are the people,_

_my heart is soaring,_

_just like an eagle._

_The touch from a person,_

_you care about,_

_completes the picture._

_It is truly summertime... _

_(small instrumental)_

Everyone clapped, even Megumi and Len who had stopped kissing. I hugged Draco and kissed him. He smiled at me, a big smile. We laughed before Hana decided that we sing PonPonPon.

Everyone sang, everyone knowing the song.

_PonPonPon…_

Till we arrived to the motel.

I entered in the room I shared with Rei, Siho and Kagami. Siho immediately went to the TV, plugging an Xbox. Then, she turned it on, put a video game disc in it and began to play.

Rei threw her bag on her bed, then went to sat beside Siho.

"Hey! It's Final Fantasy 13-2!" stated Rei.

"Yup. Just had bought the chaos double swords for Noel. It's awesome!" answered Siho.

"Chaos sword? It's Megumi's sword… She lives in chaos!" I said.

"Indeed!" admitted Rei.

"Check it out! It's Hope!" said Kagami, seeing a silver-haired dude in the TV.

Rei squeaked. "That guy is awesome! Hey, Siho, what is Serah's weapon?"

"It's the Paradox crossbows… The one Hope made for her, I forgot the real name of it…" answered Siho.

"Will Caius appear soon? Or Snow?" asked Kagami.

"Well, because I restart the game, I didn't go to Sunleth yet and I we saw Caius at the beginning so..." Answered Siho. I let them talking about their video game and went to sleep. I was exhausted. Some sleep will do some good to me.

**First, the song belong to Draco21799.**

**Second, I can do some publicity, right? I just had finished yesterday to watch the Uta no Prince sama emissions. They are awesome! And Sho is so cute, always screaming and having acronophobia... He's way too cute! And I love South Park. It's funny! Love Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Stan and Kyle in there. They are awesome. And Final Fantasy 13-2... It's the game I'm currently playing, even if I hadn't finish the first one yet. Noel Kreiss is the main character with Serah Farron. Hope Estheim is a main character of Final Fantasy 13 who appeared in the second as older. He is my favorite character and he's just smexy. Yeah. Caius Ballad is the evil character in it, and Snow Villiers a main character in the 13, Serah's fiancé and a supporting character in the 13-2. This guy is awesome. Second favorite character. The chaos sword is a double sword made with the power of Chaos... And that's complicate! -' The paradoxal crossbow is an weapon made with the Paradox power, the paradox being the main problem in the game. Sunleth is a place in the game, which look a bit like a jungle, where they find Snow in FF 13-2. So yeah. Now, you know some things about this game!  
**

**Third, I learned something proved by scientist. Two bananas provide you with enough energy for an intense 90-minutes workout or 40 minute sex session. Now we know why it's Len which have all the sex song like Spice!.  
**

**Fourth, I always put Len K. for Len Kagamine because we have an OC which is call Len Tinane (Len T.)  
**

**Fifth, HUm... So here is a trip, which would take some chapter. After, it'll be the talent show!  
**

**Sixth, I listened to Monster, Inc. With my sister. I almost cry at the end, when Sulley say goodbye to Boo and when he saw her again. **

**Seventh, will I do ten thingy like this?  
**

**Eight, Yes I will.  
**

**Ninth, you know what? I love reviews. I cherish them.  
**

**Tenth, my life equals chaos and laziness...  
**

**Eleventh,See ya all next chapter!  
**

**Twelth, two more than supposed haha! OK now I leave.  
**


	25. Stupidities and Planning

**Hi everyone I'm back! I just had got this sickness... Which is called lazyness. -' Anyway, Here is a chapter. And I told you something, 2 reasons why my chapters are shorts. 1. I hate too long chapter, they're so long that my attention go away and I can't continue reading I have to force myself to, unlike with short chapter. 2. I just have ideas for around 1000 words per chapter, and sometime it's difficult to go there. 'cuz I'm a lazy ass.**

**IMPORTANT: Go check ****The Misadventures of Vocaloid Academy, on The Clockwork Rabbit profile. It's a one-shot collection of ours Ocs, (all of your Ocs in fact) Just request something to me if you can't write something for your own character in that. 'cuz yes, you can write something as a day of your Ocs, including others or not in it. Just send it to her and it'll be add. Or just tell me it with a plot or none, I'll try to find one, to wrote a one-shot which would go in it. You can also ask her to write it I guess. we're kinda co-writting that so.. !**  
**So enjoy this chapter!**

Megumi P.O.V.

I'm so lucky, it's incredible! Having a teacher as a boyfriend come with benefits. And I love them. No, I don't abuse of these benefits. Just almost…

Anyway, I had the benefits to be in the teacher lounge, or however you call that. In fact it's the most luxurious and expensive rooms. And I have one with Len! Alone. Nobody else. First thing I do, jumping on the big, king-sized bed. The bed was soft and comfortable. I smiled while continuing jumping, but in a sitting position. Len had begun to unpack his things.

I couldn't believe that he was finally my boyfriend. The great, famous, sexy Len Kagamine, my boyfriend? A dream comes true. I never had tough of just met him. And now, he is my boyfriend. I love him and he loves me back. I looked at him, his golden blond hair shining with the sunset. I smiled. He was so… Everything. Duh. I can't even found a word to describe how awesome he is. What a girlfriend I am… But still, Len is hot. Really hot and incredibly sweet. He does everything to fulfill all of my wishes and desires. He is rather over-protective and possessive but… I don't care. He is the perfect man for me.

''Lenninou?'' I asked. I just had created this nickname a few days ago… He hate it, I love it.

''Don't call me like that.. So, what do you want?'' he replied. Oh, Lenny! You're so cute when you're exasperated!

''I forgot.'' I said sheepishly. He looked at me with a not again? look. I looked at him with a I'm sorry, but it's still not my fault look. ''I'm sorry Lenny!'' I whined.

''You're such an Alzheimer…'' he answered, shaking his head. Then he smiled at me, a heart-warming smile. I smiled sheepishly while he kissed my forehead. I laughed, sheepishly again. Grrr! I shall stop being sheepish! ''You know.. You could unpack your things.'' He continued.

''Gah! I don't want to do it Lenny! You know that I'm way too lazy for it.'' I replied, frowning.

''Ah… I thought that we could had go at a restaurant for dinner… But we're obligate to unpack everything before going anywhere… Bah, I guess we can't go there then.'' he said. My mouth dropped to the floor. How did he dare? He couldn't do that right? He couldn't be right! We weren't obligate to unpack before getting somewhere…. Right? Gah! I hate him so much sometimes! But he is so… Ahem. Whatever.

I groaned before getting up. I stood beside the bed, taking my luggage and throwing it on the bed. I looked at Len, who had his arms crossed on his chest and who was smirking in victoy. Sometime, this guy can be really evil and sadistic. It's almost scary. And now, he just have this (hot) evil smirk. Grrr! You sexy, Len… But I still hate you for the rest of the day! Or of the hour… Whatever.

I sighed as I began to unpack my things. This is torture!

Wait. Why are we obligate to unpack our things in a motel? I never did this before. And yes, I had gone to a motel before. And I didn't unpack at all. So why here? Oh yeah, my demoniac boyfriend obligate me to. Freakin' devil. Sexy devil… But still demoniac! But I can't be mad at him. Because of this puppy eyes he can do. How a tall guy like this can do such cute puppy eyes? It's like Puss in boots eyes when he does these cute, wide eyes. Argh… It's so annoying.

But he still obeys to any of my command. He satisfies me. God, that sound pervert. But in all the side that the life can have, he satisfies me. He never had displeased me. About now by obligate me to unpack when I only want to be lazy. Is that too much to ask? For him, yes. He can't stay inactive at all. And that can sound pervert either… Go away pervert mind!

Anyway. He's normally sweet, when he doesn't go on his demoniac side… And he even given up his little, horrible ponytail for me. I just always had hated it. He's way more smexy without it.

''You finished unpacking your things?'' he asked me, his hand around my waist.

''Hum… I hadn't truly began yet so…'' I replied the truth. He only facepalm. Hey! It's not my fault if I'm lazy! And anyway, it's lazy time right now.

He sighed and began to unpack my things at my place.

''Ow! Lenny! You so sweet!'' I said, pinching his cheek and clinging on him. He only softly laughed.

''You should get off of me if you want me to unpack your thing to go dinner.''

''Alright.'' I replied, nodding and letting him go. ''At what kind of restaurant we'll go?'' I asked.

''Humm… A fancy one?'' he replied, turning to face me.

''Len, you're the best!'' I said, jumping on him and hugging him to death. Why was I happy? Because I wouldn't pay! You know, eating the most fancy, luxurious, expensive, delicious food ever without having to pay… It's awesome! Another dream comes true!

''M-Megu! Get off of me! You strangle me!'' yelled Len.

''Sorry.'' I said, letting him go, my head down.

''It's okay…'' he said, before hugging me. Then, the hug became a death hug. He was strangling me! He lifted me, as I wasn't touching the floor anymore! Help! Len is getting is revenge!

''You're strangling me!'' I managed to yell. Laughing, he let me down on the floor and also let me go. ''You idiot! It's hurted! I almost died!''

''I'm sorry sweetie.. It was too tempting.. And you're not dead yet…'' he replied.

''Yet? I'm not dead yet? Are you planning to kill me or what? I…'' Len cut me by kissing me.

Yeah.. The best way of shutting a girl, kissing her. I hate you Len. Seriously. I hate you so much you'll never imagine.

''I love you.'' He whispered in my ear, hugging me in a normal hug.

''Mph.'' I looked at him. No! Not the puppy eyes again. ''I love you too…'' I sighed, while he was nuzzling in my hair.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mystery Person P.O.V.

I quietly laughed as I saw the girl with the curly pink hair and the blond, sexy Len Kagamine pass in front of me, without knowing I was there, watching them and their friends. I've learned that they were going to Kyoto, so I follow them. There was an incredible chance, I wasn't going to miss it.

_Flashback_

_I was standing there, disguise as a reporter, once again. I accidently bumped into a guy, who was in the company of his brother and sister. The three, together, seemed to be triplet._

_''Hi, I'm Rida Chidomi, a reporter. I heard that a trip was planning and also something else… Could I know it?'' I asked, tilting my head._

_''Well… I'm Elias, this is Eugene and Hazel. We are supposed to go at Kyoto during one week to do whatever we want…'' said Elias._

_''Without the supervision of the teacher. No activities planned by them or anything, we are just by ourselves.'' Continued Hazel._

_''After that week, will do a talent show. After that… Nothing that we know.'' Added Eugene._

_''Oh well thanks! It'll be really useful.. And, hum… Are there any couple which had been formed?'' I wondered._

_''Well… Megumi Nakajima and Len Kagamine are together, as well as Amber Starfire and Masomi Haruhi, Draco Iza Mize and Hitomi Ikeda, Rin Kagamine and Gumo Megpoid, Gumi Megpoid and Piko Utatane… And others in the teachers…'' said Hazel. We can always count on girls do know all of these, with rumors._

_''And do you know if any of the others have crush?'' I asked._

_''Well, Kei Nakajima seems to like Mizumi Chino a lot, and for others… Well, I don't know. Maybe Hitoshi Kurusu and Rei Nakajima, they seem to have a kind of relationship, not stable or not fix really.'' Continued Hazel, while I noted everything on a notepad._

_''Hitoshi and Rei have a kind of unfix relationship, these kind that you're not sure if you are or not in a couple with the other person.'' Explained Elias._

_''Thanks kids, it'll be really useful to me.'' I replied._

_''Erm… You're welcome?'' said Eugene as I leave._

Useful, indeed. Now, I have everything planned for my (ahem) evil plan. I evilly smiled as I follow the pink-haired girl with the strange personality and feeling swings and the hot famous Len Kagamine… Just to say he had grown up really well, to become a tall, muscular but not too much, in a way that he was still thin. The perfect body with the perfect face, with the delicate feature he had… He still had this baby face, like a shota face, all round and all… Anyway, let go on the real reason of my reason here… I don't have to get distract by hot men as Len Kagamine, Luki Megurine, Mikuo Hatsune or Kaito Shion…. Or others either… Even if I could have some fun with them.

**This mysterious person.. Now rename Mystery Person. Sorry for my pervert mind... I had do wrote some thing with double sens that can be take on the pervert side but should not. It's what happen when you have pervert friends!**

**So, all of the characters will have something happening to them in the trip to Kyoto, with others or not. To say sorry of the one I forgot, I'm so sorry! (for various reason as lack of ideas for these characters(well that's the only reason, combined with my alzheimer problem(even if I'm not truly Alzheimer, it just like an excuse to my memories loss that I had often and rarely at the same time(I'm so careless)) they had been lightly forgot, so I'll make them reappear! again Sorry!) The couple will get their parts either, as for Megumi and Len. Yes, next chapter will have a part of when they go to restaurent. Yup.  
**

**And Len nickname is Lenninou. I've shortened it though, sometimes it's Lennynounet. Typicallt french with the _net, _which is prounounce as nè or however, we do say the t. Anyway, I call him like that.. Because it's cute and it fits him. _#I'm a crazy fangirls and I know it.._  
**

**Whatever. So yeah.  
**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION BECAUSE I SAID SO: what is your favorite part in all the story? A scary, funny, whatever part of this fic? I wanna know. And I'll told you mine in next chapter. I don't want to influence you guys! So answer to this special question of that twenty-fifth chapter! Yeah! With 151 reviews! Let's go, up to 200! ;)  
**

**See ya all next chapter my lovely readers!  
**


	26. Restaurant Omega

**Hi everyone.** **I'm still saying to go check on The Misadventure Of Vocaloid Academy, a one-shot collection spin-off of VA, that I co-write with The Clockwork Rabbit and it's on her profile. All of your OC can appear there, you can even create new one for the family, friends etc. **

**Reminding: All of your OC's will appears on the trip, which would be on many chapter. So don't worry, your OC will appear in a chapter soon, because I can't put them all in a chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Renji P.O.V.

I looked by the window to saw a strange girl, with white hair with pink ends following Len Kagamine and Megumi Nakajima.

Who was that girl? I've seen her at the school. The first time, she was a cop, by how she was dress and Arisu, who had told me that a cop was there for Masomi disappearance.

Then, a reporter met by the triplet Helias, Hazel and Eugene, who looked strangely like the cop and the stalker girl. I had seen the reporter from far away, but still enough to saw the white hair with pink ends, once again. And now, I was going to follow her to know who she was.

"Hey! Ren! Where are you going?" asked Hirari.

"Checking something." I answered.

"Checking what?" he wondered.

"A girl stalk Megumi and Len K. I want to know what's going on with that girl… She was the reporter and the cop." I answered softly.

"The cop and the reporter? The same person?" he asked. I nodded in answer. "You're sure of it?"

"They have the same appearance." I replied, sighing.

"Can I come? Please?" he said. I nodded, sighing again. Then, we left the room. We quietly go in the hall. We weren't supposed to leave, but it was the chance to follow that strange girl. Megumi had a pass, again, because of her boyfriend. Who said that having a teacher as a boyfriend didn't came with benefits?

Arrived at the end of the hall, with many rooms doors on each side, I heard a door opened right behind us.

"What are you doing?" said a rich, deep voice behind us.

I turned to saw Kurai Mugen. She was smiling evilly.

"We were going to stalk someone who stalk our friend." Replied Hirari.

"Stalker so? With the fact you aren't even supposed to go outside the motel for the night…" she continued.

"It's someone who had been disguise as the cop and the reporter and now follow Len and Megumi." I said, sighing.

"Ok. I have a deal guys: you let me follow you and I say nothing. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal." I nodded.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Megumi P.O.V.

We were walking toward a restaurant, Len and me. We were holding hands. The restaurant was called… Omega. Original.

We entered the restaurant, which looked fancy. The walls were was in red and golden velvet. The chairs looked incredibly comfortable. They were black and red.

A waitress brings us to a black table and hand us the menu. I took a look at it. Humm… I don't know the ¾ of what was written on the menu. Just saying that I usually eat at fast-foods. I tried to read the complicate names of foods. What's that thing? A fish with a kind of sauce, one million kind of spice… What?

I finally give up and take the most natural choice to myself: an individual sized peperoni and cheese pizza. Let's go, simplicity! I wished that there was some poutine… Sigh. I can't have everything I want.

Len took one of these indescribable foods, with a lot of spice on them. Len you like Spice!? Ok. I'm stupid. And I live with it.

"Do you seriously take a pizza?" my boyfriend asked me.

"Umm… Yeah. It was the more normal food in all of them. How am I supposed to know what is a Chef speciality or a skate wings? What the hell? Skateboards don't have wings!" I replied. Then, he face palmed. "What? What did I say?"

"Megu… It's the fish. You know, the fish called skate… Not a skateboard…. " he said. I blushed in embarrassment and hit my head on the table one time.

"I'm such an idiot…" I noticed. Len lifted my face at the level of his own.

"And you're _my _idiot." He said, before kissing me. I happily answered the kiss. We pulled apart as the waitress come with our drinks. I took a look at her name: Hoshi. Cool name. Another waitress brought me my pizza. Her name was Yoshi and she looked like Hoshi. Funny. It's Yoshi from Mario Bros! The blue one, because Yoshi the waitress had cerulean blue hair. I love them. Whaaa!

The pizza looked delicious. Even Len looked at it like if he wanted to eat it. I tried to take a piece of it… But it was burning! I let the piece of pizza fall back onto the plate, blowing on my fingers to end the burning pain. (Yup. I eat pizzas with my hands, even in a restaurant.)

"Burning?" asked Len, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Fuck you Len." I replied, still blowing some wind on my poor fingers.

"You know you shouldn't curse in a place like this?" he added, his smirk growing wider.

I shot him a death glare, which only made him laugh. Then, Yoshi-the-waitress-with-beautiful-cerulean-blue-hair brought Len's food.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hirari P.O.V.

I slowed down Kurai and Ren with my broken leg. It was way better than before, the crutches forgotten, but I was still slow. Hey! I didn't want to broke my leg again!

We had found the stalker girl. Hey little stalker! You look young. Yep, I have nothing else to say.

The stalker girl was currently spying on Megumi Nakajima and Len Kagamine through a window of the Omega restaurant and it had been one to two hour that she was doing this. My gaze drifted from Stalker Girl to a giant white cake with green frosting pattern all over it. It looked so delicious… Unconsciously, my hand reached toward the window, where the cake was… Or more a waitress was bringing. The waitress had long cerulean blue hair, pale skin and blue eyes matching her hair. Another one was following her with plates and spoon for the cake. She had pale green hair and matching eyes. I WANT THAT CAKE!

Finally, the two waitresses brought the cake to Megumi and Len. I hope they'll bring some back for me… After another hour, they finished to eat the cake. Well no. They didn't truly finish it, just stop eating it because it was way too big for them. They brought the rest with them…

We saw Stalker Girl move, following once more the couple. My eyes were fixed on the box containing the cake. Cake, delicious cake…

Then, they entered in the motel. Stalker Girl stopped, then went away.

"Are we following her now?" whispered Kurai. Ren nodded.

"Me I gonna go back in the motel. Bye!" I whispered back, as Kurai and Renji followed Stalker Girl.

I got out of our hiding place and walked toward the motel's doors. Walking toward my room, I saw Megumi, knocking on my door.

"Renji? Hirari? Are you there?" she said, looking tired. Taking a deep breath, I showed myself.

"I'm right there." I said.

"Oh! Okay. Hum, I just had wanted to give you the rest of the cake me and Len ordered at the restaurant. I know you like cake so.." she replied.

"I love cake! Thanks!" I said. She hand me the box and I take it happily.

"Goodnight then." she yawned, leaving.

"Goodnight." I answered before entering in my room.

CAKE!

**I love poutine, as you might know if you had read the second chapter in The Misadventure Of Vocaloid Academy, that I wrote. (Only the second chapter.) If you can ever eat poutine, take that chance. It's delicious. Anyway I hope you'd like that chapter. I'm so tired...**

**My favortie parts in this story is Megu and Len fluff scene, Kaido cross-dressing scene, the hangover awakening. yeah, I think it's that. (to answer to the last chapter questions.)  
**

**Did I have to say something else? Oh yeah. If I would write other story, without any link with VA, will you read it? Just askin.  
**

**See ya all next chapter!  
**


	27. Kyoto Trip: Day 1

**Hi everyone! A new update! Yeah! The first day of their seven-days trip to Kyoto. :3 I don't feel like saying things... Because I have nothing to say... so... Enjoy this random chapter! (I do it almost randomly, taking the character which pass in my mind at that time and for the ideas too.)**

Riku P.O.V.

Today, we could do whatever we want. And… doing what? I didn't live here. I don't know any place where to go and I'll probably gonna get lost before the end of the end. Funny, isn't it?

I was actually with Kaido, Hana, Siho, Kei, Mizumi and Misaka.

"Hey! There is a restaurant near here… Perfect for little couple!" shout Siho.

"Siho! Don't scream like that! You already have a high pitch voice; you're not obligate to make us go deaf!" I replied.

"I wasn't even screaming idiot!" yelled Siho, visibly angry. It was still true: she had this high pitch, child-like voice.

"Hum… Hana, Kaido, why don't you go there?" said Kei.

"Wait! What?" asked Hana.

"You should go there as a couple! You'll be so cute together!" said Siho.

"But!" tried to say Kaido

"You'll do a perfect couple!" added Misaka.

"Indeed." Said Mizumi.

"Then, it's settled! Hana, you have a date with Kaido at this restaurant!" I finished.

"Yep! It's called Omega. It's just at the end of the road, right at the corner." Continued Siho.

"No!" yelled Kaido, trying to ran away. Then, Siho grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him behind her.

"Let's go!" the little Blondie said.

Misaka, laughing, pushed Hana, who was paralyzed in choc, to the Omega restaurant.

Arrived there, Misaka pushed Hana inside, Siho still dragging the poor Kaido by his collar. Arrived in the restaurant, she called a waitress to ask a two place table for Hana and Kaido. Then, she let the poor Kaido go. The little shota boy was massaging his neck. He had been almost strangled. Poor little shota.

We watched them through the windows as they take a seat and took the menu. Then, we got away.

"You know Mizu, you should go there with Kei." Said Misaka, as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"W-w-w-what?" stuttered Mizumi. I smiled.

"Yeah…You would do a perfect couple…" I continued. I saw Kei blushed. Laughing, I patted his head.

"Anyway, you should go on and tell her one day…" I whispered in Kei's ear. He looked terrified, which make me laugh even more. His blush had deepened, making him red as a tomato.

"Me I'll go." He said, walking to go away from us.

"I follow you." Said Mizumi.

"Love is in the air!" replied Siho, smiling like an idiot. That she was. "I'm hungry now, after all these matchmaking. We go eat?"

Then, we settled on an ice cream parlor to go eat some ice cream. Misaka took a vanilla ice cream as I took a strawberry one, and that Siho took a chocolate ice cream along with a chocolate milkshake. She's surely hungry… A lot. But it's true that Siho is always hungry…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hana P.O.V.

We had been pushed inside of the Omega. A waitress with cerulean blue hair came by, asking us what we want to eat. We both took a kind of fancy food with an unsayable name.

"So hum… You pay?" I asked.

"Hum… I guess." Kaido answered.

Then another waitress with pale green hair brought us our foods. We began to eat in silence. So awkward.

"Then.. Hum.. What are we talking about?" Kaido asked.

"About how Siho is annoying? How annoying she is by having put us in this awkward situation? " I answered.

"Well… We could… Or talk of something else? To forget that we are stuck here against our will?" he wondered.

"Okay. What's your favorite food? Me it strawberry-flavored pocky." I said.

"Me it's dango." He answered.

"Yeah it's good."

We continued to eat our food in silence.

"Hum… Hana, I've want to tell you something… It had been a few days I tried to tell it to you but I was too shy and hum… I think that now is a good moment…" he began to say.

"Go ahead." I said while the green-haired waitress took away our empty plates and leave the paper where it was written the amount of dollars to pay.

"Hum… I don't know how to say it…" he added.

"Then show it!" I replied, smiling to him.

Then, he leaned toward me until our lips touched each other's. Wait. He was kissing me?! I kissed back. After, we finally and eventually pulled apart. Kaido laughed sheepishly.

"I love you…?" he said.

"Me too!" I replied before kissing him again. "Now you pay?" I asked. He nodded laughing.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kei P.O.V.

I was now walking along with Mizumi to an unknown place. Well, it's more that we have settled nothing. So nowhere to go, therefore an unknown place.

I yawned as boredom stroke me. Is there something to elude boredom? I looked at Mizumi. Her long black-blue hair had a reflect of pure blue in them because of the sun. Her glasses was shining as her dual-colored eyes, with mismatch colors were lightly sparkling as she looked at the million sort of flowers which was here. See, we had ended up in a giant garden, which you can visit for free. Mizumi looked at the flower peacefully, smelling their unique scent. She looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile and lightly blush. She looked radiant…

Yes, I knew that I was in love with her. I didn't deny it. I totally admit it. But I was incapable of saying it to her. And I hate that. I never had been shy around girl, or even flustered. I never had felt a feeling like that toward a girl. Never. Girls were just that thing to trust blindly, incapable of doing the right choice. Always saying that they want a sweet caring guy and then going in the players/assholes/jerks arms. After they said all the guys are the same, love is useless boys are just jerks… Girl, it's just you who was blind enough to take that asshole! Then, at 10-11-12-13-14 years old they're saying that it's the men of their lives and blah blah blah. And finally he left the girl. Obviously, you're too young bitch. Wait to be older to lose your first kiss/virginity and to have your heart broken. Because it's sure that at that young age, the guy gonna left you and your heart will be broken. If you're older, you have much chance to have a long-lasting relationship. My sisters work on with that in mind, so they are way less left heart-broken. It's way more smart like that. Not that I want to criticize anyone, but it's the truth. The hurting, veritable truth. Or what I think it's the truth.

"So… what are we doing?" I asked.

"We could continue the garden visit… but if you don't like that we can go somewhere else.." she answered.

"Nononono! It's okay! But we can still go at the garden shop… To see what's there. And then do the rest of the garden visit… It's in a 0 position, so we can do the other half of the garden while going for the exit…" I said, a small blush appearing on my cheek as I stared at the floor.

"It's a great idea!" chirped Mizumi, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks. Then, she quickly looked to the floor. I smiled, while my blush deepened. It was the first time I had seen her that happy.

We went over the shop. There was many flowers and perfume, with some others things.

"Oh! These flowers are so beautiful…" she said, looking at the black and white roses. "But I don't have the money for it…" she sighed then walked away, looking and smelling the perfume. One of them attracts her attention. It was called Dark Rose. So original. Then, she walked toward me.

"So we go?" she asked me.

"Wait.. I have to go to the bathroom. So… You can go ahead; I'll rejoin you after, OK?" I answered.

"Ok… See you later." She replied before walking toward the unvisited half of the garden.

Then, I went over the perfume shop. I bought the Dark Rose perfume. After, I went to the flower shop and bought a bouquet of the black and white roses. Finally, I went to the necklace shop. I bought a necklace with a yin yang pendant, that you could put the yang side of the yin yang aside, on another necklace as well as for the yin.

I ran toward the half unvisited part of the garden, searching Mizumi. When I found her, I ran toward her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mizumi P.O.V.

"Hey! Mizumi!" I heard behind me. Kei! He was back! And holding something behind his back.

"Hum… I have something for you." He said, showing me the things behind his back. He was holding

He was holding a bouquet of the black and white roses that I was looking earlier and wanting to buy. They were attached by a black ribbon with a white line at the middle tied in a magnificent bow. He also held a black box, close by a white ribbon finishing in a bow. He handed me the box. I opened it, sliding the ribbon around my wrist. I opened to see the perfume which smell amazing and a two necklace, one with the yin part of the yin yang and the other with the yang part of the yin yang. I gasped as I looked at the gifts.

"It's so beautiful… Thank you so much!" I said, hugging him and on the verge of crying. Why was he so sweet to me? I don't deserve all of this sweetness…

"You're welcome…" He replied, passing the Yin necklace around my head and attaching it. "You can give the Yang to Misaka, it'll fit her perfectly. Now… Let's continue the visit." He continued, smiling. I nodded and followed him. Kei… What is that feeling that I feel around you? This feeling which make my chest ache?


	28. Kyoto's Trip Day 2, Part 1

**Hello! I'm back today again. This chapter is in a ****P.O.V. of a ****OC I had somehow forgotten. It been a while we hadn't seen her. And we have some revelation about her here. Also, for another OC I have forgotten alot who is called Lyric, will have her own P.O.V. in the next chapter or the one after the next chapter. Because it had been a more long time than other that I have forgotten these two. Well I think. Sorry for those two owner. Blame my Alzheimerness.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Sakurai P.O.V.

I walked out of the crowd formed by my classmates. A new was going to be announced. I yawned as I saw Gumo entered the room

"Hi everyone! I'm here to announce you something. Tomorrow, we are all going to a ball. And the day before we left, we're going at a party. Ho! And remember, you shall be accompanied to the ball. If you're not, it's okay. But it's preferable to be accompanied to dance a slow!" He said. Everyone clapped and cheer. Well, almost everyone. Renji, Kamlyn, Kurai, Kagami and Koichi stayed silent. Kurai seemed to enjoy the news, but without truly showing it. Kagami is a calm person, talking a bit, not much but still more than Renji. Renji was always silent, almost never talking. Koichi seemed bored and Kamlyn was as emotionless as ever. Nobody knew why Kamlyn was so… Emotionless. As a dull doll, cold and heartless. He never had seemed to have some pity. It was intriguing the way he thought and the way he act. His opinions were almost one of dead person, or people which had experienced death from near, or actually caused one. Plus, he was unpredictable. I liked that.

As Gumo left, everyone began to leave, with their groups or not. Like Hitomi and Draco, or Hana and Kaido which was a new couple. I heard that they had been match up by Siho, Misaka and Riku, mostly with the help of Mizumi and Kei. Kei. He didn't have the guts to say to Mizumi that he loves her, even if it's evident. So much evident that everyone knows it. Or almost. It's sure that dense people like Lyric, as an example, wouldn't know it.

Lyric has this dense personality, but still not childish. She was this Mrs. Perfect which I hate. Sweet, kind, with no flaws, everyone loving her. Nobody can hate her about me. She is so perfect that it frightens me. Perfection isn't human, you see?

It's sure that nobody can truly hate me too. With that façade of cute Lolita… Argh… It's not me, it's not the true me. But I'll only show my true personality of sadist psychopath to someone I'll trust. That I could trust blindly and wouldn't be afraid of my true self, as freaky it could be. The people like that are rare to find and I know it. That's a reason I have this cute Lolita act façade. Another one is that I have monophobia, or fear of being alone. Why I am like this? It's from a long time ago, so long that I can't remember it, nor I want to.

Thinking about tomorrow's ball… Tch. Like if I would be accompanied. Like if someone would actually invite me. Surely, Draco will ask Hitomi, Kaido will ask Hana, Masomi would ask Amber, Len K. would ask Megumi… Normal, they're all couple.

Thinking of it once again, only the couple had left. The others stood lazily, thinking of who they'll want to accompany. I watched Kei, who stood beside Mizumi awkwardly. Well, it was awkward for him, because he surely want to ask her for the ball. Mizumi, her, didn't show any awkwardness, only boredom. Then, Kei patted her shoulder, making her turned to face him.

"Hum… Mizumi… Would you accompany me to the ball?" he said, unsecure and blushing.

"Sure!" she answered, her eyes sparkling lightly while she was smiling. So Mizumi had a tiny feeling for Kei? At least the green-haired boy had the courage of asking her for the ball… Now, ask her out!

I yawned and choose to go outside. I have nothing to do anyway. Then, I went toward an empty road. Soon enough, I was alone. Afterward, my breathing became heavier. I was hardly breathing. I was panicking. The panic crises due to my monophobia were always hard, making me suffers. I couldn't get out of these crises by myself. Someone had to be there, for me to stop being alone. I clutch my chest. My heart was beating way too fastly, I was hardly breathing, I was alone…

Then, I felt firm hands picking me up. But the crises continue. I wasn't able to breath now, I was panting in search for some air. My vision was blurry; I was incapable of seeing anything about glimpse of grey, black and blue. After, I felt myself get held in a bridal style position. I didn't touch the floor anymore. After, I heard a distorted voice yelling my name. Someone… Was there… Slowly, my vision came back to normal as I was capable to breathe again.

I looked to my savior to saw black hair and mesmerizing electric blue eyes. The guy had blue mecanician goggles on the top of his head. Wait… Kamlyn?

"Kamlyn?" I asked my voice barely audible. I was on the verge to faint. He nodded. I was still in his arms, bridal style.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, looking concerned, anxious. Wow, Kamlyn. You have emotion?

"Yeah… I'm okay. Thanks." I whispered. My voice hadn't fully returned.

"What happened there?" he asked. I shook my head in answer. "Did someone rape you? Or beat you?" he continued, frowning, his voice filled with a slight anger.

"No… I have… Monophobia." I said. Seeing the incomprehension on his face, I continued. "The fear of being alone. Have panic crises when I am all alone or left alone… Thank you, Kamlyn. You saved me."

"You're welcome. Let's go back at the motel, you should get some sleep." He replied. I nodded and he brought me back to my motel room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

We had finally arrived to the motel room. Kamlyn had laid me on my bed, then asked if he should stay. I say yes. I couldn't be left alone once again. Now, he was sat on a chair near the bed.

"Why do you have monophobia?" he asked bluntly, his voice cold.

"And why are you so emotionless? You tell me and I tell you." I replied, mu voice as cold as his own voice was. He nodded.

"You first, then."


	29. Sakurai and Kamlyn Past

**Here is another chappy! Yeah! This one is rather dark, with the dark past of Kamlyn and Sakurai. Sakurai past is from me, I created it as well as for Kamlyn, I don't know if Sakurai owner is okay with this... If you, Sakurai owner, do not agree or agree with the past I created for her, tell me. I'll appreciate that alot.**

**I cried while writting Kamlyn past, which is way more long and detailed than Sakurai's one. Why? Because it end up like this. **

**And hum... WARNING: People dies in the end of this chapter. None of your OCs, only people in Kamlyn story. It's OCs I put there to make his story. I love names. That's why there is alot.  
**

**Hum... Did I say I overly love review? So drop one. Even if it's only Great chapter! Update soon! It'll made me happy. Really happy. And we are at 169 reviews! Let's go to 200, wih every Oc owner reviewing (at least one time)!  
**

**Oh! And because I won't do a note in the bottom (it'll ruin the feeling XD), I love The Lorax movie! Especially the Once-Ler in his green suits. And I love (and put in repeat in my ipod) How Bad Can I Be? From The Lorax movie, sang by the Once-Ler. I just love it...  
**

**Ho! And still go check on The Misadventure Of Vocaloid Academy, where The Dark Puppet Mistress gave The Clockwork Rabbit her one-shot with her OC Hana and she also add Kaido! So send one-shot with your OC there, and read the others OCs one-shot! :D  
**

**So, so, so... It'll be the longer chapter I'll ever wrote, with over 2,500 words. I don't even know how I did that. Uwha!  
**

**Enjoy this (dark) chapter!  
**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

I waited as Sakurai looked to the floor. She inhaled deeply.

"When I was little… Around five, I think, in fall… My parents had took my for a car ballad. We went deeply in the woods. Me, I didn't realize anything. I was looking the trees and their colorful leaves, the squirrels and others forest animals… Then, my mom got out, saying to me to do the same. I got out of the cars. After, I saw a little squirrel and I chased him. Then, I heard the noise of a car leaving. I ran back to where I had leaved my mom to chase the squirrel, to only saw my parent's car leaving, without me. I was scared, alone, without anything useful. I almost died of hunger and dehydration, before we found me. It was a young couple who was gone to do a picnic. They found me, gave me food and water. Then, they adopt me, giving me protection, shelter, food, water and parent love, which I never had. But I was still scared… Scared of being alone… And I'm still scared of it…" She explained. I felt bad for her. It shall be horrible, be abandoned to death by your own parents.

"It's horrible…" I said, not sure what else to do. Then, her face changed to the cold, expressionless figure she had when she wasn't doing her little cute Lolita act. I knew that it was a façade. I could see through the façade.

"Enough talked about me. I don't want you to pity me. It's the past, now I'm okay. End of the story. Now yours?" she replied, tilting her head to the side. It was my turn to look at the floor.

"If you want it… I was living in a normal family, with my brother Ichiro and my sisters Ito, Ine and Isako. My father was Isas Korino, my mom Izumi Nakamura. Together, my parents posed as a happy married couple, with 5 kids and normal jobs. But their jobs weren't normal at all. They were… killers, the one you can hire to kill the specific person you want to die. They were well-known in their industry, with numerous people wanting to use their service, but also numerous enemies. Also, all their family, for both of my parents, was also killers."

"It was a normal day in summer, when I was fairly young, maybe around 6 or 7, maybe even 8, when two persons entered in the house. They were two women, the first with short purple hair and the other one with long black hair, looking like Samara Morgan or Kayako Saeki. They had introduced themselves as Kasuka for the purple-haired girl and Kimiko for the other one. They asked us where was our parents. Ichiro and Ito were at my uncle house. Ine and I went search our parents when Isako, the elder of all of us, stayed to watch Kasuka and Kimiko. Arrived to where my parents where, they told us to go run to our uncle house. We obeyed, leaving them and Isako. We took our bike and went there."

"Arrived to my uncle's house, it's our aunt Kiwaka who answered at the door. We explained why we were here. Our aunt had sighed then gathered us all, include my cousins, Kazu, Kasuga, Kiyoshi, Kane, Kinorri, Kaori, Keiji, Kin and Kaoru. I had understood that it was rather important, because Kaori, Kaoru and Kasuga were son of my other aunt Katsuko, as well as for Kin, Keiji and Kazu, which were child of my uncle Itori. All of my cousins were here, in this house. I need to add that it was the most hidden of all of ours house, being in the woods. We had sat in a circle, our aunt either, as she was the teacher and us the student. Ironic, when we thought about the fact she posed as a teacher. She began to talk.

"See, my kids, you had lived in a world full of secrets and lies. Your parents, me too, had lied to you, to protect you. We aren't simple teachers, accountant, electrician or whichever jobs your parents told you they were doing. We are killers, the on you hire to get rid of a specific person. It's our jobs. And these jobs get you a lot of enemies. The person at your house, for Ine and Kamlyn, was two of our friends, who came to inform us of an imminent danger, so we could hide all of you in security before it's too late. I'll take you to the hidden place. Kimiko, Itori, Katsuko and Isas will help us.

"And Isako? And who will care of us?" asked Ine. Ichiro came by and hugged her. She was the younger of all of us.

"Isas- your dad will bring her with us. And Rintaro, a friend with a clean past, will care of you there. But… They're still some things that we have to clarify." continued Aunt Kiwa.

"Cla.. Clarify?" asked Kinorri, stuttering.

"Yes. We had… Somehow exchanged some of our kids. Why? For security I guess. Kinorri and Kamlyn, you two are twins." She said. Both of us jumped in surprise. We weren't the best friend ever, more like rivals. We were complete opposite: I had black when he was bright blond, while I had electric blue yes his own were pale, when I was a bit tan, he was completely pale.

"And Isako had been exchanged with Kasuga, as well as for Kazu and Kiyoshi." Our aunt added.

"Wait! Who is the kid of who now? The real one?" asked Keiji, the elder of all of us.

"Kinorri, Kamlyn, Ichiro, Kasuga, Ito and Ine are Isas kids. Kaori, Kaoru and Isako are the child of Katsuko. Kin, Keiji and Kiyoshi are the kids of Itori. Kane and Kazu, you are my child. I also have another one, who had been adopted by another couple and was named Rinji. He is now gone in Italia, where he lived happily with his foster family, without any problems." She explained, clarifying who was in which family. We were still young: some of the information had no sense for us. But they made some later.

Kimiko had, then, barged in, yelling.

"We have to go now! They're coming!" She yelled. Itori entered.

"Kin! You, Keiji, and Kyoshi come with me and Kiwaka! Ichiro, Isako, Kasuga and Ine with Isas! Kane, Kazu, Kaoru and Kaori with Katsuko! Kamlyn, Kinorri and Ito with Kimiko!" he yelled. Everything went wild, my cousin or sibling trying to find their assigned adult. Ito, my younger sister, was shoving aside many times and an adult was going to fall on her. Before I could reach Ito and the adult fall, Kinorri had rolled beside Ito, taking her with him, avoiding her to be crushed. Then he put her in a piggyback style. Then he reached for me.

"Do you know who Kimiko is? I don't know who she is!" He yelled over the tumult. I nodded, grabbed his hand and dragged him and Ito over to Kimiko. She put us in her car, and then drove out of here. Itori and my dad was already gone, by not even 2 minutes ago and only Katsuko remained, but leave no long after us.

During the ride, Ito was clinging on Kinorri when he said comforting things to her. I looked at hi in the eyes, a looks saying "Thanks to have saved my sister". He nodded while smiling a weak smile, as to say you're welcome.

"She's my sister too now…" he had whispered back. I nodded. True. We were twins now, therefore Ito was his sister and he had to protect her as well.

"After a 2-hour trip in the car, we arrived to a house. It was kinda a big house; the sort that we could say it was a mansion. More exactly, the mansion over here, where Masomi and Amber had been kidnapped. But in that time, the town of Hishiniro wasn't existing; it was a forest with a dirty path leading to the end of it. Our aunts, uncles and my- _our_ dad was already there. We were the last one. We followed Kimiko, Kinorri still doing a piggyback ride to Ito. We crossed many rooms to finally arrive in a dark-colored room, where my uncles, aunts and dad were. A door paint in the same dark color as the wall was opened, revealing a secret hall leading at a secret room. Only Isako and Keiji were still out of the room. Kimiko told us to go in it but the entrance door of the mansion opened brutally. Then, some people barged in. Uncle Itori had closed the door and we couldn't see it anymore. Kinorri grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind a desk, with many things blocking the view from the exterior of our hiding place. Ito rested her head on Kinorri's chest, closing her eyes. Then, we'd heard a gunshot. Both Kinorri and me looked through the window-mirror, the one you can see through behind, but see only a mirror on the other side. My blond cous- _twin_ had tightened his grip onto Ito. We saw Aunt Kiwaka fell on the floor, a bloody hole in her head. We looked at each other's, the looked back at the scene. We saw a man cut my dad's throat with a katana. A man shout Itori as my uncle were about to shout. Itori still shout in a spam, doing a headshot of his killer. Katsuko had been shot right in the heart after had killed two of the enemies and Kimiko had been sliced by the leader, or who which looked like the leader. But the worst was to saw Isako and Keiji killed. Isako had been decapitate by the leader's katana and Keiji had been shot in the head. Both of them were laying on the ground, beside the adults corpses, from this gang or our family. I sobbed quietly like Ito, when Kinorri swung a bit to calm Ito. He was quiet, his face neutral. I saw a single tear rolled down his cheeks as many flooded mines and Ito's own.

"Search the kids and the microchip, now!" yelled the leader. He had bright brown hair and red eyes, I remember clearly. Tall, but not too much, with a slight tan. He haunts some of my dreams, even today. They searched for this microchip on our family, the kid as well as the adults. Then, they search in the room for others child. They went closer than us when Kinorri pulls me toward him, where was something above him, as a ceiling. Then, he quietly pulled a pillow in front of me, which blocked all the view. We were caught in this small hiding place, with no opening for the gang to see us.

"Nothing in this room sir." said one of the guys.

"Let's go checked the others room." The leader said.

Then, Kinorri handed me Ito, motioned to remain silent. After, he pushed the pillow and went over the window-mirror. He checked in it, then motioned us to stay there and replaced the pillow. I heard him walked toward the secret door, then heard him opened him. He came back, pushing the pillow aside. He let us pass the replaced the pillow and pushed us in the secret hall. He closed the door as the leader came back with one of his friends.

"Check here again." he said. I looked terrifyingly at Kinorri, who motioned to stay silent.

"Everything is still in place." The leader's friend said, before they leaved.

It's there that I had understood why Kinorri had replaced the pillow before we leaved. I admired his smartness, his trick and cunning personality. Then, we went over the others. The guys, the care-taker was there. He had pale green hairs and purple eyes. He motioned us to follow him. When we got near him, he asked us for the parents. Kinorri had answered that they weren't going to follow us nor rejoin us, not ever in an emotionless way, keeping his neutral face. Rintaro nodded and motioned us to follow him deeper in the secret room, after had asked to Kinorri if they were still there, which he answered yes. We'd got into a room, full of television showing what the cameras were seeing. We waited until the leader and his gang was gone. Then, we leaved the house with Rintaro who brought us to a different state, to live another life. We didn't have to change our names truly, only our family name. We all got in foster family. I, Kinorri, Ito, Ine, Ichiro and Kasuga lived with Rintaro and his girlfriend, Renshi. But when I was fourteen, as for him, Kinorri leaved, disappearing. He leaved without leaving any evidence where he was gone. A note was left on my desk.

_Take her of our siblings during my absence. I know you're capable of doing this; you don't need me to care of them, and more important, protect them. _

In tinier words, it was writing _I'll avenge our family. Everything will be fine._

We didn't have any more news from him, about one, that only I understood. On the TV news, we've learned the unresolved murders case of a rich gang, a gang who had killed sold drugs and all of these kinds of things. They had showed the picture of the dead, including the leader, this bright brown haired, red-eyed guy.

_I'll avenge our family._

He did it. For all of us. He always had this… This way of always doing the thing needed, keeping a neutral faces and became emotionless when it was needed to protect us. He always had care so much for us, protecting us, even if it was hurting himself, badly or not. He had already beaten someone who had beat and bullied Kasuga in school, getting injured. Still, afterward, Kasuga was never bullied again. He had done so much of sacrifice for us… that I've want to show him, to prove him I was capable to care of my sibling, of my family, and of myself. Being emotionless exclude being in a panic state, so I kinda became like this to avoid any panic crises, being unable to do anything. I've wanted… to be like him, to be like he, somehow, asked me to be, to be strong as he was… I want to be like this in his honor. I don't know if he's still alive, I don't know anything… But I swore to protect my sibling for him, to do the sacrifice needed as he did it.." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

( **;) (a crying face. We'll said.)

Sakurai P.O.V.

I whipped the tears which had rolled on my cheeks. His story… It was sad. Enough sad to make me cry, which happened rarely. The last time I cried, it was when I was abandoned by my parents. Plus, seeing Kamlyn cry like this… Kamlyn was this strong, emotionless person which never cries. But not now. I really wonder what had happened to Kinorri…. Is he dead? Is there a small, tiny hope that Kamlyn and him could meet again? I don't know. I could probably never know. I went over Kamlyn, which was looking through the window and hugged him. He let me do so and continued crying as he remembered his horrible life, way more horrible than my own.


	30. Kyoto's Trip Day 3

**Here is another chapter, that I wrote on paper and had to retype. I hate that! To retype... I also do the next chapter/beginnig of the next chapter (depending on how much words it gave to me.) This chapter is a bit girly (dresses talking) but anyways.**

Lyric P.O.V.

We went, all the girls, toward a shop to buy dresses for the ball, which was tonight. The guys were supposed to go buy their tuxedos…. But we couldn't be sure if they truly went to buy some or not.

We entered the shop, which was full of dresses of all kind and colors. I looked at Sakurai. She looked deep in thought. She was like this about yesterday night, when I had come back from Hirikama Garden, which was, by the way, beautiful.

I went over a rack full of dresses to find two dresses: one like Luo Tiyani outfits and the other one was a sleeveless black dress, with blue, chines-like flower pattern over it.

"Which should I take?" I asked.

"The black one! It's so beautiful!" answered Arisu, smiling.

I laughed and go buy the dress, which some shoes which was blue, like the patterns on the dress.

We all bought our dresses, leaving the shop.

Amber had bought a long, ruby red dress, which showed her right leg. She had assorted black high heels and a black necklace with a red butterfly as a pendant, that Masomi had gave her.

Rei had bought a dress with a black and green zebra design and vivid green high heels with black heels.

Megumi had a black dress with a torn-like design which reveals pink fabric underneath the black clothes. The skirt was a bit puffy and the dress was sleeveless. She would wear pink high heels, black fishnets socks and a black choker with a pink music note's pendant.

Mizumi kept her boots, but had a white dress, longer on the right side than in the left. She would wear, as she was doing now, the Yin part of the necklace Kei had given to her.

Misaka also kept her boots, adding the Yang part of the necklace. She bought a black dress, showing her shoulder but still having sleeves. The dress had a loose white ribbon around the waist, higher on the right than on the left, finishing in a bow on her left hips.

Hitomi bought a pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist, finishing in a bow in her back. She had cute little pink flats with this.

Kagami, her, had bought a silver mermaid dress, with black high heels. The dress was sleeveless and accompanied by long black gloves.

Hana would wear a purple dress with one sleeve one the left and none on the right. To finished, she bought black flats.

Siho bought a yellow dress, with a black zip which begin at the bottom of the right side skirt and finished on the left side of top of the sleeveless dress. To accompany the dress, Siho had black, knee-length boots without heels with a black fedora hat with a yellow ribbon at the base.

Hazel had a simple dark blue dress which reaches her knee. Her dress was the most classical and simple from all of us.

Sakurai had a cute, puffy, fluffy pink dress with pink flats. She also bought a pink bow for her hair, her outfits matching the cute Lolita she was.

Lia had an electric blue dress, which reach her knee. She had matching electric blue shoes and a black bracelet.

Arisa had a vivid blue dress which was rather puffy past the waist. On the skirt, she had a vivid green, transparent-like fabric which you could still see the blue through. She had blue high heels with green heels (all vivid) to finish.

Mikuna had a pink dress, which was longer in the front than in the back. She had black heels to accompany.

Finally, Kurai had bought s black dress with a red spiral pattern over it. She had red fishnets socks and black high heels, with red heels. She also had a red choker, with a black cross pendant.

We went over the ice cream stand to buy ice cream, an idea of Siho, and bring the bag with us.

"I've seen Rin dress yesterday." Said Arisu.

"What does it looked like?" I asked.

"It's a yellow dress with an orange bow in the back." She answered.

"So, who go with who at the ball?" wondered Megumi.

"You, you obviously go with Len Kagamine. Me, I'm going with Hitoshi." Replied Rei.

"Kei asked me for it." Added Mizumi.

"I'm going with Kaido!" happily said Hana.

"Me and Draco!" continued Hitomi.

"I'm with Masomi." Chirped Amber.

"Riku asked me. Yup yup yup… Thududu!" said Siho, before leaving to the ice cream stand for her fifth- no wait. Sixth- more seventh ice cream/milkshake.

"I'm going with Renji." Said Kurai coldly.

"I'm going with Mikiya…" continued Kagami. Oh! Megumi wasn't the only one to be invited by a Vocaloid. Mikiya was Miki brother and kinda cute.

"I'm friendly go with Eugene when my little bro go with Neru." Added Lia.

"Neru, seriously?" asked Arisu.

"He asked her and she answered yes." Confirmed Lia.

"Well, I have been invited by Hirari." I said.

"Friendly invited by Helias." Said Mikuna.

"Got also friendly invited by Koichi." Said Arisu.

"Friendly invited by Micheal." Added Hazel.

"Almost all of you are asked friendly….. Well, all the one who isn't in a couple. " stated Megumi.

"I've been asked by Yuma…" said Misaka.

"Yuma? Seriously?" I asked.

"Friendly." She added, blushing a bit while Megumi grinned.

"And you Sakurai?" asked Arisu

"I'm going with Kamlyn." She answered, still deeply lost in her thought.

"Something happened between you two, right?" asked Siho, who had come back and was currently eating her ninth ice cream.

"Nothing important." She replied, her eyes darkening. "What do we do now? I think that Siho have finished to eat ice creams now!" She continued, brightening up.

"No I didn't!" shout the short blond. We laughed.

"Let's go watch the Lorax! With the Once-Ler and his song! Megu, put the song on!" yelled Rei as we headed back at the motel while Megumi put the song "How Bad Can I Be?" at repeat, with full volume.

**i truly have How Bad Can I be on repeat. XD**

**Anyway, for this 30th chapter, I want all the OC's owner to review to this chapter! We have to celebrate this 30th chappy. :3 See ya all next chapter!  
**


	31. The Ball

**Double update! Yay! Another chapter: the ball. As in the title, duh. whatever. Go on with the story!**

Megumi P.O.V.

We entered the luxurious room where the ball was. There were multicolor balloons, blue, pink, red, purple, silver and greens lights. We had been warned that other people- beside the Vocaloid Academy teachers, substitutes, infirmary and students- were there. Therefore, unknown person. Len brought me on the dance floor as we began to dance. I remarked Siho dragging Riku toward the buffet. Typical Siho, always hungry. I turned too looked at Len as he kissed me. I laughed sheepishly after the kiss ends.

"You're a good dancer." I praised him. He laughed.

"Only because I have a fabulous partner." He replied, smirking and making me blush and nervously laugh.

Then, I spotted Yoshi-the-waitress-with-beautiful-lone-cerulean-blue-hair and Hoshi-the waitress-with-pale-green-hair-which-was-long-but-now-are-short-what-the f*ck-happened-to-her-hair?

"Len, check! It's the Omega's waitress!" I said, motioning the two girls.

"Let's go see them!" replied Len. I nodded as we walked toward them. Yoshi had a cerulean blue dress with a black belt around the waist. She wore a necklace with a Yoshi (the blue one from Mario Bros.) in a pendant with she had an electric blue headband with a bow of the same color of it.. Hoshi had a cute sleeveless pale green dress with a pale blue transparent fabric over the skirt of the dress. Hoshi also had a black necklace, with a pale blue rose on the right side and black, blue and green bracelet on her left arm.

"Hey! It's the customers from 3 days ago!" said Yoshi.

"Yep it's us! Glad that you still remember us! Yoshi and Hoshi… And Yoshi partner and Hoshi's one missing?" I replied, tilting my head to the side. Yoshi's partner was a rather tall (taller than me but shorter than Len) guy, with light brown hair and chestnut eyes. His face reminds me somehow of Kamlyn…. Maybe they are cousins.

"My partner is gone to the toilet." Answered Hoshi. I nodded.

"It explains. We supposedly can't enter here without a partner. I'm Len Kagamine; this is my girlfriend Megumi Nakajima." Continued Len, shaking the guy hand as I wave at him.

"I'm Kane Jinguji. I think you already know my partner and her sister, the sibling Shinomiya." Said Kane as the hand-shake ends.

"Siblings?" I wondered.

"I'm older than her." Immediately said Yoshi as Hoshi winced.

"Hoshi, hadn't you longer hair the last time I saw you?" I asked the green-haired girl.

"Well, yeah I did have long hair… But my little brother that I hate, Mio, cut them yesterday. I had to cut them shorter how much it was horribly cut." She winced again. Her hairs were a bit shorter than shoulder-length. I nodded.

"Poor you." I said.

"Indeed." She replied.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kagami P.O.V.

I danced with Mikiya. He was a really sweet guy, kind and caring, a total gentleman. In the past few days, we had been hanging out together, therefore I know him pretty well. I laughed as he lifts me and turned on himself.

"Kagami! Looked at Hitoshi and Rei!" said Mikiya, as I turned to check Rei and Hitoshi kissing. They were a cute couple together. No wait, handsome couple.

Then, a slow was put on. We switched of position for a slow dance one, one of Mikiya's hands on my waist, the other holding mine in the air, my free hand on his shoulder.

"Kagami… Um… I had wanted to say something to you…" he began, almost stuttering and his face getting redder.

"Go on, don't be shy!" I encouraged him, smiling. He let out a nervous laugh.

"With these past days.. I.. had developed feelings for you… I l-l…" he continued, blocking on the l.

"I love you too?" I asked, unsure. He smiled and then kissed me. I happily kissed back.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Len Tinane P.O.V.

I was standing over the buffet with Neru, who was texting, surely to Teto or Haku. I sighed. Texting was the only thing in her life. She preferred to text than talk face to face. I took by phone out and began to type: _Do you wanna dance? _Then I said it to Neru.

Her eyes widen as she read the text. Then, she turned to face me, smiling.

"Sure I want." She replied, shoving her cellphone into a pocket, which only used to contain the cellphone. I took her hand and dragged her on the dance floor. Then, we positioned ourselves in a slow dance position, matching the slow song. We danced on the music rhythms, turning again and again.

"I didn't think that dancing was actually fun…" said Neru, laughing.

"Now you know!" I replied laughing too. The song had changed to one with a faster rhythm. I looked at her, from her golden high heels to her golden dress with a black belt to her dark golden colored hair and her mesmerized eyes, the color of melt gold.

I smiled. I knew it would be long before to have her likes me as I like her. But one day, it'll happen. I'm sure of it. And we'll be a happy couple.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I catch a glimpse of blond hairs in the crowd, the colors of my twin hairs. I shook my head. It couldn't be possible. He wasn't here. Still that I had seen Kane earlier. Almost a family reunion, by the fact I had seen Ito and Ine around, in the room. I also had seen Ichiro in town, yesterday I think. Why were they here?

"Sakurai, I need to go to the bathroom." I said, turning to my partner.

"Ok. Come back soon." She said nodding. I inhaled deeply, trying to get access to the bathroom, but with the giant crowd there, it was difficult. I sighed as someone hit my back, making me fell. I shook my head to throw the pain away. I've been hit hard.

"Let me help you." I heard a voice say, a juvenile voice, a strange mix of Len Kagamine and Yuma's voice, as mature, but slightly high pitch, but still rich. I took the hand the stranger handed me and stood up. I looked at the stranger. He had golden blond hair, which ends ay the middle of his neck, with shorter strands in the face. He had a pale, porcelain-like, ghostly-like white skin. He was incredibly tall and if you are rather short, you might think he is a giant. Siho would probably shout that… Anyway. He wore a black tuxedo with a pale blue tie, He also wore boots at the place of shoes. Then, I remarked the pale blue eyes which reminds me of something, something deep…

"Kinorri."

**Can I say I feel demoniac to had ends it there and that I love you guys who reviewed last chapter? Well I'll do it anyway.**

**Kamlyn: Why did you make my asshole of a twin reapper? Yeah, maybe I admired him _before_ but he is still an asshole to me.  
**

**Me: Shut up Kamlyn. Kinorri's hot.  
**

**Kinorri: See bro? Everybody loves me.  
**

**Kamlyn: That's it! But nobody knows you're just a jerk inside.  
**

**Kinorri: That's why you had want to become like me? That doesn't make sense, man.  
**

**Kamlyn: I swear I'll kill you one day. And I didn't truly said that. It's this stupid author who make me say that I've want to become like you!  
**

**Me: Hey! I'm not stupid!  
**

**Kamlyn: Continue denying; You know it's the truth.  
**

**Kinorri: You're such a gentleman Kamlyn... *sarcastic***

**Me: It was for the story. It was needed! Anyway, you can't deny you admire Kinorri!  
**

**Kamlyn: And his hotness?  
**

**Me: Exactly! Wait, what?  
**

**Kinorri: You fell in the trap, dear.  
**

**Kamlyn: Why do you call her dear? Do you call every girls dear?  
**

**Kinorri: Whatever, dude.  
**

**Me: Brother love, so sweet! *they looked at me like if I was crazy* *Siho jumping in*  
**

**Siho: Hey Kinorri! Who's your partner?  
**

**Kinorri: Hoshi.  
**

**Siho: Yeah, the fact she had her hair shorter have no link with the fact that Twist will cut her hair at the same lenght soon... At all! *Siho smiling innocently while I repressed an urge to strangle her*  
**

**Me: Shut up Siho! *put a hand over her mouth, then kick her out* There is no link at all.  
**

**Kinorri: You're sure of that, darling?  
**

**Me: Kinorri! Stop calling me by sweet name! It make me blushing! And you're not even real idiot!  
**

**Kinorri: You wished I was.  
**

**Me: Kamlyn, you can kill him.  
**

**Kinorri: You're so violent!  
**

**Me: Don't you think you are too?  
**

**Kinorri: Tch.  
**

**Kamlyn: You'll die now, Kinorri. I'll kill you.  
**

**Kinorri: Hey, who is that girl behind you?  
**

**Kamlyn: Who's that?  
**

**Me: Sakurai!  
**

**Sakurai: Now, let's go back at the ball fat ass!  
*Sakurai bring Kamlyn back at the ball scene*  
**

**Kinorri: My bro is a fail.  
**

**Me: Shut up Kinorri. Kamlyn's cool and not a fail.  
**

**Kinorri: That's it Sweetie. I know you'll choose me over him. *With a half-smirk way too sexy*  
**

**Me: I hate you sometimes.  
**

**Kinorri: You know it's not true.  
**

**Ahem. Yeah. (I had to wrote this and yes, I know that I lose my mind while writting that) And now you know how Kinorri is, with the personality of his. Along with the smirk of his. *faint*  
**

***woke up* You know that I love to know your opinion on everything I wrote? With critisism too. I know my grammar isn't the best. Not obligate to remind me of it. And you know what? I'm like the Once-ler. I'm greedy. Him it's for money, me it's for reviews. So review!  
**

**And see ya all next chapter!  
**

**Kinorri: You know, you should change the _See ya all next chapter!_ It's always the same thing.  
**

**Me: Shut up Kinorri! I do everything I want!  
**

**Kinorri: Keep dreaming sweetheart.  
**

**Me: KAMLYN! COME HERE AND KILL YOUR BROTHER NOW.  
**


	32. Kinorri

**Third chapter a day. Fuu. Just like in the old days of the golden week.**

** This chapter make me sad, because it's sad. Maybe you'll think of Kinorri as a bastard, but I actually understand why he had acted like that and feel sad for him, even if he doesn't exist. I'm tired... And this is kinda an emotional chapter.  
**

**So, don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter!**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

"Kinorri."

"Kamlyn. Watch out, next time I won't be here to pick you up and a fat men will probably crush under his fat ass." He said, serious as ever.

"You're stupid. It will never happen." I replied, fighting to keep a neutral face. What Kinorri was doing here?

"Stupid? I'm realistic. Fat people always fell where they shouldn't. By the way, it had been a long time, bro." he continued, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Realistic? Unrealistic fits you way better. A long time ago, indeed. Tell me, what happened to you these past years? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"So much of questions and no time to answer…" he replied, his smirk growing a bit.

"No time? We had all the time we want!"

"Our ladies are waiting for us, Kam. In the order of being a gentleman, you can't let your lady wait." He added, his smirks growing again.

"Our ladies are occupied right now." I remarked. Hoshi was talking to Megumi when Sakurai was talking to Kurai.

"Tch. Wanna heard my story little bro?" he asked. Hey! He wasn't truly older than me. Maybe taller but… Anyway, we had just 6 minutes of difference. His birth happened 6 minutes before mine! He isn't truly older!

"Shout." I replied.

"Okay!" he shouts. I face palmed as he laughed. "Ok. I leaved, survived, ate, drank, breath and slept, along with going to the bathroom and bathed. This is the story of what I did in my absence."

"Seriously Kinorri."

"Ok… I went to Kimiko house. She hadn't died in the mansion; she only had been badly injured. She had recovered. So, I had gone to her house, to learn how to fight correctly and the art of killing someone without leaving any evidence. Therefore she teach me and I became a pro at hiding, killing, spying, running, fighting, running away and others useful thing like that. Then, I went to do my principal objective, killed the gang of our family murderers. I had infiltrated their hiding place. Then, I killed the guards quietly, using katana and shurikens. It was simple. Then, I entered the leader's office after had killed all the others and killed him with his own katana's, the one he used to kill our family." He said, shrugging.

"You didn't tell me everything, right?" I asked.

"True. I didn't say that I steal his wife, that he loved and cherished truly, away. She was pretty good in bed. And I also had killed all of his family, to the parents and the kids. While, I more got him to kill his own kids. I falsified some data and he bombs the park where his children were. Then, his wife quits him to be with me, well supposedly. I didn't like her at all; it was only for the revenge. I annoy him with that, then obligated him to kill her himself before I killed him." He said, as if it was nothing.

"You're a sadist!" I shout.

"And they were to kill our family. You know that they killed Kasuga? And I saved Kane and Ito from being killed by them, as well as for Ine, before I killed them. They were still tracking us down, hiding the murders with some suicide for the Medias. If I wouldn't have done this, all of your little friends would probably be dead now, as well as all of our family. All of it, even Rintaro. All of our friends, people we know or are close to would be dead, as well as us. They showed no mercy, no pity. Why should I have showed some for them? I make his death as horrible it was to killed the parents, uncles, aunts and cousins of seven years old kids right in front of them." He said, an angry looked on his face. I didn't know they had killed Kasuga; I had only thought, as everyone else, that? she had suicide herself. But Kinorri could see through all the lies. He always had protect us, even becoming something horrible to protect us. He deeply knew that it wasn't right and was disgust at himself, but always shrugged it off to stop thinking of it, to forget it and pass over it. He had the darker past of all of us, and he had gained it to protect us.

"I needed to go back to Hoshi." He said, all emotion gone. He had walled himself.

"Wait! What was the microchip? Do you know it?" I asked.

"Something way too complicates to explain. It had been changed. It's now dangerous." He explained.

"And what is it?" I wondered.

"A virus, which a girl had add an artificial intelligence in it. It became a dangerous weapon, that everyone lost the trace when the girl died, killed by one of the gang's puppet. Forget that. You shouldn't get yourself in this shit as I do." He replied, shaking his head. He laughed. "This will bring you a lot of shit, if you ever got stuck in this. So stay away, for your own well-being."

"I guess that it's too late for you, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm already stuck in that. And I'm not the only to search that microchip. They, they search it to use it against the government. Me, I search it to destroy it. To save some innocent in all this mess."

"You're still trying to have a normal life, don't you?" I wondered as he smiled and laughed lightly.

"Indeed. This is why I go at this school, went to the ball with Hoshi." He answered.

"Who's Hoshi for you?" I asked.

"Officially, she's my friend. And for real… I envy her simple life. She has everything she need: a shelter, friend, family, hope, a clean past and a bright future. I have no shelter, I lost my friend while moving, no hope, the half of my family dead, a horrible past and a dark future with no hope to love someone and being able to protect that person. True, I could use Hoshi as a toy, as I do to a lot of other girls. But she worth better. She's smart, beautiful and kinda optimist. She have a future and in no ways I can darken it. I wouldn't accept it." He said.

"You know that's called love?" I replied.

"This is called admiration, nothing else. She does the right choice, as I did the bad one. We are doomed to be different, to be apart." He continued.

"And it affects you, the fact of being torn apart from her. I see it. You have feeling for her, but you won't admit them… To protect her." I said as he smiled sadly.

"Indeed. Even if it's hurts, I'll keep going and protecting the persons I care about, forever." He replied, leaving.

"Maybe it's time you care about yourself. You also need a happy ending, Kinorri." I added, even if he was probably too far to hear it, with the crowd and the music. I closed my eyes. "You'll have to stop scarifying yourself for others. You hurt yourself, but also the person around you."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I can't take care of myself when others need me. Not when I had to protect you from an imminent destruction. Even if it hurts, even if it kills me, I shall keep going. I can't show her my love. I don't want to hurt her. I want her to be safe, as for all of you, even if I have to sacrifice myself. I know I'll have to leave again, in the unique goal to protect you all. I know it'll make you sad, but you'll get over. Then, I'll found the way to keep you safe, safe and happy. And maybe there, I could have my happy ending._


	33. Kyoto's Trip Day 4

**Yeah! Another chappy! This week-end was busy for me... Thusday, I had a family dinner. Friday, I've work at a stanf at a festival, that I've visited Saturday. Sunday, visit my grandma. With that, my brother had reset my computer because it bugged to much, therefore I lost the program I used to write. But I found another way, so I can still write! Yeah! There is another, rather random, chapter.**

Amber P.O.V.

I stood in front of the gigantic museum of Kyoto, where they exposed many things. What exactly? I don't know. But what I know it's that they had a dinosaur exposition, with all the real bones and a guid visit. It should be cool. Sonika, along with her son Gachpoid (Ryuto) had went there and said it was awesome. No wonder why from the little Gacha: he loves dinosaur and know them all. I looked over at Masomi, who was staring at the signboard. We were holding hands. He turned to face me, smiling.

"We go?" he asked.

"Sure!" I answered. I smiled back and we entered the gigantic museum, built strangely. We took our ticket and passed over the ticket checker, entering and seeing a gigantesc dinosaur. I go checked the explanation, which was written near.

_Here is a futalongkosaurus, a giant herbivor dinosaur in the sauropode family. He was so big that the only place where he fits was the entry hall!_

I read the signboard, impressioned by the tall, giant bones. So tall that he only fits in the entry hall... Then entry hall's ceiling was extremely high and the dinosaur almost touch it. He had a so small head comparatively of the bones of his legs... It was incredible...

"We should check the others dinosaurs first!" I said while Masomi looked at the museum map. "There! We shall go down belong to this sign!"

"Nope. It's at the second floor." he replied, dragging me to the second floor. But! I'm sure we should go down... Nevermind. We checked the dinausor there. A triceratops, a pterodactyle, a paraphalausus and others dinosaurs was standing there as a fossile of archeopteryx, the only flying dinosaur with features on, as a bird. I checked all the description, along with the little videos disposed there. When finished, we went over the egyptian and roman floor. Masomi and I argued over the fact that Augustus, the first emperor was the adopted son of Jules Ceasar and that he was the first emperor. After a videos on it, Masomi got deafeat as I won the argument. I remember my history classes!

It was now time for the guid visit. We got there and a guide brought us down, at the floor B2. I cast a I told you so look to Masomi as we entered the room. The guide, a young women answering to the name of Kiwa, with long red hair and grey eyes, explained us the trias, jurassic and cretaceous, the priods when the dinosaurs lived. Kiwa explained that the trias dinosaur was little and taller in the jurassic, but even taller and gianter in the cretacious.

We passed beside a bone of a leg which was taller and bigger than me: I could hide myself behind it without anyone seeing me from the other side. Also, we saw a charcarondosaurus (or something like that) skull. It was gigantic! We listened to a video showing some dinosaur walking which was on repeat and accompanied by loud noise. We saw others dinosaur, from the dromeosaurs family, the buitreraptor and austroraptor, who had sickle at their foot, to eviscerate their prey. They're in the same family as the velociraptor, famous because of Jurassic Park. Also, we had see a suchomimus, a dinosaur looking like the spinosaurus, also seen in the Jurassic Park movie, the third one precisely, when he beats the famous Tyranosaurus Rex. Even if it's impossible for time to have fight, being in different section of time in the cretacious period.

Then, we headed toward the last section of the exposition. I was awestruck: there was the famous, really known tyranosaurus rex and... the giganotosaurus, a dinosaur even bigger than the tyrannosaurus. But with a small brain... The brain of the giganotosaurus had the size and the form of a banana. Small isn't it?

The guid tour finished and the guid dropped us in the small exposition shop. Everything had dinosaur on it... Masomi bought me a blue spinosaur plushie and I kissed him on the cheek to thanks him. He blushed slightly as we headed back to saw the japanese section of the museum. We looked over the katanas and samurai's armur. We checked the chinese, korean and canadian section too. In the canadian, we had seen chairs. They were little: like the children chair these day. Were we that little before?

"We should head back to the motel." Masomi said, grabbing my hand.

"Could we stop somewhere we can eat before? I'm hungry!" I replied, smiling.

We stopped at a ice cream stand, me taking an ice cream when Masomi took a milkshake. Then, we headed toward the park, where we decided to finally go.

"This place... With these slides, swings and rainbows... It reminds me of my childhood." I said, contempling the small park.

"Indeed... When we had nothing to truly worry about... No responsibility, nothing. We just played simply, without thinking of any problems."

"Hakuna Matata... Carefree, no worry." I said, citing the famous quote from Timon and Pumba in the Lion King.

"Right... It was the good time... When everything was simple..." he replied.

"I wish I could go back to these days.." I added, as Masomi nodded. Then, he looked at me, smirking.

"Go back at these day, huh?" I nodded, unsure of what he was thinking. Then, he start tikling me.

"Stop it! Masomi!" I said, laughing. After, I escape Masomi'a arms and began to run while he chased me. I passed on the rainbow, jumped above the swings and got in the slide as he followed me. Finally, Masomi, being faster than me, grabbed me by the waist. We fell, him on top of me. We laughed. Then, he looked right the eyes. He leaned toward me and kiss me. We broke apart, panting slightly because of the prolonged kiss.

"I love you, so much..." he whispered.

"I love you too." I replied, whispering too. He smiled, his eyes sparkling. We laughed quietly before kissing again.

**Hum. The museum is similar to the one I visit, the Royal Ontario Museum, in Toronto Canada. There was a dinosaur exposition. I just use that randomly. Yeah. I'm rather tired right now. **

**Dinosaurs... When I was younger, I was a fan of dinosaurs, so is my sister now... Well, I learn things because of that, and simply said the dinosaurs I saw at the museum. I love Jurassic Park (the movie) It's awesome. **

**Lion King! I love Timon and Pumba in it. Well, I love the Lion King 1/2, the one centered on them. It's awesome. :3. It my favorite anime movie along with Megamind and The Lorax. :3**

**Random Fact: In the Lorax, the Once-ler in french is called the Gash-Pilleur, nicknamed Gashpy when in english it's Oncie. Different, isn't it? It's near of _gaspiller_, which mean waste. It's just so different that it make me laugh.**

**See ya all next chapter!**


	34. Kyoto's Trip Day 5, Part 1

**Hi everyone! Here another chappy for today! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Hitomi P.O.V.

I turned on myself, my dress bottom slightly flying. Today, we go at a festival. Therefore, I decided to wore a kimono. It was white, with the ribbon pink. I turned on myself. Perfect.

I went outside of my room, looking for Draco. I sighed. I couldn't find him. I closed my eyes as an headache stroke me, for the result that I bumped into someone. I looked up, seeing Megumi. She wore also a kimono, but a totally pink one with a black ribbon... Or obi? I don't know what's the real name of this...

"Megu! What you're doing?" I asked.

"Searching Len. Do you know where that jerk is gone?" she asked, frowning.

"Jerk? About when do you call him like that? Do you had a fight?" I asked, worried. I know that if they would break up, Megumi would also broke. She would be devastate: so much she wouldn't even get out of her bed. How I know this? One time, she had lost her belove Ipod. She even cleaned the room, trying to find it but didn't. Then, she got something like a depression and stay in the bed all day, not even eating. Len had to lift her away from the bed and dragged her to the kitchen, tied her on a chair and obligated her to eat for her to finally eat somehing. Imagine if they would broke up after that!

"Nah! Len always had been a jerk! He is a demoniac asshole! But I love him anyway!" she answered, nodding frantically, making her curls bouncing. Bounce, bounce, bounce...

"He's a jerk?..."

"Yup. But no one truly know it. They're all, oh Len! You're so sweet! Oh! And in reality it's just a demoniac dumbass. And he fool you making you think he is the sweetest guy ever born on earth and he's just a freakin' devil." she said, serious as ever. "Anyway, anyway... What you're doing?" she said, regaining her cheerful smile.

"Searching Draco. Did you see him?" I asked.

"Nope. Maybe our two boyfriends are downstairs." she replied, shrugging.

"Who said they aren't upstair?" I wondered.

"I checked all the floor and as we're on the last floor, they can't be here." she said, frowning. "Therefore, they're probably downstair, waiting near the door."

Then, she sighed and mumbled something that I didn't understood.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm fine!" she replied, looking up abruptly, making her hair bounced once again.

"You're sure?" I wondered as she nodded in reply. She looked lost in her tought... Did something happen between her and Len?

"So... Did something happened between you and Len? You don't look fine. there is something which don't go well, right?" I asked, unsure if Megumi would punch me or kick me.

"Everything's okay! I don't know why you're so worried! There is _absolutely_ nothing to worry about! Everything go perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong!" she replied, looking away, a fake smile on her lips.

"There is obviously something! Tell me Megu: you know you can trust me." I said, greabbing her wrist. She looked down, shooking her head.

"No, I can't... It's way too complicate..." she whispered.

"What did he did?" I asked, whispering too.

"Nothing! He did nothing! It's all my fault!" she shout, tears rolling down her cheeks as she free herself from my grip and ran downstair.

I immediately felt bad for what I've done. I shouldn't had talked about it, it just had make thing worse. I sighed and followed her downstair, trying to catch her. I managed to follow her, but she escape by the back door. I decide to let it dropped and found Draco. I'll talk with her later.

I walked to the motel's entrance, where was the front door, which were double doors. I saw Len, his back leaned against the wall. He looked to the floor and looked abnormally sad. Len was normally an energetic, happy person you couldn't tore the smile off of the face... And he looked so sad, kicking an imiganary rock, lost in thought... As Megumi. But her, she had hidden her sadness before showing it as I pushed to know the truth...

I shooked my head, approaching Len.

"Did you saw Draco?" I asked as he looked up, startled. He nodded.

"Yeah... he waited for you here, but he went to the washroom. He'll come back soon..." he replied, his eyes strangely clouded, as if they were full of retained tears...

"Thanks... Do you know where Megu is?" I wondered. I was unsure if I could truly asked that: maybe I shouldn't get there, it's their life, it's private, I have nothing to do in it. He looked at me, his eyes wide. Then, he shooked his head.

"No... No, I don't know where she is." he said, looking back to the floor.

"What happened between you two?" I asked, more for myself than for anyone else.

"Nothing that is your buiseness." he answered coldly, frowning. Then, he leaved, pasing right beside me and opened the door, closing after he passed. I watched him trough the transparent door as he walked away. Even seen from the back he looked sad. I sighed. What happened? The surely had a fight. But is this sure?And if it was something else?

Suddenly, someone grabbed my waist. I looked behind me to saw a smiling Draco.

"Hitomi!" he said, hugging me. "You're beautiful." he continued after had looked at my dress. I smiled, but I was still deep in my thought. "Hitomi? Are you okay?" he wondered, frowning in worry.

I shooked my head slowly, looking up to meet Draco's gaze.

"Everything fine with me! Let's go to the festival now!" I replied, with a fake cheerfulness.

He nodded, still worried. I shooked my head. I should stop thinking of Len and Megumi and have fun instead. It's the festival! It'll be fun! And with some luck, everything will come back to normal with Len and Megu.

I smiled at Draco, a true smile of happiness. The worry disappear of his face as he laughed, taking my hand and dragging me toward the festival location.

**It's here that i'm going to talk. Well, write. The next chapter will be the continuation of this one, still in Hitomi P.O.V.**

**I didn't even thought that it would end like that. I just made Hitomi bumped in Megumi and talk to her a bit and it finished in this depressing mood... I'm already depressed with the fact that school begin in no long (the 30th august for me), I wasn't obligate to do this! But everything had just settled up in my head when I finished to write the chappy. Fuuu...**

**Random Fact: I got my haircut. It's like Piko (shorter in the back, longer in the front). I like it, but hate my bangs... It's too short! D: But whatever. My hair are so short... Before, my hair was almost at midback. Now they touch the back of my neck, my longer strand not even shoulder-lenght. It's weird... I feel like if I have a ponytail, but I don't. o.O**

**Random Fact number 2: I began another fanfic, a Miku X Len one (with some side-pairing), Game Addict. Therefore, the update will take longer, even more with the school starting soon.**

**Random Fact Number 3: I love the word therefore. In french, it super short (Donc) and in english super long (Therefore). I don't know, I find this funny.**

**Random (and Stupider) Fact Number 4: Yesterday I went shopping. Therefore (XD) I went to the Wal-Mart. (Dunno if you know it or not, but it's a giant shop). I went to the movie section, where I always are. Then, i looked to the TV screen hung on the wall and saw the Lorax, therefore (again this word XD) Iwatch it. After, it was near the part of my song (How Bad Can I Be?) and in my head, I was like I'll put the song right while it'll begin! And it is what I did. And it was perfectly synchronized with the lips mouvement of the Once-ler. I felt like a pro. And also powerful. :D**

**Yup. That's it! See ya all next chapter!**


	35. The Festival

**Another chapter's up! Yeah! 35th chapter! Yes! So, hum... The song which is written in the chapter belong to draco21799. I really have nothing to say...**

**Review my darling! :D It's the 35th chapter (so much of chapter...) plus, we have to get 222 reviews before the end of this story! :D (that I don't know when it'll end...)**

**Enjoy!**

Hitomi P.O.V.

I laughed in the roller coaster. It was so fun! We were actually in a rollercoaster in a haunted house, therefore, ugly things keptbumping in our face. But it was fun! Espicially watching Gumo frightening every time sometimes came out and clinging on Rin afterward. Gumo! You should be the man! You shouldn't be the one who's afraid! I kept laughing at the face he did.

Chucky, the famous killer doll, jumped in front of us, right beside the path, on the left side, where Gumo and I were sat. The animated doll had a knife in his hand. Gumo screamed and cling on Rin once again. I laughed, as Draco and Rin. It was so funny!

We got out of the roller coaster as the ride finished. Gumo kept shivering as I laughed.

"Are you really that scared Gumo?" I asked.

"Be a man!" joked Draco.

"Come on! He have a reason for it! Megumi told him all the killers in the world and what they could do, with their story yesterday. Gumo's get traumatized by this, simply." said Rin, bringing Gumo away. " See ya!" she shout before disappearing.

I shook my head, smiling, as Draco dragged me toward a food stand. Then I remembered Megumi and Len. I still wonder if they had broke up or not. I've seen them around. Megumi was with her siblings when Len was with Kaito, Meiko, Luka and the other Vocaloids. Something happened.. But what? Would that ever get fix?

I shook my head once again, pushing these thought away. I have no time to think about that. i'm here to have fun! Not to worried over my friend's relationship.

Draco bought cotton candy. I ate it while we walked over a hill to watch the fireworks without the disurbing loid noise from the others festival's participant.

We climbed the hill, with my falling a lot of time. Each time, Draco helped me standing up as we both laughed. As we arrived to the top, we decided to lay down on the grass to watch the fireworks. The sky was dark, lighten by the full moon and random stars. I turned my head to saw Draco, who was also looking at me and smiling. We looked back at the night sky as a falcon passed above our head.

"I got an idea for a song right now..." Draco said. I turned my head to face him.

"Sing, then." I answered as he began to sing.

_Far, far above the clouds,_  
_soaring with the wind,_  
_a falcon flies alone,_  
_silent as the sky._  
_I hear his lonely cry,_  
_never can he rest._  
_I walk with you along an empty winding road._  
_We're far from the ones we love,_  
_and never can return._  
_Never can we see again,_  
_the countries of our birth._  
_Where will I ever find a place to call my home?_  
_Sadness, circling like a falcon in the sky._  
_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart?_  
_To someone who knows,_  
_what it is to be alone._  
_Far, far above the clouds,_  
_against the setting sun,_  
_a falcon flies alone,_  
_silent as the sky._  
_I hear his lonely cry,_  
_never can he rest._  
_I long to spread my wings,_  
_and fly into the night._  
_Open this lonely heart,_  
_to one who understands._  
_When will I ever find,_  
_a way to speak my heart?_  
_When will I ever find,_  
_a place to call my home?_  
_Sadness and loneliness,_  
_a falcon in the sky._  
_When will I ever find,_  
_a way to speak my heart?_  
_To someone who knows,_  
_what it is to be alone..._

He sang it, his eyes closed while I looked at him. He opened his eyes, turning his face to stare at me.

"The song was beautiful." I said.

"Not beautiful as you." he answered, kissing me.

"Oh! What beautiful scene you to make! But may I ask if we can also watch the fireworks here? We'll saw it way better, without the noise of the festival!" Siho said, appearing of nowhere. Both me and Draco stood in a sitting position. Riku, Rei, Hitoshi, Kei, Mizumi, Misaka and Megumi was with her. Megumi looked sad, but smiled anyway, a sad smile when you look at it.

"Siho, noise can't make the fireworks view difficult to saw, you know?" said Kei.

"I mean it'll be better without it! Let's go now! Sit!" she replied, slightly annoyed.

"We didn't even say if you could or not sit with us." said Draco.

"yeah, but me I said yes at your place." replied Siho, sitting. "You wouldn't chase us away anyway, right?" she continued, smiling like an idiot. I laughed.

Megumi sat near me.

"If you ask me anything about Len and me, I'll rip your head off, understood?" she whispered, just enough loud for only me to understand it, before I could say anything. I nodded as Megumi smiled, apparently satisfied.

I gulped, looking at her while she stared at the sky. Something happen, something which isn't good between them. And Megumi want it as a secret.

I sighed, leaning my head against Draco's shoulder, looking up at the sky.

"You know Siho, if you continue to eat that much, you'll become fat." said Hitoshi.

"That's it fat ass. You're as worst as me." she answered.

We laughed quietly. I looked back at Megumi, who was still staring at the sky. Her eye was sad, almost teary. She grabbed the necklace Len gave to her, a pink crown on a blak chain, with her left hand as she kept staring at the sky. Her lips moved to say something, but I heard nothing. Then, she closed her eyes, a single tears rollig down her cheek. After, she shook her head, whiped the tear and smile, putting that fake happy face on. Megu was a great actress, therefore we really thought she was happy. But she wasn't, it was obvious to me.

I looked back at the sky as the fireworks began to be started. They exploded right in front of us, blowing gently in red, blue, yellow, green, pink, purple and other colors. I smiled. It was so beautiful!

Then, I remembered something my grandma's had told me long ago... _The fireworks fulfills the wishes._

_I wish... I wish that Megumi gets to be happy again, that all her problem get solved somehow... Please, I can't bear to see one of my friends sad like that..._


	36. Reappearence, Part 1

**Here is another chappy! I'll se you at the bottom! :3**

**Enjoy!**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

I yawned as I arrived to the festival. I was with Sakurai. My normal friend, a.k.a. Hitoshi and Koichi, had somehow ditched me. Hitoshi for her dear girlfriend Rei and Koichi... An unknown reason. Therefore I was with Sakurai and we were completely silent. She was wearing a cute pink kimono.

I shook my head. Cute? Nah. Nothing in this world is cute. About... Siho and Sakurai. Wait. What am I thinking? They... They aren't cute...

_Stop lying to yourself. Now you got in a deal: Sakurai or Siho? The little Lolita who's faking to be one or the over-energetic, over-cheerful, over-stupid tomboy? You'll have to choose one day, even if that will tore you apart. You can choose both, only one! You shall do the right choice... But how you're supposed to choose between these cute little ladies? Huh? With all the mistakes you did, who know if you'll choose right?_

Shut up! Wy do I have Kinorri's voice in my head? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? GET OUT OF THERE!

As I was over-whelming inside, I managed to stay neutral and emotionless outside. I sighed, whiping what Kinorri's voice had said in my head.

"Could we play at this stand, pleeeease?" asked Sakurai, who had this Lolita act back on.

"Why not we have nothing to do anyway." I answered, walking toward the stand Sakurai had pointed.

"Five dollars please." asked the guy beside the stand. I paid as Salurai took the balls. The game goal was to get the all the balls in one bucket. Easy.

Sakurai throw th first ball, which had perfectly entered. The second one almsot fell aside. The last ball bounced against the edge of the bucket.

"Sorry Ma'am,you lost." he said, taking the ball.

"I'll try." I replied, paying again. Taking the balls, aimed toward the bucket, shooting the first one. It entered. I did the same with the second and the third, therefore they were all in the bucket.

The guy at the stand groaned.

"Which price do you want?" he asked.

"The pink dragon please!" Sakurai answered as the guy handed her the said pink dragon.

"The lolita act is back, I see..." I said as we walked away.

"I show my true personality to the person I trust, to nobody else." she replied, while sitting at a table.

"Therefore... You trust me." I wondered.

"Yes. Problem?" she answered coldly.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked, also coldly.

"Because." she answered.

"Why?" I asked again, my tone more bitter. She looked up, her gaze locked with mine.

"Because I have a feeling toward you. An unexplicable feeling which make me trust you and actually make me said my story to you. And you trust me too, by the fact you told me your horrible past." she answered.

"What kind of feeling?" I asked, unsure. She sighed, then leaned closer of me. Wait... What is she doing?

Then, she kissed me. Her lips tasted like candy...

"Oooooh! My little twin got his first kiss!" the annoying, unmistakable voice of Kinorri. Why the fuck is he here?

Sakurai broke the kiss, startled. Damn... I was enjoying this kiss... Wait two seconds. Sakurai had just kissed me? And Kinorri is here?

"It was your first kiss?" Sure. Sakurai had to ask that.

"Sure it's his first kiss! He never had a girlfriend before! Therefore, no kisses. With that, obviously, he's still a virgin-" he began, a smirk on his face, before I punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Kinorri asked.

"How could you know anything? You disappeared during 3 years! You know absolutely nothing of my social life!" I yelled, standing up.

"Yeah, that's what you think. You know, I still continued to watch over all of you, coming back times to times to be sure you were all okay. And you never had a girlfriend! I asked Ito to be sure." he said, smirking once again. I just wanted to punch him again.

"It's false."

"It's the truth, you just don't want to admit it in front of your little girlfriend. In fact, he never had a girlfriend because he was in love with our neighboor daughter, but he never had the guts to tell her, and he was too stubborn to tell her or try to find another girl. But he did now!" Kinorri said, as I retained myself to punch him.

"Who was this girl?" Sakurai asked. "Does he still love her?"

"Yup. He still loves her. It's Si-" I punched him in the face. You can't say this, you just can't!

"Kamlyn! How you dare to punch me in the face? You know what it'll do to my face? I'll turn ugly!" he yelled, only to annoy me. I knew while looking at him, this half-smirk that I hate on his lips.

"Nah, you'll stay sexy anyway, guaranteed." Sakurai smiled, taking back her lolita act. Why did she said this? Did she want to annoy me too? Come on! She just had kissed me and now she said that my twin will always be sexy! WTF?

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Kinorri said, a big smile plastered on his face. You look dumb.

"I'm just saying the truth." Sakurai answered, almost seductively. Wait. She kissed me, now she's flirting with someone else. Even more WTF.

"Tch. Do you have more truth to told me?" my brother asked, smirking. Wait! Why is he flirting with her?! WHAT?

"What I think?" she asked back.

"All your thoughts." he answered. Now, these two were dangerously close, too close for me.

"You are the sexiness in person." Sakurai whispered.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"A lot of things actually... I wonder, are you the god of hotness, becaue I'm sure you are..." she continued.

"If I am, the other gods probably erased my memories and send me to earth because I was too hot for them... What else is in your mind, young girl?" he asked, smirking even more. Oh know that's too much! I stayed there like an idiot, but now I'll stop that.

"Stop it right now!" I yelled.

"Why? We're having fun right now..." Kinorri replied, smirking as Sakurai giggled. I remarked he had his hands on her waist, her hands rested on his chest.

"You can't!" I growled.

"I can do whatever I want... But if you want so bad for me to stop, I'll do... I have to obey my twin's command." he said, walking away from Sakurai who looked disappointed. The god of hotness? Nah. The demon of Lust more.

"What are you doing here, Kinorri? What are you doing at Kyoto for real?"

** To be continued... In the next chapter. XD**

**I just had to make Kinorri reapper. He just look like a bastard here... But yeah. Sakurai... I don't know why I make her do that. Oh wait! In the description of her personality, it's written that she is in reality a sadistic psychopath... Therefore, she probably saw/feel the bad aura of Kinorri and fell for him! We'll say it's that.**

**The final, therefore the end and continuation, of this chapter which would be next chapter, will explained a bit and will say if Sakurai will become Kamlyn girlfriend or if she will stay single... Longing for Kinorri, XD (that was a joke, but if you want that, I can do it! Her longing for him... And him, what was he thinking hmmm? We'll know one day I guess...)**

**So, in the review, I'll make a poll. Too lazy to doone truly. Should Sakurai go with Kamlyn, stay single or anything else? I want your advice guys. XD**

**See ya all next chapter!**


	37. Reapperence Part 2

**Here is the continutaion of the previous chapter! Yeah! Now in Sakurai P.O.V.! **

**I have planned everything till the 40th chapter... :3 All the new character that you'll see (as Kinorri, Yoshi, Hoshi and others you'll see in next chapters) will appeared as students in the sequel. We have to have some newbies! In fact, only 4 girl will join with some other boys, to make some more boys. XD How much? I don't know how much of them I'll do. I have ideas for three boys (including Kinorri, therefore two others). If you want, you can send me a guy for the sequel who will briefly appear in the current story in the party or in the talent show as a spectator with some line or something like that. It'll be appreciate. But you're not obligate. **

**Enjoy!**

Sakurai P.O.V.

I stared at Kinorri when Kamlyn asked his question. So... This is Kinorri. I didn't imagine him that hot...

"Will you answer?" asked Kamlyn, sligthly irritate. No... He was extremely annoy.

"Sorry bro... It's top secret!" Kinorri answered, a finger in front of his mouth as to say chut.

"You can't tell your own brother?" the black-haired boy asked.

"I _could... _But there is too much of person. Remember we're in a festival!" The blond replied. "Ugh, whatever. Yes, I'm here for a specific reason. Happy? Now mind of your own buisiness Kam."

"And what is this specific reason?" I asked. Kinorri turned his head toward me, looking startled. Did he already forgot I was there?

"The kind top secret darling." he answered. Stubborn huh?

"And what is it Kinorri?" wondered Kamlyn, even more annoy than before.

"In another place than that. So, can we have some fun please? It was the festival is supposed to be: funny." the blond replied.

"Funny? The last time you went at a festival you said it was creepy." answerd his brother, frowning.

"Time change." Kinorri said.

"So, what are you doing to the festival? And why are you alone?" I wondered, while Kinorri looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'll go search a milkshake. I'll come back!" he said, turning to leave as Kamlyn grabbed his arm.

"You won't come back, I know it." groaned Kamlyn. His twin sighed, admitting defeat.

"Then go search it with me." he said.

We followed him to a stand where he bought a orange milkshake (Is that even possible?).

"So? Are you going to answer?" I asked.

"Answer what?" the blondie answered innocently.

"What do you do at this festival?" replied coldly Kamlyn.

"Having fun?" Kinorri said, tilting his head to the side and tapping his cheek with one finger.

"Do you have a partner?" I asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, who know?" the blond answered, smirking seductively. I shook my head. Don't let yourself get by his hotness once again Sakurai! You can't trust him!

"Who is it?" asked Kamlyn bitterly.

"Someone you don't know." Kinorri answered coldly.

"The girl from the ball?" asked his twin.

"Nope, someone else." the blond answered.

"Who?" the black-haired wondered.

"A friend of mine." the blond winced.

"A friend? I'm not sure of that, Kino. You should settle yourself on girl, you know." Kamlyn replied.

"It's... complicate. You never know on which side that girl is. Therefore, you can't know when to trust her, when she said the truth it isn't a lie... She's imprevisible. I like that though." Kinorri answered, his eyes lightly clouded, before getting back to normal. "What you two are doing here anyway? And about when do you have a girlfriend Kamlyn? Did you two kissed before or it was truly your first kiss? Oh wait, with the question she ask it was the first time you kissed... And for the neighboor, did you see her again? Or you just loose her while going at this academy? I wonder what is it anyway... So?" he asked on a bunch, not even waiting for the answer in between the questions. He smiled waiting for the answers.

"Hum... We're here to have some fun, as you... We aren't a couple... And the academy is an academy where you can become a Vocaloid." I answered.

"So, my little brother wanna become a Vocaloid! And the little girl too! So Kawaii! While I guess... Hmf. You never sang before... Tell me when you gonna have a concert I'll go watch if I have some spare time." he said. Hey! I'm not that little! But it's sure that compare to him, I'm short... "And for the other question Kamy?" he asked, smirking as Kamlyn winced at the mention of Kamy.

"She..." he began, unsure.

"She-ee-e?" continued Kinorri.

"She is at the same school." he whispered. Wait. The girl he loved from when he was a child is at our school? WHO IS SHE THAT I RIP HER HEAD OFF? KAMLYN'S MINE!

"Oh! Therefore if i go at ne of your concert, I'll see her too!" the blond answered, clapping his hand. Yeah, and after tell me who she is that I kill her.

Then, I noticed that Kinorri was staring at me, looking like if found something funny.

"Your little girlfriend seem ready to tore her into pieces... Watch out! Here is a possessive one!" he joked, laughing.

"We aren't a couple..." whispered Kamlyn.

"And I'm here to remedy that! Kamlyn Shimoda is officialy in a couple with! Hum... Sweetie, can you told me your name?" he asked me, the little surname making me blush.

"Sakurai Suzumi." I whispered as an answer.

"Kamlyn Shimoda is now officialy in a couple wit Sakurai-chan Suzumi!" he shout, clapping his hand, also smirking. "You can now kiss the girlfriend." he added, bowing.

"I don't want to obligate you to be in relationship with me if you love someone else..." I said, but interiorly I was: IF I CATCH YOU TOUCHING AT HIM I KILL YOU!

"I love you too... I love you both in fact. But she'll never be mine and I know it. And you... You showed your true personality to me, you trust me and... You even kissed me. Therefore... I think I choose you..." he replied while I smiled.

"Nah-ah. You don "think", you are sure. Now kiss your girlfriend to officialize your relationship to get over it!" shout Kinorri.

"You're so impatient! Just like a spoiled child who have everything he want!" I replied, still smiling. Kinorri smiled back.

"I have everything I want! Whenever I ask for it! So now.. KISS!" he yelled back.

"Calm down Kino." said Kamlyn before kissing me. I happily kissed back. I love him, even if I never thought I could love someone.

"A-ma-zing!" The blondie said. Then, we heard a ringtone, the music of Spice! playing. Kinorri slowly took his cellphone out. "Oh, it's mine."

"Spice!, huh?" said Kamlyn.

"The song I had was borderland, I don't know why it's that now..." he replied before answering to the phone call.

"Is it you that change my ringtone?" he asked. The answer seem to be yes, because Kinorri frowned. Then, the person said something else at what the blond answered "Yes, I'm coming. See ya in no long. Chaw."

"I have to go, my friend is searching me. Sayonara!" he said, running away in the crowd.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" I asked, in the arms of Kamlyn.

"Yes... We'll meet again, for sure." he answered, before kissing me again.

**New couple, Sakurai X Kamlyn! Yeah!. I wonder if I could post more than one chapter today... My last day of vacation. D: I'll try. I wanna get to the 40th chapter. Next chapter is still at the festival, but not the one after that. The next chappy is for the triplet Eugene, Helias and Hazel. And after, a zoom on the couple Rei X Hitoshi! (after the chapter of the triplet.) Yup yup yup.**

**See ya all next chappy! ^^**


	38. Triplets at the festival

**Another chappy yeah! With one new OC of mine I put there to make the chapter longer. **

**You know what? I'm addict to the song Electric Shock of the group F(x), a korean group. It's amazing! Plus, I love when the annonce of Resident Evil 5 (the movie) pass. I love these movies, and I just wanna watch this one, even more with the trailers. :3**

**Enjoy!**

Helias P.O.V.

I yawned, looking over for my siblings. Gene (Eugene) finally arrived, the only left being Hazel. All the others were already gone, including the teachers.

"I'm here!" Hazel shouts, in the downstairs. She wore a long white kimono with a black obi. Me and Gene was in our usual outfits.

Thinking of it, all the girls wore kimono, but none of the boys. Weird.

"Let's go now, everyone had already leaved." I said.

My siblings nodded and followed me outside. We ordered a taxi which drove us at the festival. I paid him and thanked him before he leaved.

"Here we go, festival!" yelled Gene.

"Let's go Eli! No time to lose!" shout my sister, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind her.

She make us play to almost all the stands.

"Now, time for cotton candy!" she said, dragging us once again.

"Hey Kagami! What are you doing alone?" I asked, seeing her. She turned to face us.

"Oh! Hi Helias, Eugene, Hazel. I'm waiting for a friend of mine." she answered, smiling.

"Is it someone we know?" asked Hazel.

"No. He doesn't come to our school, even thought he'll come next year. He is also in vacation here, so we met." she continued.

"But where is he then?" wondered Gene.

"To the toilet." she answered. "Therefore, I'm waiting. Hey! Is it cotton candy you eat?"

"Yup. It's delicious!" Hazel replied.

"You know that cotton candy in french is called "Barbe a Papa", which means "Daddy's Beard" in a litteral traduction? weird, isn't?" Kagami said.

""Barbe a Papa"? "Daddy's beard"? French are weird..." my sister answered.

"And for French, it's the english and their loss of cursing word. At least in the Québec. The Quebecer have so much more cursing word!" she said, while she looked like she thought.

"That much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. They even do verbs, adjectives and names with it. It basically serve as everything." she replied.

"As verbs? Names?" asked Gene, not believing it.

"Yes. They use them in every kind of word possible. But it's different than in France, the cursing word and the accent too..." the silver-haired girl answered.

"They have a different accent? Why?" I asked.

"Dunno, but they have definitevely different accents, some hating the other accent and vice-versa." Kagami said when a guy appeared beside her.

"I'm back." he said. He had light brown hair, aviators goggles on the top of his head. He wore a blue shirt under a black vest. He also had black pants and blue shoes.

"Hey! I'm Helias, this is Eugene and Hazel, my siblings." I said, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Shido Fujiwa, happy to met you all!" he said cheerfully, smiling.

"So, you'll come at our school next year?" Hazel asked.

"Possibly. I'm still not settle. I don't truly have any usefull skill I could use there. Plus, my voice is horrible." Shido replied.

"It's false, you're voice is amazing." replied Kagami, her hands on her hips.

"Nah. I'm more good at piloting things." he said.

"Piloting? Like what?" I asked, seriously interested.

"Hmmm... Helicopters principaly. It's awesome. I guess I could drive some other thing, but that's my preferate." Shido answered.

"You know how to drive helicos?" asked Gene, not believing that either.

"Yep. My dad worked with them and learned me it, simply." Shido answered, tilting his head.

"Cool! You should take us on a ride one day!" joked Hazel.

"Why not? It'll be even more easy if I come to your school. But that's still unsettles sadly. Still hope I could." he added.

"Why couldn't you?" asked Gene.

"I'm rather busy. Dunno if I will be around your school or if I'll have them for it. But now, I have them for this festival luckily." he said. Then he smiled an half-smile.

"Then I guess we'll let you two enjoy the festival. See ya another time!" I said as Shido and Kagami started to walk away.

"Sure!" he shouted back, waving just like Kagami.

"Wouldn't they do a great couple?" Hazel said.

"Hmmm... Probably. We should know more of him before saying that." Gene replied.

"He seem like a cool guy." I said.

"Yeah, but why so busy? And does he drive helicopters for certain person or just for fun? Does he even have one?" wondered Gene.

"You should ask him that next time we'll see him. But now, let's go on that stand!" shout Hazel.

She dragged me and Gene toward a dart game stand.

"Play for me guys!" she said.

"Which one you want that time?" I asked.

"That one." she answered, pointing toward a mog plushie. A mog like in Final Fantasy 13, all white with a big, round pink nose, a little purple diamond-shaped kind of precious rock and the little purple devil wings in the back. I had to admit it was rather cute.

"5 dollars for 3 dar, 8 dollars for 5." the man said.

Gene paid five dollars, trying to catch the middle. He won a small-sized plushie, being unable to shout right in the center.

Hazel choose a little domo plushie, with some nerds glasses with tape in the middle, saying they were broken and repared.

Then, I paid 8 dollars, getting 5 dar. I trhow the first one, failing mesirably. The second one was less failed. The third was nearer of the center than the two others. The fourth was right beside the middle. I took a deep breath before throwing the last dar. He arrived right in the center of the little red spot saying the middle of the cible. I pointed the mog plushie to the guy and he handed me it, groaning.

"There it is!" I said, giving the plushie to Hazel.

"Thanks! You're the best Eli!" she said, hugging me.

"And me in that?" complained Gene.

"You're the second best!" replied Hazel.

We laughed. Tonight was a fun night!

**Yeah. What KAgami had said is true. We use our cursing word as verbs, names, adjectives and all. And I hate the French from France accent! It creep me up. **D**unno why, though...**

**We talk so differently! Whenever I heard them talking it bugg me because of their accent, and the word they use (some are really different from our own, some of them we'll never say.) So yeah.**

**Shido! A new character! Yeah! :D**

**See ya all next chapter, with Rei and Hitoshi! :3**


	39. Rei And Hitoshi

**Another chappy! Yeah!**

**With 200 reviews! Now we shall go to 222! :D**

**I survived to my school, now I'm in a 4 day week-end... I'm happy. **

**See, I'm in a twelve students classroom. There is ten guys. Therefore, two girls. Only two... used to be three, but the other one is changing of classroom. It'll be hell... Because it's the annoying one. -'**

**But I'm alive and it wasn't as worst as expect with them for these days. So here is a chapter, the next one will introduce some Ocs! Yeah! I dunno if it will have two parts or not but anyway...**

**Enjoy! (I'm too lazy to write anything else right now.) (And I know that Pluton isn't a planet anymore, but I still count it as one. Damn, it was my favorite one with... The one with the name I forgot...)**

Rei P.O.V.

"So... Hum, what are we doing?" asked Hitoshi. We were currently walking, hand in hand.

"Dunno." I smartly answered.

"You're not helping me right now, you know that?" he sighed.

"I know... It was kinda obvious. Maybe we should... We should..." I said, trying to think of some place. None appeared in my head. It was suddenly all blank...

"Reiiii? Are you still there?" teased Hitoshi, smirking.

"Nope, I'm not here anymore. I'm gone on Pluton!" I shout, Hitoshi facepalming. A point for me!

"You're so dumb!" He said, shaking his head.

"Less than you dumbass!" I replied, smiling evilly. He frowned.

"You think so?" he answered.

"Sure I do! Why would I had said it otherwise?" I replied.

"Because you're an idiot." he replied.

"I am not an idiot!" I yelled.

"Nah, you would be an idiot if you wouldn't had think what you had said while telling me it. But it's true that you are an idiot." he said, his eyes closed.

"I am not! Stop saying this! I'm not that dumb! Right?" I replied, unsure.

"Sure you aren't! You're just cute when you're angry or annoyed!" he replied, smiling.

I smiled back, hugging him as he hugged back. Then, he lifted my head and kissed me.

I laughed, dragging him behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"If you think I know!" I shout.

We stopped wherever we were, laughing.

"But please, Hito, just don't annoy me like that! I hate it!" I said.

"But you're so cuuuuute!" he replied, pinching my cheek.

Then, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to saw someone beginning to run.

"Hey!" I shout as the guy run pass us and collid in a stop sign, making him fall on the ground.

I retained myself to not laugh and hurried to go check him out with Hitoshi. It was so funny to saw!

"Hey dude, are you okay?" asked Hitoshi. The guy seemed unconscious.

He had black hairs with one single red strike on the right and he wore an hoodie. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, which were blue, dtood up and ran away, leaving me and Hitoshi in shock.

Wait... What just happened? A guy hit the stop sign, fell unconscious then awoke, running away? What the hell?

"What just happened?" asked Hitoshi, reflectingmy thought.

"A crazy, clumsy guy passed by. Can we go eat something?" I asked, getting over the fact someone bumped into a stop sign.

"Sure." Hitoshi answered, dragging me to a near fast food.

There, we met Kurai, Renji, Siho and Riku.

"Hi guys!" I shout while Hitoshi went to buy some food.

"Hiiiii! What you're doing over here? Not having any romantic date with Hitoshi?" asked Siho.

"Nah. Romantic dates aren't for me." I replied.

"Only dates?" asked Kurai.

"Yeah. I'm like that!" I answered, smiling. Then, Hitoshi came back.

"Can I borrow Rei?" he asked, smirking.

"Sure!You could kidnap her and it would do nothing at all!" replied Siho.

We laughed then Histoshi dragged me away, yelling "I'll do it with pleasure!" at his sister.

"So... You love to kidnap me, don't you?" I asked, smiling.

"I loooove it!" he replied, grinning.

We arrived in a random park, where Hitoshi began to chase me.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, falling hard on the ground. Ouch! His chest is as hard as rock!

"Sorry!" said the stranger, handing me his hand, which I take, to help me stood up.

"I'm okay.." I groaned, swiping the dust off of my clothes.

Hitoshi arrived beside us.

"Hey! I'm Hitoshi Kurusu and this is Rei Nakajima. You are?" my boyfriend asked to the stranger.

"I'm Ryuu Kitamura. Happy to meet you two." he answered.

I took a look at this stranger: it was obviously not the one which had bumped into the sign. He had cobalt blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a blue shirt under a black hoodie, which waas under a grey jacket. He wore dark jeans and blue converses.

"Are you okay?" Ryuu asked me.

"Yeah... Your freakin' chest is hard as rock! I think I've got an headache now..." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He said once again.

"Naaaah! It's okay! It was my fault anyway. It's me who bumoed into you and who wasn't checking were I was going. That's all! I'm the culprit." I answered.

"Hum... Okay then... Are you two a couple?" he asked.

"Yes." proudly said Hitoshi. Now I can be sure he is proud of our relationship... My heeeead! It's hurting... Gah! Don't show it Rei! Or they'll both worried! The first one because you bumped into him and the second because he is your boyfriend! Freakin' headache!

Then, I hear the song of A Love Story Of A Certain Bakeneko. After saying sorry, I got my cellphone out of it's pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rei! Hum... It's Luo Tiyani. I just wanted to ay to you and Hitohi to not forget that tonight there is the party for the newcomer at our school. Don't forget it! I planned to see you all there!" she said.

"Sure! See ya there Luo!" I replied.

"Yep! Bye!"

"Goodbye!" I flipped my phone off.

"Hitoshi, tonight is the party for the newomer for next year at our school. Luo had recalled it." I said.

"They already selected them?" my boyfriend asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Which school is it?" Ryuu asked.

"Vocaloid Academy." answered the blond.

"I go there next year." he answered.

"Great! So I guess we'll see you tonight!" I said.

"Yup. Therefore... See you there! Goodbye!" he replied, leaving. We waved.

"Newbies bunch tonight I guess." Hitoshi said.

"Come on! It won't be that worse!" I replied, smiling.

"Only if you're with me." he answered, kissing me.

Yeah. I have the best boyfriend ever.


	40. The Newcomer Party

**Another chappy showing some OC! :3 It will probably be set in 3 parts, if not more...**

**Enjoy!**

Masomi P.O.V.

I was at the party for the newcomers of next year. It was quite boring right now...

"We should go talk to at least one newcomer, don't you think?" asked Amber, who was beside me.

"Can we go to the buffet before? I'm hungry." I answered. Amber nodded and we headed toward it.

I grabbed some apricot and ate them, Amber taking some strawberries. Then, I heard a noise, the one that a fallen bowl would die. I turned to find what it was to saw someone quickly hide behind a taller guy.

I frowned, then looked at the fallen bowl. I picked it up and let the lonely grapes on the floor. They rolled out of sight.

After, I looked up at the wo person. The first one, who hid the other one, had spiky blond hair and green eyes which become yellow as they approach of the center. He had a ghostly pale skin and wore a white long jacket and black pants. He had a kind of black scarf which hid half of his face. He also wore black gloves and boots.

I don't know but I have the feeling of knowing him...Ugh...

Then, I saw a black head getting out of his hiding place behind the tall blond. He had black hair with a single red highlight on the right and blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a small red star on the font left of the zipper and a large white star on the back, a light blue shirt with a dark blue ghostly flame shape in front. He also had dark blue jeans with red sneakers.

"Ma.. Masomi?" asked the black-haired boy, who I recognized.

"Yukio? Yukio Okizari? Seriously? What are you doing here?" I asked, not completely sure.

"Yes! It's me!" he answered with the childish voice of his. He got out of his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered. Amber seemed to understand absolutely nothing. Who could blame her though?

Yukio had been a friend of Emiri, a close friend. He had the strange ability of seeing ghost, that he had developped at 6 years old. He had stayed 3 complete months in his room, till Emiri talk to him. He had tell her his ability and they had became great friend, both joining a paranormal activity group. When he first saw me, he was terrified. Just to say I was this bastard... Hmf. Now that I ain't it, how will he react? I mean, I changed alot, I am not coldheart anymore or anything as that.

"What do you think that the people here is doing Masomi?" he asked sheepishly.

"They came because they will be the newcomers next year." Amber answered. Yukio jumped in surprise, then nodded.

"Yeah. And you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm part of this school. Who's this guy?" I replied, staring at the blond.

"Ah! Don't you remember him?" wondered Yukio.

"I'm Kurraudo Toyogoshi." the tall guy answered, his voice low and deep, a bit muffled by the scarg hiding half of his face. Kurraudo Toyogoshi, the elder brother of Emiri. I unconsciously gulped. What does he does here? Oh wait... probably the same thing as everyone else...

But him? Singing? No. Impossible.

"And who is this?" asked Kurraudo, his eyes on Amber.

"Amber Starfire, my girlfriend." I answered. Kurraudo's weird eyes shifted on me. They were completely emotionless... No, more... Lifeless.

He nodded just like Yukio. Then we heard a voice.

"Hey! You! It's you who bumped into that stop sign, right?" shout Rei. Waaaaiiiit. What? Yukio bumping into a stop sign? He is so clumsy!

Yukio gasped and ran away, Rei chasing him. He jumped into the guy's washroom and Rei abandonned simply, returning with Hitoshi. I laughed, just like Amber.

Even Kurraudo seemed to be amused.

Hitomi P.O.V.

I yawned. The party wasn't really boring but with all this unknown people...

"Hitomi? Is that really you?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned to saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair which goes down to about her mid-back. She also had green eyes and a pale skin. On her right arm, were a light pink heart near her shoulder, kind of like a tattoo. She wore a white tank top with a light pink vest over it, and a chocolate brown tie. She also wore a pleated light pink skirt. For her shoes, she had chocolate brown flats and white stockings.

I frowned. I know her but her name... What was it...

"Saki? Saki Abe?" I asked remembering her name. Oh god! Saki was my childhood friend. We passed our childhood together, always playing and visiting each others.

"You remember me!" shout Saki, smiling.

"It isn't had been that long!" I replied, also smiling.

We hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to become a Vocaloid! And you?" she replied.

"I'm already goingto this school, the same reason! Becoming a Vocaloid!" I answered.

"Hey Draco! Come over here! I have someone to show you!" I shout. Draco came beside me.

"What is it Hitomi?" Draco asked.

"This is Saki Abe, my childhood friend. Saki, this is Draco Iza Mize, my boyrfriend." I said, smiling.

"Hi!" said Draco.

"Hello." said sheepishly Saki.

"I have to go, I play a game with Hirari. See ya!" said Draco, leaving.

"Bye!" I answered, blowing a kiss to him as he did the same.

"So... How is this school?" asked Saki.

"Great! The teachers are the Vocaloids and they're cool! The classes aren't really boring too!" I said.

"Oh! Cool! And do we have an house or it's like a boarding school?" she asked.

"Well, it's like a boarding school. We have a roommate with who we share a room." I replied.

"I hope we'll be in the same room!" Saki answered.

"Ah! I don't think we'll be... I already have a roommate, Megumi Nakajima. Sorry!" I said.

"Oh! Okay then. I wonder who will be my roommate... Ugh Whatever. So how your doing?"

And we continued to talk all the night.

**Hello to Yukio, Saki and Kurraudo! (Which we said like Krrado (the two r are important, you say the r longer than if just one) well, it's almost like that. I can't say in writting how to prononce his name correctly.)**

**I don't own 2 of the 3.**

**I just had add the fact Kurraudo was Emiri brother like that. It popped in my head, therefore I wrote it. Surprise surprise!**

**So, more new to come next chappy. They didn't fit all there. **

**I have really nothing else to say right now.**

**Oh yeah! I got over 200 reviews and I'm happyyyyy! So now, to celebrate the fact this story have over 200 reviews and that it's the 40 chapter, every OC owner here review! :D**

**(WE have to get to 222! Why 222? Because it's three 2! :D)**

**See ya all nect chapter!**


	41. Newcomer Party Part 2

**Another chappy today!**

**Hum.. For the party... One chapter minimum, 2 maximum left. Because... You'll see! XD**

**So there it is.**

**Enjoy!**

Megumi P.O.V.

It was soooooo boring! I had absolutely nothing to do. Plus, every little couple was dancing or doing whatever together and that began to make me sick.

I stayed over the buffet, eating all the watermelons there. Watermelons are deeeeliciooooous. And they are almost all eat... By me. I'm such a forever alone. My best friends are watermelons, my only company forever. Aaaaaah, so dramatic. My life is a whole drama, with me who is always lost in my thought or just have no emotions or is just overly careless. I'm really oo much careless... My biggest flaw, even worse than my laziness. It just bring me bad things. But I'm so careless that I don't even care about it. Hmmm. Maybe I should stop being careless? I'm too careless to do it. Oh well. My life revolves around being careless. But... I'm a perfectionist. Finally, I just don't have any logic. That's it! I'm illogical! I'm logically illogical by the logic given in this world! I don't make any sense! Wahooo! Liberation of my tortured mind. Nope. Don't think about that... Don't look at him... Continue your derision... Don't look at him... And if he's looking at me? I'll be in shit if I look at him while he look at me! It'll be the awkwardest thing which would ever happen to me! No! It shall never happen! Stop it all! Just a peak... NO! Don't look at him Megu! You don't have to make him think... Hum... Think what? That's it! Keep forgetting everything! Do like if he was only your teacher and you never had been close at all! Yeah... FORGET HIM MEGU! You have to! ...Did we even had broken up?... we didn't say it clearly... Are we still a couple then? Maybe... Therefore, he's still my boyfriend and I can still kill any girl who come to closer of him! Muwhahaha. Nobody touch what's mine! Mine mine mine mine mine. Only mine. He is mine, only mine. To no one else. But... Does he know? Does he know that I still love him more than everything? Probably not. No. He's too stupid to know make him understand that without saying it to him? Does he feel the same? HEY! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO FORGET IT ALL? TO FORGET HIM? Yes but... I can't! HE'S STUCK IN MY HEAD! GET OUT OF THERE ASSHOLE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!

"Hey!" I turned quickly as I heard a voice which stop my thought, happily.

"Hi! Hum... How can I help you?" I asked. Shit. I talk like if I'm working in a store...

I took a look at this guy. He was tall, at least more han me but till less than -DON'T SAY HIS NAME! YOU CAN'T-, he also had and slender build with tan skin. He had maroon brown middle-length hair. He had made his hairstyle like Yosuke Hanamura's from Persona 4. He had green eyes, a simple earring on right ear and a pair of red headphones on his neck. He wore a sleeveless dress shirt with a black vest, plus a small jewel-crusted devil wing brooch on the left side of the vest and its silver chain, connect to the brooch, linking to the button of the right side of the vest, covering on it. He also wore black jeans with a chain as belt, white sneakers with black stripes and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Finally, he had a silver wave-shaped pendant on his neck.

"Oh! I just wondered why a young beautiful lady like you would do alone in a party like this. I'm Rukai Hisaki." he said.

"Megumi Nakajima." I answered, shaking his hand.

"Megumi... Nakajima... Nakaninja!" he shout. I facepalmed, then laughed.

"I'm a freakin' ninja, watch your back!" I shout back, Rukai smiling.

"Can you show me a ninja move?" he asked smiling.

Then, I saw Len looking in our way. He was frowning, his arms crossed on his chest. In fact, he doesn't look really happy. More angry.

"Did you see that move?" I asked.

"No, why?" he wondered.

"Exactly. Nobody can see the ninja's move, they are too fast for that." I replied while he burst out laughing. Soon, I joined him in his laughter. Len's frowned deepened. Oh! You're being jealous Len?

Kurai P.O.V.

"Hum... what should we do now?" asked Kei.

"I don't know... Maybe.. Hum... Forget that. I don't have any idea." replied Mizumi.

"Maybe we should go talk to a random newcomer?" suggested Misaka.

then, we heard someone screaming and Kei suddenly disappeared.

"Kei?" asked Mizumi.

We heard him groaned and a girl saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

We saw a pale purple-haired girl, her hair was knee-length while tied in a high ponytail. She also had purple eyes. She wore a black knee-length dress with purple legging and purple and black high heels boots. Why does she looked like Gakupo?

"I'm sorry!" she said once again.

"I'm okay, don't worry... It's ok." Kei said, whipping some dust out of his clothes. "What is your name?"

"I'm Romi Akira! And you are?" the girl asked with a cheerful voice. Too cheerful. Don't say to me that we'll get a second Siho... One is already enough!

"I'm Mizumi Chino and this is my twin Misaka, this is Kei Nakajima and Kurai Mugen." said Mizumi. She didn't seem to like that girl neither...

"You look like Gakupo... Do you know him somehow?" asked Misaka.

"Oh yeah! It's my uncle!" she said, frantically nodding.

"Oh, that explain. So, you want to become a Vocaloid too?" I asked. I wasn't truly interested but anyway...

"Obviously! Who wouldn't want to?"


	42. Newcomers Party Part 3

**Another chappy! Yeah! I was too lazy to write yesterday and had no inspiration... But today yes!**

**Just one another in the party! :D (the next one) Then it's finished and we move on the last day of the trip, then in the takent show and after... You'll saw! Or more read...**

**Enjoy!**

Draco P.O.V.

I walked toward Hirari, trying the find him in the crowd. There so much of people! It's true that there is alot of Vocaloid, Utauloid and genderbend...

PLus us and the newcomers.

I sighed then bumped into someone. She had red hair and matching red eyes. She had a pale skin. She wore a pink tank top with a blue and white striped undershirt. She also had a pink hairband. She had a black skirt and some pink shoes. I felt like if I had already seen her somewhere...

"Draco? Is that you?" aked the girl. i tilted my head, uncapable of remembering her name. "Yuzu Koroi! Do you remember me?"

"Yuzu? Holly shi... It's really you? You've grown up!" I said, finally recognizing my early childhood friend.

"Yeah! You've grown up too! You became a man!" she teased, smiling as I smiled back.

"I hadn't seen you since... Forever! What do you do here?" I wondered.

"I want to become a singing sensation! And you were already at this school, don't you?" she answered.

"Yep! It'll be fun with you around, Yoohoo!" I said.

"STOP CALLING ME YOOHOO! I HATE THAT!" she yelled, some people looking at her, startled. "Sorry!"

"It's funny to annoy you! Therefore, you're Yoohoo!" I replied.

"I hate you sometime..." she answered.

"Now I have to go... See ya!" I said, leaving.

"Goodbye!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Riku P.O.V.

I walked tiredly toward wherever I was going. I had pretty much nothing to do right now... Then, I spotted the over-energic Siho eating chocolates. Chocolates? She'll get even more hyper!

"Siho! What are you doing?" I asked, beside her.

"Hmmm? I'm eating chocolate!" she answered, continuing to eat chocholates.

"You're already alot hyper! That'll just make it worse!" I replied.

"Naaaah! It's too deliciooooooous!" she said.

"Stop eating now Siho!"

"NEVER!" she answered, frowning. Then, I grabbed her and swung her over my shoulder, walking away, bringing her at the same time.

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE S!" she screamed as her dragged her away from her source of temptation. Siho was already hyper, not obligate to make it worse with the chocolates!

I let her down and she fell on her knees, beginning to sob, just like a witch in the Left 4 Dead series. Come on Siho!

I sighed. It was for her well-being. She won't trap me by crying or sobbing or whatsoever.

"Why is she crying?" asked someone behind me.

She had long cerulean blue hair and a green Yoshie hoodie (the Yoshi from Mario bros.) with black knee-length pants and blue converse. Beside her was a pale green-haired girl wearing a blue Yoshi hoodie (still the Yoshi from Mario Bros.) She had black pants and some green boots. Their hoods was over their heads.

"She can't have her chocolates." I answered.

"Why can't she have some?" asked the blue Yoshi.

"She is already a hyper person, the chocolate would just make her even more hyper and I swear, you don't want to see that.

"So... She cry for that?" wondered the green Yoshi.

"Yes." I answered.

"What a crybaby..." said the blue Yoshi.

"I AIN'T A CRYBABY FUCKING DINOSAUR!" Siho screamed, going to jump on the blue Yoshi. I grabbed her belt, preventing her to rush on the blue Yoshi.

"You still cry because you can't have chocolate!" answered the blue Yoshi.

"It wasn't true! It was only for him to regrets it and let me eat all the chocolates afterward! Duh!" said Siho, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Smart." replied the blue Yoshi.

"I know." said Siho, smirking.

"You won't have some." I said to Siho, who scowled.

"Hoshi? Yoshi? What are you doing?" asked a guy, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" bluntly asked Siho, looking at him with round eyes.

He had vivid red hair and a pale skin. He was tall. He wore a red shirt and black pants and boots. And I just noticed... A Bowser hoodie whitout the hood on.

"Hi Razan!" answered the green Yoshi.

"Hi Yoshi! Here is your ice cream cone. There is yours Hoshi." he said, handing the first cone at the green Yoshi and the second a the blue Yoshi. I guess that the first one is really call Yoshi and the second Hoshi... It'll saty green Yoshi and blue Yoshi anyway. Where is Mario and Luigi?

"Hi! Does someone know where is Toad?" asked Siho, joking.

"Right over there!" shout Hoshi, pointing toward a guy.

He had short brown hair and matching brown eyes with hints of red. He was rather short and wore a white shirt under a blue vest. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes, along with a white fedora hat with... red dots on it.

I lifted one of my eyebrow. Okay... We got the green Yoshi, the blue Yoshie, Bowser and Toad... Who else?

"And Mario? And Luigi? The Koopa? And the ghost? And Peach? And all the others?" asked Siho.

"We are still in search! But try to find two guys with a giant mustache with our age... It's impossible!" replied Hoshi.

"Stupid... It was a simple coincidence that we were all dress like that when we met." said Yoshi. "As a proof, look at the guy that Takashi Sorumo alias Toad is talking with. He is not a character from Mario Bros."

The guy she was talking about had rainbow-colored hair. We can't describe his hair better than that. His eyes was also rainbow-colored. Is this even possible? Come on! Rainbow eyes? Anyway, he wore a simple green shirt and blue jeans with... a rainbow belt. And green, yellow, pink, red, purple and orange suspenders. And also black shoes with rainbow-colored lace. OMF-Rainbow! He is now officially call Rainbow-men by me. And probably Siho too.

"Oh my fucking rainbow!" she said, joking. we laughed.

"Do you know him too?" I asked.

"Yes. It's Kinkyo Kenichi." said the so-called Razan.

"And what's your name?" I wondered.

"Razan Buntaro." he answered simply.

"I guess we'll become good friends!" said Siho.

**Oh god... I don't even know how I end up doing these characters... I just had imagined Kinkyo and oshi and Yoshi, with only Yoshi's clothes... And the others had to came in. XD I love Toad. He is my favorite. Plus, I just had watch the video Mario Warfare with them in it. It's funny.**

**So, more new characters that I don't even suspect the appearence... Plus Yuzu, that I don't own. **

**I'm like Siho with chocolates. :3**

**The witch in Left 4 Dead... She's always sobbing and crying for an unknown reason and then kill you with her long, black claws... That just remember the awesome kill I had done in the second... I was on this thing which bring us across the small river-like thingy in the campaign Swamp Fever. When I was on it and that nobody else could enter the thingy, I shot the witch and she ran toward us and fell into the water, ****drowning. It was awesome. Anyway anyway... I'm getting out-subject. I don't even know why I wrote this.**

**So that's it... Only two or three new Oc for the next chapter.. (two as what I know, when we forget Kinorri... Yes, he'll reapper. I just have to!)**

**So that's it... See ya all next chapter!**


	43. Newcomers Party Part 4

**Hello! Ok, yed, I lied when I said there was the last chapter of the party. Just one more after that one! I couldn't end it just like that!**

**And I know that I put alot of Kamlyn P.O.V... But I have to made Kinorri appear! **

**ALL THE OUTFITS THERE ARE THEY OFFICIAL OUTFITS. Nya!**

**Enjoy!**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

I walked through the big crowd trying to get to somewhere peaceful with fewer people in. There will be too much of Vocaloids… Even a new race of it, the Marioid… Or Marioloid? However they'll call themselves.

I sighed. Being push around is very annoying. I groaned, being pushed once again. I just want to get some peace to relax! Relaxing… The only thing I want to do right now. But if I go out of the party before it's finish, Luo will ask Mayu to kill me. See, Luo cares a lot about this party and Mayu being her best friend, well, she would ask her to kill whoever break the fun or leave before it's time to do so.

Maybe I could go over the buffet? I could go on the other side of the table, where would be no crowd to push me around. Then, find a place where I could relatively relax. Not that I had a tiring day… I was just bored of all this noise made by all these people… The high-pitched screams of Riku, the yelling of Siho, the shrieks of Megumi and others… I mentally thank Kagami, Renji and the guy with a scarf around his face which hide half of his face to be quiet person. I should go thank them later… Maybe not the scarf guy. I don't know him after all.

I arrived to the buffet, sliding to the other side which offered me a clear path. Thanks Goodness! I began to walk toward the other end. When I arrived, I saw a clear spots with only a small group of… 4? Right. The other one just leaved. Was that the scarf guy? Probably. I don't know another guy who would hide half of his face with a scarf about him. Or more saw… Yeah.

I sat on a chair, finally relaxing. All the tension goes away. I sighed in satisfaction. The noises were lower here. Then, I shot a quick look at the group to saw… yeah, you have guessed right. My twin brother. With some unknown stranger I never had seen in my whole life. Ugh, what does he do here? Don't tell me he's going to attend my school!

"Hey! Kamlyn! What are you doing?" he asked, spotting me. "Where is your little girlfriend? Don't tell me you already had broken up!"

"She is sick. She couldn't come." The only absence Luo had accepted. Normal, by the fact Sakurai was puking in a bucket….

"So sad! I would have like to see her again!" he said, pouting. Sure, to flirt with her again…. Then, a girl beside him slapped him in the stomach.

"Why would you like to see her?" she asked, her voice filled with subtle venom. That can't be good.

"Why being so possessive toward me when we aren't even a couple? Seriously, only to annoy my brother…. You know how I love to annoy people… You first. Then my brother in second." Kinorri answered while the girl scowled.

"Possessive? Why couldn't I with what is already mine?" she replied.

"Yours? Who said I was yours?" asked Kinorri, arching an eyebrow at her while smirking. You won't truly flirt with her, right?

"You're such an Alzheimer Kinorri… But introduce your little brother to us! I've never seen him before!" said the girl. Kinorri groaned. HAHA! I already like that girl by the fact she didn't let him flirt with her some more. But I still wonder what she meant by "Mine".

"So, everyone, this is Kamlyn, my twin little brother. Kamlyn, this is everyone!" Kinorri said, smiling once again.

"Lazy ass!" said the only boy about Kinorri.

I finally took a real look at them. The girl who talked with Kinorri had waist-length curly hair, just like Megumi, but a light brown with thin strand of pink, blue, orange, green and yellow in her hair and bangs. She had a pale skin and blue eyes, with some green toward the middle. She was as short as Siho and the other girl with them. She wore a tight red and white stripped t-shirt with some kind of blue marine thing which goes from her waist to below her breast, which was attached by golden button on the left side. She had some jeans shorts with short black boots and one knee-length high socks, stripped red and white and another one shorter also red and white stripped. She had some black bracelet and black fingerless gloves with a black necklace with an anchor pendant. Plus, she had loose aviators goggles around her neck.

The guy was the first girl gender bend, or what look like it. He had the same hairs, but shorter and the same eyes, also. He wore a blue shirt over a black vest, black pants and boots. Maybe they are relate? Nah, not maybe. They ARE relate, it's obligate.

The other girl had pale blue hair tied in a long braid which reaches her waist. The end of the braid was tied with a black ribbon. She also had a pale skin and golden eyes. She wore black knee-length strapped boots. She had pale blue leggings had a black skirt like Luka's one, but shorter, stopping at her knees. She had a pale blue shirt with showed her right shoulder. She had golden bracelet and necklace, the necklace having a butterfly pendant. On her hair was a headband with a golden butterfly on (a fake for sure) and she also had a butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder, pale blue and golden.

Then I looked at Kinorri's outfit: he had a beige sweat-shirt, black pants and some black boots. He also had black bracelets in his right wrist. Just to say, my brother was left-handed.

"Because of the fact Kinorri hadn't introduce us correctly, I shall do it. I'm Shido Fujiwa and this is my adoptive sister Miyuu. And this is Chou Koboyashi. Why so much of butterfly on her? He name mean butterfly." The guy said, showing his gender bend first then the butterfly girl.

**Had to end it there. Next chappy, the continuation. No more OC than this! Finished to show the OCs!**

**OMG! Kinorri and Shido reapper! And KNOW EACH OTHERS! And why is Miyuu only an adoptive sister? Hmmm? That's why it's too chapters!**

**Do you know who's the Marioloid are? (Hints: go check in the previous chapter)**

**Chou.. Or also Cho, another way to wrie it, mean butterfly belong to a site where I saw it. **

**So That's it. Now I have to go! And tomorrow, school.. *sigh* I hadn't school today because of the Quebec election... Tomorrow I have some. I hate it. Not that I'm bullied or anything. I'm good at school and never had been bullied. There is only these things called class... With the "teachers" and the "Homeworks"... I know you understand.**

**On that... See ya all next chapter!**


	44. The Newcomer Party Part 5, Lat Part!

**I hate school... It take my inspiration and energy away... Plus, yesterday was my sister's birthday, so I couldn't had updated as I wanted to... *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

"Adoptive sister? You look so much alike..." I whispered, wondering. These two looked so much like each others... How could they not be properly relate?

"Well, it's rather complicate... Or not. She was an exchanged student who came to my school. Everyone called us twins by the fact we were almost identical, if we don't count the fact we aren't the same gender, and that we get along really well, having a sibling relationship. Plus, Miyuu didn't had a good relationship with her past parents... Well, it was more that she was unhappy with them." began Shido.

"Yeah. I never felt like if I belonged there, unlike with my actual family. I was obligated to do almost all the chores because my mom was too lazy to move her ass and do it by herself. I was tired of it and extremely happy to escape it with the exchanged students program. when I arrived at this school, I immediately get befriended by Shido and after, we became like siblings, having the same relationship than a brother and a sister." continued Miyuu, her voice bitter at the second sentence, softer at the others.

"Therefore, my family decided to adopt here. Nobody truly noticed that we weren't real siblings, with the fact almost everyone thought that we were twins or long-lost siblings, which was false, in fact. But now, she is my sister and she is happy with us." added Shido.

"Totally! I couldn't have a more perfect life. I just have the dose of action I need and that I missed in my previous family." ended Miyuu.

"Hum... I undertand now... How did you met Kinorri? All of you, how did you met him?" I asked.

"He bumped into me." said Miyuu, suddenly emotionless.

"Correction: _Y__ou _bumped into _me_. Simple as that." Kinorri replied.

"Same thing." answered Miyuu, crossing her arms on her chest, making Kinorri having an annoyed face. I arleady like this girl. Well, I like everyone who can annoy Kinorri, who are rather rare, Kinorri being an easy-going person... But this girl did it. It almost seem as her really existence annoyed him.

"And after? What brought you two to talk?" I wondered, getting curious.

"Shido." answered Miyuu.

"Yeah... They didn't seemed to like each others... And because she is my co-pilote time to time and that I had to gave a ride to Kinorri... Well, I obligated them to not constantly yell at each others. And now... Sometimes they are okay with each others, others they hate each others... Their relationship is bipolar." replied Miyuu's genderbend.

"What do you drive?" I wondered.

"Helicopters!" smiled Shido, his eyes slightly sparkling as he mentionned the helicopter. "I own one."

"Cool. And you Chou? How did you met him?" I asked once again.

"Why should you know that? You know that's also called private life and "Go mind of your own buisiness?" asked Kinorri, slightly annoyed, less than with Miyuu.

"Hey! Me too I wanna know!" replied Miyuu, smirking, obviously wanting to annoy him. Which she did. He was litteraly fuming.

"Kimiko is my mother, therefore I met him when he came over." she answered, calmly. i nodded in answer.

"Who's Kimiko?" shout Miyuu, seeming to understand nothing.

"Chou's mother, duh." answered Kinorri, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Duh, that was obvious. But who is she? What does she does in life?" asked Miyuu, frowning. Well, she go straight to the point...

"She is Kimiko and in life... You seriously don't know it or you just had forgot it?" asked Kinorri, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Kimiko mean nothing to me." she said, pouting. I have to admit that she was cute like this... It make her younger than what she actually look... Wait, how old is she?

Kinorri's eyes went wide as she pouted and he slightly blushed, not enough for the others to notify. Kinorri... So, you kinda like this Hoshi girl and this Miyuu girl? Settle down! But it's kinda like me with Sakurai and Siho... But I settled! I choose Sakurai.

Plus, if I remember right... When we were at the festival... Didn't he said that his partner, or more the girl who had come with him, was imprevisible, always changing of side? It can't be Hoshi. He said that she had a normal life... Chou maybe? But she doesn't look like someone to keep changing on sides... And Miyuu... Maybe her. She was the kind of never being truly settle on something. Plus, didn't Shido said that they could as well hat each others than get along well? Just like she annoyed him as hell and now, he blushed because of her... Kinorri... WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN COMPLICATE?

"Anyway, that's not important..." my twin mumbled.

"What are you doing here Kinorri? Why did you decided to came at my school? You only do things that advantage you... What benefits it gave you to come at Vocaloid Academy?" I asked, frowning.

"Hum... Seriously I don't even know it's her who- OUCH!" he yelled as Miyuu hit him.

"Can't he go somewhere without getting asked why? Are there always a reason? What'S yours to go there?" she asked, frowning as Kinorri rubbed the place where she hitted him.

"Euh..." I said, unknowing how to respond. Why was I at Vocaloid Academy? I didn't knew myself... I jut had got this letter saying I was accept. I didN't even sent a form to be inside the school or anything... Who had registered me? None of the Vocaloids had ever heard of me before I went at the school... About Meiko who was doing the things to register in the school. I didn't send any forms... Therefore, who did?

"Kinorri... Do you know why I go at this school?" I asked.

"Noooooooo." he said.

"You don't sound like the culprit at aaaall." said Miyuu as Kinorri glared at her.

"Why?" I wondered.

"You'll know another time!" he shouted as he vanished, the three others also disappearing.

Why?...


	45. Kyoto's Trip: Last Day

**Bwaaah! A new chapter for today! I was supposed to finish it yesterday, but my /$?%&*% of computer erased everything I wrote, letting me completely discouraged. Then, I listened to the movie The Woman In Black, which changed the beginning, clearly influencing me. **

**Disclamair: I don't own Vocaloid nor almost all the OC, who goes to their rightful owner, as the songs. But I own The Supernatural shop, The Paranorma one, some OC, the amusement park Wonderland. The Hitamino and Kuroshi fields are also kine, as the story line and the name of the town i forgot... That's it!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Hitomi P.O.V.  
I yawned. I was so tired….. Yesterday night, after the so long newcomer party, Megumi, who had suddenly barged in my room (making me notice that something was going wrong with Len, because other way she wouldn't had sleep there and he would probably had come. Something bad happened between these two) to listen the movie The Woman In Black. First thing she said was "Harry Potter is playing in it!" the second one being a reply to a question I asked: "Yup, that's totally a horror movie." Why should I have been surprised? Almost all the movies she listens to are horror movies. Including that one. After had listen to it, I could barely sleep, with three lamp, the room all illuminate, and Megumi sleeping beside. I almost go searched Draco how much I was terrified by this woman, that whenever children saw they suicide themselves and that who never forgive…. Megumi, her, was scared by the child's toys. Only that.

What she said to defend herself was: "They have these demonic, glassy eyes. They're staring back at you, their look lifeless, watching your every move, waiting as the best time to attack you, looking for a weakness, playing their horrible music… Their face, paint in a happy way, while their music reflects death... They predict a future, always the same: something wrong, abnormal will happen... They fixed you and know everything you do, all the movement you did... And everything that has happened under their glassy eyes ... They do not announce anything good, ever... In addition, they are extremely ugly." Seriously? The latest sentence was said way more happily. Only to add, that didn't help me to go to sleep at all. Because of her, I'm now frightened by this kind of toys, forever. Never, but never I'm going anywhere near a swamp. Never.

All that to explain I almost didn't sleep. Now, I was walking beside Megumi toward whichever shop she wanted to go. Compared to me, she looked to have slept well, not even had being scared by anything in the movie… About the toys.

"Hey! I want to go in that shop!" Megumi shouts, pointing to a dark shop… With these toys! They looked like the one in the movies, with some others like voodoo dolls.

"Forget me to go in there. Gonna stay on that bench." I replied. Is she crazy? Didn't she say that they terrified her? Maybe it's because of that… Megumi likes creepy things. Maybe, like the woman in black, she wants to avenge something? Maybe she go there to buy something to scare Len… It would be like her, to do that… She likes to scare people, but hate when we scared her. Maybe it's that…. I'll ask her when she'll come back.

I sat on the black bench, looking to the grey sky. It was going to rain…

"Hitomi! Hey!" I heard, but I knew it wasn't Megumi.

"Saki?" I said, looking at her direction.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Saki. My childhood best friend. We had loose contact after we both move out, her to the north, me to the south. It was sad, the inseparable finally separate.

"Waiting for a friend who goes to… The _Paranormal Shop_?" I replied, looking at the sign of the shop. Why does she have to go at these weird shops?

"Okay… Don't you think it's weird?" Saki asked.

"Yes. But that's Megumi: always going in weird place." I answered.

"Why did you come with her? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Well, they seem to have fought over something. They are really distant now, even if she didn't tell me that they had really broken up. I suppose that it's like a break." I replied to Saki, who looked lost in her thought.

"Who's her boyfriend?" she wondered, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Len Kagamine." I answered, Saki's eyes widening.

"Wait! Her boyfriend is _Len Kagamine_? And they have somehow break up?" she almost yelled.

See, Saki was a fan girl of the famous Len. I knew it, by the fact we had fangirled over him when we were younger. I preferred Rin, but Len was also good.

"Kind of… As I said, they just became distant, not talking to each other's and somehow avoiding each other as well… But whenever a guy, who isn't Kei, her brother, approach her, he send a death glare. He seemed to still love her. And she loves him." I answered.

"Why are they apart then? Why do they become so distant?" asked the curious Saki. She always had been like this, dragging me in bad situation when we were younger. By bad, it only meant that we were grounded. But what is scarier than is ground when you're a kid?

"She won't tell me and I don't know Len enough to ask him. We should talk about something else. If she arrived while we talk about it, she'll become angry, and that's the last thing you want to see." I said as Saki nodded.

"Then, are you going to perform at the talent show of the academy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, that's kind of obvious! I don't know why I would miss that!" I said.

"I wished I could participle as well. Only next year… I'll go watch anyway! Impress me!" she said. "Now I got to go, see you there!" she continued, leaving. I waved my hand as Megumi got out of the shop.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Misaka P.O.V.  
I was with Mizumi, Kei and Rei, waiting to go saw a movie at the cinema. We had decided to take it relax for the last day of the trip. The movie we were going to saw was Resident Evil 5, which looks great. Masomi, Amber, Megumi, Siho, Riku, Mikuna, Kurai, Hirari, Arisu, Hana, Kaido and the Tinane twins as well as for the triplets were going to join us later.

Then, I looked to my right, where was a lonely window of a dark shop called _Supernatural_. I saw someone staring back at me. It was a girl, with snowy white hair finishing in pink, with the same shade of pink in her eyes… Radi. My eyes widened as I was petrified, my eyes locked with my sister one. I couldn't look away. Then, she smirked, an insane smirk. I shivered, unconsciously clenching on Mizumi's arm.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked, my eyes looking up to her. I shook my head and looked at the window, but Radi was gone.

"Nothing, everything's alright." I answered, my eyes drifting once again to the store's window.

**I know that Resident Evil 5 (the movie) isn't out in cinemas yet, but anyway...**

**Megumi's opinion on the toys is mine. They frighten me no end, seriously.**

**Everyone... This story will have more than 50 chapters. *dramatic song***

**See ya all next chappyyyy!**


	46. Talent Show

**Hi everyone! Being a while, hasn't it? School's fault! And it's also it's fault if it isn't the best chapter ever...**

**Enjoy!**

Arisu P.O.V.

I looked toward the stage. The lights were going to dim soon, leaving a spotlight to whoever was going to anime the talent show. I smiled and sat on a chair as Kaido and Lia arrived on the stage, the lights dimmed and the spotlights on them. They were the animators.

"Hello everyone! Today is our school talent show!" began Kaido.

"The students are really happy to show you their different skills!" continued Lia.

"So, we'll begin with a duet of Draco and Hitomi, singing _Duet of Doubt and Compassion_!" finished Kaido, before leaving his place to Hitomi and Draco.

⁞ _()=Draco_

_[]=Hitomi_

_{}=Together_

_{With ( and [= together, but with different lyrics)__⁞_

_(Instrumental)_

_(When I am with you,_

_My heart sings._

_So come and be with me,_

_You're the one I want._

_Please come,_

_You can trust me..._

_Come with me,_

_Please my love._

_Come with me,_

_Let's be together.)_

_{(Don't you trust me, I want to be with you. So take my hand...) [I'm not too sure, how do I answer? What path do I take?] }_

_{I like you, do you like me? My love, give me an answer. I want to know, please tell me. Oh please, now tell me. I'm dying to know, what is your answer...}_

_(All the days I spent, looking in your eyes. Were they all for naught? I hope that is not the case, I wish to be right. Did I decide correctly?)_

_{(Don't you like me; I want to be with you. So take my hand...) [I'm not too sure, how do I answer? What way do I decide?] }_

_{I like you, do you like me? My love, give me an answer. I want to know, please tell me. Oh please, now tell me. I'm dying to know, what is your answer...}_

_(Instrumental)_

_(My love, have you made your choice? Will you stay by my side? Will you take my hand, and leave this place? Time is running!)_

_{(Don't you trust me; I want to be with you. So take my hand...) [I'm not too sure, how do I answer? What path do I take?] }_

_{I like you, do you like me? My love, give me an answer. I want to know, please tell me. Oh please, now tell me. I'm dying to know, what is your answer...}_

_(Instrumental ends song)_

"Thanks to Hitomi and Draco!" said Lia.

"Weren't they amazing?" asked Kaido, as the crowd cheered.

"Now, it's only Draco with his song Oh the Dragon Girl, Oh the Wolf Boy!" shouts Lia, as Draco began to talk.

"A long time ago,

The land was a wasteland,

Filled with fire and blood.

The Dragon and Wolf Clans had been fighting for centuries.

One day, a dragon mated with a human and a wolf with a human.

They had incredible strength, and could be the cataclysm in the war. But when the two lay eyes upon another, something different happened..."

_The land is razed,_

_And hope is low._

_There is two seas,_

_One of fire,_

_And the other of blood..._

_The dragon and wolf were in dispute,_

_And had fought for centuries..._

_They could not defeat the other,_

_Because when one lost a soldier,_

_So did the other._

_They sought a cataclysm,_

_And each prayer was answered._

_The dragons received a dragon girl,_

_And the wolves a wolf boy._

_Their power was great,_

_And they were trained well._

_Each sought destruction,_

_They felt no compassion..._

_Until one day,_

_On the blood-stained fire field,_

_They met each other..._

_(Short instrumental with traditional Japanese instruments)_

_They boy with his eyes of gold,_

_Looked at the girl with the eyes of scarlet._

_It was as though,_

_Moonlight had shown through the dark._

_They saw one another._

_They fled the field,_

_Into a small grove,_

_Where the flames had not yet spread._

_They wondered,_

_"Is this who I hate?",_

_Are we so different?_

_The girl gave the boy a charcoal charm,_

_And the boy gave a necklace of bone._

_They marvelled at each other's gift,_

_"Are we so different?"_

_Their friendship was forbidden,_

_But to them it felt so right..._

_Could they stop?_

_The war at hand,_

_To that they wondered the answer._

_The two decided,_

_They would try._

_They made the clans meet together._

_More blood was shed,_

_But eventually,_

_They saw the error of their ways._

_They praised the girl and boy,_

_Commended them on their wisdom._

_The wolf boy and the dragon girl,_

_Took each other,_

_Claw to talon,_

_And looked towards the bright future._

_It was a future,_

_Not lit by fire,_

_Instead by the sun and the moonlight..._

The crowd cheered as Draco jumped off of the stage, sitting beside his girlfriend to watch the other part of the show. I smiled: they were so cute together, as they were meant to each other.

"And now, a dance by Rei, Megumi, Kurai and Siho!" said Kaido, as a remix of songs began to play.

It was beginning that Rei, disguised as a little girl, two cute kiddie pigtails on her head, was searching and playing in a toy box as a little music from a music box played. She put some red lipstick just like a child would. We saw Kurai, Megumi and Siho sat on the ground, disguised in doll. All of them had dresses, about Rei who had an overall. Megumi had lipstick in a heart-shaped plus a button make-up on her left eyes. She wore a cute purple doll dress. Kurai had two pink cheeks and a braid. Her dress was red just like a doll one. Finally, Siho had a scar-smile, just like a rag doll. She wore a yellow dress with a high yellow sock and a short blue one.

Rei began to brush the dolls hair and they became alive, dancing along with the girl. At some time, Rei broke the hairbrush as the doll became evil. An epic battle happened then, Kurai against Rei. Kurai fake to punch Rei who fall on her back, but Siho pushed her back in the fight. Kurai, faintly to not hurt her again, hit her with her knee, resulting to Siho pushing back Rei once again, avoiding the green-haired girl a punch by Kurai. Then, they re-begin to dance.

Later on, as the music stopped, the dolls became unanimated as Kagami, playing Rei's mother, arrived and wiped the red lipstick away from Rei as she said "Oh moooom!" as Kagami left, the song continued, the dolls still animated. Finally, the dolls died. In fact, it was the scenario that dolls was animated because of a hairbrush, and when it broke, they became evil. But somehow the little girl defeats them. All that, in a dance!

I clapped just like everyone as the dance ended.

Kei P.O.V.

I high fived both of my sisters after their performance, which was a-w-e-s-o-m-e.

We began to laugh and talk about some things as the next performance was playing on the stage. We went outside, the girls needing some fresh air after all the sports they had done.

Siho, Megumi, Rei, Kurai, Kagami, me, Hitoshi and Koichi were outside.

"First and last time you'll ever see me in a dress!" shouted Siho, smiling.

"Then, let's take a picture of it!" answered Hitoshi, grabbing his cellphone has Siho struggled to steal it.

We laughed as Siho threw the cellphone away and Hitoshi went to search, screaming: "NOOO! MY BABYYYY!"

I looked around. Nothing much was there. Only some trees, a bench and a giant trashcan. Then I seemed to had seen a shadow. I shook my head and looked again, to saw nothing. I sighed. Was I getting paranoid? Suddenly, I heard a clicking sound, followed by a something in metal rolling on the ground. I frowned. What was that?

I stared at the little metal cylinder. Then, it clicked in my head.

**_BOOM!_ (Just had to write that XD)**

The cylinder exploded, freeing the smoke previously trapped inside it. Everything was foggy; I couldn't see anything but the grey mist of the smoke. I coughed as the others. Then, I saw a shadowy figure, hidden by the growing smoke that didn't seem to want to disappear anytime soon. The figure approaches me as I take a few steps back, before falling on my knees, coughing hardly. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the smoke irritated my eyes as I tried to keep them open. My throat hurt badly, the smoke intoxicating my lungs. I saw the figure right before me as I fell unconscious.

**Woah! The two songs belong to draco21799. **

**The ideas for the dance belong to my group of danse (yep. I do that me!) It's kinda what we do, me being disguised as Siho. This is the parts we know that'll happen in it. We do that for a contest in our school. It'S fun, but takes all my thuesday night. Sacrifice!**

**I'm tired and playing endlessly (Not really... I managed to write this!) at Resident Evil 6, which I bought the day before yesterday. and it's _awesome_. And taking my time to write... Plus school. Ugh... But I still don't have school tomorrow, thanks to thanksgiving! Don't know if you guys celebrate that, but if you don't, don't worry, I don't celebrate it too. I don't even know why it's a celebration and what we should do to celebrate this. Because I just don't celebrate it. But I like it, because it makes me miss a day of school. Lucky me. :D**

**See ya next chapter! (Gotta go back playong Resident Evil 6 now! XD)**


	47. The Comeback of the Author (not a AN)

**Do you know what guys? I'M NOT DEAD! And I'm incredibly sorry for this super long wait! I was stuck with a major writer'S block and a huge inspiration loss plus an annoying laziness. School didn't helped at all. BUt finally, here it is, chapter 27! And please, forgive me! I beg your pardon!**

**Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope you don't ditch that story because of it... I tried to put in every OCs I got (which goes now at the school, not with the one met at the newcomer party). I know it isn't the longest chapter ever, but I tried to do something great!**

**I'll try to write a chapter for the New Year, but I am not sure if I'll succed doing so because some family is coming at my house tommorow. They come from super far. Therefore, I'm not sure if I'll succeed in writting a chapter for the New Year, but I'll try!**

**During all the time I was absent, I fall in love with Hetalia : Axis Power, The Divergent Trilogy and Nyo!BElgium (Male!Begium) of Hetalia. There is not enough of Nyo!Belgium X reader story around. I would be extremely gratefull to anyone who would do one. Ahem.**

**I also got traumatized by Jeff the Killer (I past over that one), Slenderman ('cuz of Smosh who played Slender and show their reactions. I freaked a bit but now I'm fined) and The Smiling Dog (you can go search THe Smiling Dog Horror on Google Image to saw him. Me, I didn't clearly saw him. I was playing a quizz and my answer was that. I scrolled down when I saw his face, and read that it was that thing on the bottom ogf the page. For on Google, my brother wanted to know how it looked like so he tried that. He traumatized me. And I didn't saw him clearly! (I am scared to just talk about it almost...))**

**And I won a soccer tournament, we even beat the team of the school we usually not beat. It was awesome! :D WE WERE FIRST' YEAAAH!**

**Fuuuh... I'm also still stuck in Final fantasy 13 and 13-2, and on Chris' and Jake'S campain in Resident Evil 6 (I finished Leon'S one. Take take Giant Dinosaur who finally transform in Gant Fly! (Also known as Simmons)). For Chris' one, I'm near the end, but not for Jake'S one... *sigh***

**Anyway. I'm offering this chapter as a (late) Christmas gift and I'm wishing you a (late) Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year in advance, if I don't manage to send a chapter for the New Year! My resolution is to write chapters more often! :3**

**Noooooooooooooooooooooow, I'm hoping you'll all like this chapter where I tried to add some humor in. More at the end than at the beginning. And I hope you all review to say something, whatever it is. And now, the sentence you all missed (or I hope you missed),**

**Enjoy!**

Mizumi P.O.V.

I walked toward Lyric, Sakurai, Hitomi, Draco and the triplets, who were all sat at the same table.

"Did you saw Kei this morning?" I asked.

"Why?" asked Lyric, her face thoughtfull.

"I didn't saw him at all after yesterday's show!" I replied.

"I didn't saw him neither." answered the triplets, perfectly synchro.

"And Megumi didn't came back yesterday neither! She didn't come to sleep!" continued Hitomi.

"She probably went with Len, no?" Draco respond, trying to comfort Hitomi.

"No! They had a fight about I don't know to much what... It's impossible that she went there!" replied somehow bitterly Hitomi.

"I didn't saw them. Maybe they're gone doing something ultra-secret?" Proposed Sakurai.

Then, I saw Arisa and Mikuna running toward us. They were out of breath when they arrived.

"Did you saw Kurai and Rei?" asked Mikuna.

"They disappeared last night!" finished Arisa.

"Hitoshi and Koichi disappeared as well!" shouted Len T. along with Lia, appearing out of nowhere with Hana and Kaido.

"I tried to find Siho but she isn't there!" said Hana.

"And when we tried to aske Kagami where Siho could be, she was nowhere either!" continued Kaido.

"They aren't the only one missing." sighed Masomi, his face dark, who had appeared with Amber (really, today, people kept appearing out of nowhere...)

"Some teachers are missing as well." finished Amber.

"Is that all?" asked Sakurai.

"All the missing person, yeah..." answered Hana.

"Which of the teachers are missing?" wondered Lyric, her voice high because of the light panic which had started to fell on us.

"Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Gumo Megpoid, Yuma, Mikuo Hatsune... That's it, I think." answered Masomi.

"And IA is missing as well!" added Amber.

"14 persons are missing! We have to call the police!" yelled Arisa, panicked.

"We have to calm down. It won't help them if we panic!" I said calmly as everyone started to calm down.

"Who's missing yet?" asked Riku, who had heard of our conversation, followed by Hirari, Renji, Micheal, Misaka and Kamlyn.

"Kei, Rei, Megumi, Kurai, Hitoshi, Siho, Kagami, Koichi, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Mikuo Hatsune, Gumo Megpoid, Yuma and IA!" answered Mikuna.

"They must had been kidnapped!" yelled Hirari. Kamlyn slapped him on the beack of his head.

"Don't everyone panick like that, Hirari." said KAmlyn.

"Where are they gone?" wondered Misaka.

"Maybe they really had been kidnapped!" respond Micheal. "They wouldn't had left without a trace otherwise!"

"It's the only options. They surely had been kidnapped." stated Renji.

"I'll call the police." said Lyric, grabbing her cellphone, panic stamped in her face.

"The others... Let'S try to find what happened to them." I command.

"We aren't waiting for the police?" asked Lia.

"Nah, they are way too slow." answered Sakurai and Kamlyn, synchro, as we separate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitoshi P.O.V.

I awoke in a dark room, illuminated poorly by a white lamp who was hanging from the ceiling. I was sat on a uncomfortable wood chair, my hand w0ierdly in my back. I never slept sit before. And where am I?

I heard people awakening beside me. Then, I tried standing up, but some ropes tied me down. I realized that my hands were tied in my back. Groaning, I triesd to set free without any success. Whyyyyyy? Why meeee?

"YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE! YOU BETTER FREE ME RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN BITCH!" yelled Siho, so loud I thought I would become deaf, once more.

"COME ONE DAMN JERK! SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE!" Siho continued to curse endlessly.

"Where are we?" asked Kagami, who I recognized the voice.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE? Wait, it was only a dream..." I heard Megumi's voice, followed by Rei's one.

"Chocolate? Where? I want some!"

"Whaaaaaat? Why are you talking about chocolates?" asked Kei's voice.

"Because it'S delicious!" said Megu and Rei in synch under the loud cursing of my sister.

"You're stupid." said Koichi, beside me.

"Why are we all tied?" asked Kei.

"Are we really _all _tied to our chairs?" asked Megumi.

"Are you tied?" asked Kei.

"YEahhh?"

"So shut up. Everyone is tied here."

"Eh, how can you be sure of that Kei?"

"Because it's kind of obvious Megu... For someone who has a brain."

"So how did you figuered it out if only people with brain can know it?"

"In yo face!" said Rei, closing the fight between her siblings while Kei glared furiously at her.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SIHO?!" yelled Kurai, wo had woke up, at the blond¸who had keep shouting some cursing words.

"Nope. COME HERE IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS YOU DAMN HOE!" respond Siho, now yelling more to annoy Kurai than to bother the kidnapper.

"Nah! It won't! It doesn't want to see your face!" replied Kurai.

"Because my face is TOOO MUCH AWESOME FOR THIS THING! AH! DON'T BE INTIMIDATE BY MY AWESOME BEING! HERE, SHOW YOUR FACE!" shouted Siho.

"Intimidate? It would be rather you!" said another unknown voice. Crap... I hate you so much sometimes, Siho!

"So, we had been kidnapped by a girl?" I asked, reconizing the things voice to be a feminine one.

"Who said we had been kidnapped?" asked Siho.

"Well, aren't we tied to our chairs?" wondered Megumi. "Doesn't that mean we had been kidnapped?"

"Not really. I already had tie Hitoshi on a chair to put make-up on his face." replied Siho.

"Seriously, that should had been hilarious!" respond Rei.

"It was!" answered my sister.

"Can we go back at the kidnapping now?" asked Kurai.

"So yeah. We had been kidnapped by something having a girl voice..." I said.

"Why _somethning? _It has a girl voice, therefore it's a girl, no?" wondered Kei.

"You know, brother, that some guys have feminine voice?" said Megumi.

"Shut up, Megu." respond Kei.

"Sooooooo. What are we doing now?" asked Rei.

"Let'S eat chocolate!" said Siho.

"Yeah! Let's get out of here! Where's the exit?" I continued.

We heard someone facepalm in the dark.

"Maybe we should untied ourselves before?" asked Kei.

The facepalming sound was heard once again, before we start a discussion about how chocolate was delicious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	48. Happy New Year!

**Got 1 000 exactly without the author note. :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! It gonna be the new year soon here! :3**

**Therefore, I'm leaving you with that chapter which is kinda random belong to me.**

**Review for the new year! ;P**

**Enjoy! (HAPPY NEW YEAR MY SWEETIES! :D) and see ya... NEXT YEAR! :D**

Mizumi P.O.V.

I ran toward Masomi, Amber and Hirari. I had found nothing yet and I was hoping they had more succes than me.

Amber was sitting on Masomi's lap, her boyfriend sitting in a chair in front of Hirari's one.

"Did you found anything?" I asked.

"We only figured out that my attacker and Masomi and Amber's kidnapper was the same." replied Hirari.

"What?..." I wondered.

"A girl with snowy white hair and pink eyes. For the three of us." answered Masomi.

"It must be her who kidnapped the others!" continued Amber, who looked nervous.

"They are probably in the same mansion where I was tortured." added Masomi.

I bit my lip. How was it possible? She couldn't be still alive, no? It was impossible! I turned to ran away, away from everything. It was not possible! She is DEAD!

"Mizumi! Where are you going?!" I heard Amber shouted, slightly covered by the sound of my footstep.

"Who is she?" yelled Masomi as I disappeared at the corner. I ran for who know how long, before stopping in a dark room to curl up in a lightless corner, crying, wanting to disappear. It couldn't be true... It couldn't be her...

A jumped in suprise when I heard the door open, a ray of light blinding me for some seconds. Then, I saw Riku and Kamlyn entering the room.

"What happened Mizumi? Why did you ran away of Masomi, Amber and Hirari? Is it about the kidnapper?" gently asked Riku, and hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"What do you know Mizumi?" rudely asked Kamlyn, grabbing my arm as rudely as his tone of voice.

"Let her be, okay? She..." began Riku, before Kamlyn interrupted him.

"It's f*cking important you know! For as much as we know, this person could kill our friends! In a slow, painful death! They might be tortured to death, as it tried on Masomi! We have no time to loose!" He harshly pull on my arm, as tears rolled down on my cheeks. "Who is it Mizumi? Who is it?"

"It's... It's..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siho P.O.V.

After our chocolate talk, another mini-bomb had explode, makins us returned in our slumber. But guess what? I awoke again! I am not deaaad! Nothing can kill me!

In the dim light (the kidnapper was really poor to buy a light which lightened NOTHING.), I noticed new peoples at our meeting of _the unlucky person who had been kidnapped by the, for now, genderless kidnapper with a girl voice. _This totally is a club.

"Hey isn't it Len? And Gumo? And Kaito? And IA? Yuma? And Mikuo?" asked Hitoshi, stupid Hitoshi... Who else had green hair, blond hair, pink hair, blue hair, again blond hair but slightly pinkish and teal hair and is our teachers about Len, Gumo, IA, Mikuo, Yuma and KAito?

"Len? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FATASS?" yelled Megumi at the poor Len.

"I HAD BEEN KIDNAP! WHAT DID YOU THINK DUNMBASS?" he shouted back at her. Thus, a verbal fight explode between them.

I sighed, looking for Mrs. Mister. The new name of our kidnapper. Awesome, isn't it? I hesitated between that and Genderless-For-Now Freak. But it wasn't there.

"Stop yelling! You'll make me deaf!" shouted the unknown girly voice. It was near Kaito. The figure walked toward the blue-haired guy, showing itself at the light-which-light-nothing. It wore a large white cloak, which also covered its head.

"So, sexy boy, what's up?" the cloaked figure said of its girly voice, sliding a finger on KAito's torso.

"W-what a-are yo-you d-do-doing?" he stuttered, sweating due to nervousness. Was Mrs. Mister going to rape him? Was it? "Yo-you c-can't t-touch me! I-I'm g-going t-t-to marry Luka soon! I-I'M taken you damn f-fr-freak!" added Kaito.

"You're going to get married?" asked Koichi.

"Y-yes." the blue-haired man said.

"That'S awesome!" replied Rei, everyone forgetting Mrs. Mister.

"I'm happy for you!" I added. Everone began to congrulate him, KAito faintly smiling back.

"You are so stupid!" said the cloaked genderless-for-now person. Then, it seemed to took a look at everyone, after had calm down. "You two, aren't you in couple? And you two?" it asked, before to Rei and Hitoshi, than to Len and Megumi. "And IA and MIkuo? Aren't you the couple everyone is talking about?" it wondered. Both of Ia and Mikuo blushed deeply, muttering something which I couldn't hear.

"We aren't a couple! Well not really.. Not anymore..." began Megumi, talking about Len and her.

"Nothing had been official." respond Len.

"What hadn't been official?" bitterly asked Megu.

"Our break-up dumbass." ansered the blond ex-shota.

"So in fact... Are we still together or not?" asked tiredly Megumi. She had a slight spark of hope in her eyes. She loves Len. She really does. But does he? Len bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Only if you want to.." he answered in a whisper.

"Why wouldn't I want it?" she asked.

"Because you hate me. And that I'm a jerk. I don't deserve you..." He whispered, his stare locked to the ground.

"I would never hate you! Never! I love you idiot! And you're my jerk! And it'S me who don't deserve you dumbass!" she respond.

"I love you so much..." Answered Len, now looking in Megumi's eyes, smiling brightly, a smile which disappeared when someone clapped..

"Wasn't that cute?" asked the figure.

"Paty-breaker." I whispered, but it seemed to have heard me.

"We have others things to deal than a reconcilation between lovers." It answered rudely.

"Tch. No need to be so rude." I replied, to see 'it' facepalm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	49. Revelation

**Sorry for kinda short chapter. I'm tired now, after baby-sitting my sister adn with having to go back to school tomorrow. Ugh. Plus my laptop still didn't got repaired. That bugs me. I can't write while baby-sitting my sister now. I'll try to update this week again, as I know what to write till the end now. The end is near my friends! Like the saga! And in the chappy, it is reveal who is the kidnapper. Happy? :D**

**I gonna go to sleep now...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Kamlyn P.O.V.

"It's... It's Radi Chino, my sister. I thought she died... But she's there, still alive, torturing our friends..." whispered Mizumi, her shoulders quivering slightly as her sobs lowered. Riku pulled her into a hug,

I had already heard of the story of the Chino twins, with their sister burning the mansion and her undiscovered corpse. Many had thought that she was dead. Nothing had prove she died, but nothing proved she survived neither.

"How can you be sure? I mean, isn't she supposed to be dead? She wouldn't had survived this long all alone, no?" I asked, my tone sweeter than before.

"Masomi and Hirari and Amber.. They describe the person who hurt them. It's Radi! It'S _her_! It's her that they described, it's her that Misaka saw in the window when she was in detention! And now, she is hurting our friends! She is hurting Kei and Siho and Rei and all the others!" with that, Mizumi's sobs became stronger as she hid her face in her hands. She was surely crying by now. Just as she had calm down. "There is nothing to do... We can do absolutely nothing!" she screamed, storming out of the room, leaving me and Riku surprised.

We could do many things. Go at the mansion where Amber and Masomi was tortured, near the hill where Hirari was pushed off the hill... Inform the police (even if I didn't trust the police for that)... Inform someone who coudl actually help and aren't complete dumbasses... Who could that be? If there is even someone who could help, or even know anything about it. Someone who could ends that person life without a regret.

Kinorri.

Nah. He doesn't answer to the 'not complete dumbass'. Because he is a complete dumbass. Maybe Mizumi is right. Maybe there is nothing to do.

But I still wonder why, if it's really Radi, she would attack her sisters' friends. It doesn't make sense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koichi P.O.V.

By now, Siho had been slapped eleven times by the cloaked figure and still didn't understood (or want to) that she shouldn't bother our kidnapper. The short blonde had multiple minor injuries caused by the person's knife, but she kept irritating the attacker. Kei had a short cut under his left eye and a deep gash on his right arm, to had 'provoked' the kidnapper when shouting that the others would find us soon, to what it had retorted "Fool! Like if I would had stayed in the house where I tortured your pityful friends!".

After some time to talk, flirt with some guys as Len and Kaito and try to kiss them (for Len, Megu screamed really loudly, causing the person to hit her in the face, but after she seemed to had forgot to try to kiss Len). So after all that, she decided to do a song quizz. A SONG QUIZZ. It didn't make any sense, but she kept asking how the songs are relate to her. For now, all our answers seemed false.

She asked how the song "Tikal's theme" from Sonic Adventure was related to her to Kei, who respond that he didn't know, neither did he know her, which results in the deep gash of his arms. Before doing so, she said "It explains my sad past and my struggle with insanity, fool. You'll die, but later. I'll have some more fun before."

To what Siho had answered "You didn't struggle alot, with what you became... Oh but wait! In fact yes you did! Insane is only the second best word to describe you! Right after Stupid!" Which caused her to be stabbed by the person in the arm.

And now, she was asking the little blonde how "The Fantasy" by 30 Seconds to Mars was relate to her.

"Well.. Uhm... You want to be free? Or something like that... No?" Siho asked, more curious than scared. The cloaked figure seemed surprised a moment, before frowning.

"How could she had guessed the right answer?" she mumbled to herself, before continuing. "You'll die anyway! I hate you and you're only a arrogant little shit!"

"And you! You are so coward you don't even have the courage to show your face to us!" retorted Siho bitterly. The person unbutton the cloak and throw it away, revealing a girl of fifteen years old.

She had long white hair with pink ends that was tied up in pigtails by yellow ribbons that looked like rings. Her eyes were bright pink and her skin was very pale and smooth. She wore a pink spaghetti strap top with a white jacket that crops to her stomach and had fuzzy edges at the end of the jacket and on the ends of the sleeves, a white jean skirt, pink and white stripped stockings and white boots.

"Why so much white?" muttered IA, staring like everyone to the petite girl.

"White makes blood so pretty!" answered the girl, clapping in her hands, an happy expression plastered on her face as she seemed to have forgot what Siho said.

"Who are you?..." asked Kei, is voice low, weakening because of the blood he was loosing from his gash on the arm.

"I am... Radi Chino!"


	50. Decision

**Hey there! I am baaaaaack! Sorry if it took kinda long. I was lazy, bored and I want to have my laptop back. Which I have! He finally got repaired. **

**Plus, I got hooked by the anime Durarara!. This thing is awesome! (SHIZUOOOOO! 3 I love hiiiiim! *.* ) This is really good. I bought all the season on itunes. **

**Well, here is another chapter. The first part (the first Mizumi P.O.V.) was done by Guardian Aelita! :D Thanks you sweetie! Its super sweet! :3**

**She has proposed me that, so I took it. In the next chapter, another part written by her will be there. With some things add by me. Anyway!**

**I hope you all like this chapter! Because while doing so, my sister harassed me to play Pocket God (a game she likes but I have to play at her place because she does not know how to use a computer (she is 6 years old)). That was annoying. Really annoying. **

**CHAPTER 50TH! TIME TO CELEBRATE TO MY LOVELIES! CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR EVERYONE! AND FOR THE ONE WHO DO NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE WHICHEVER-FLAVOR-CAKE!**

**And for Draco21799, because I know you love that-, well, that you are obsessed with that, here is ten strawberry jam jar! XD**

**For chapter 50th, I think I will do some thanks. Thanks to all of you guys, who reviewed, favorite, follow, submitted an OC, gave me awesome ideas and more important, read all of it! I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW, GROUP HUG! :3 I could not have better readers than you guys! I am sure of it! You are the best! :D**

**CHAPTER 50TH! THUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU-THADA! HERE IT COMES! XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

Mizumi P.O.V.

I had to get away from them. I needed to get away so that my sister wouldn't come after them as well. Radi... Sister mine... I had my suspicions up to this point but now everything is coming into fruition. The reason why you attack my friends and Kei, the man that I love, is so you can torture me along with them; to make me suffer the way you suffer. Even now, you're mocking my pain. Well then... You win.

"I'm suffering... I understand you, Eradicator Sins. Are you proud of yourself?! Shall I cut my body in every possible way to bleed out all of who I am?! Will that satisfy your murderous intents?! Answer me!" I screamed into the sky. There was nothing to answer me except for the wind blowing in the verdant trees. Green was always Misaka's favorite color... Misaka... No... No...! She can't... She can't hurt Misaka too! She wouldn't dare hurt her other kin! Would she...? Wait... That's exactly what she wants! She wants me to seperate from my twin so she can lure me out and kill me on the spot. Fine... If that's what you want to play, then let's play your game. I'll free you from your chains the hard way. I heard people making a plan to find where our friends were. I didn't care; I have my own agenda to fulfill. Eradicator Sins... Let the games begin.

…

Siho P.O.V.

I yawned. After our kidnapper had revealed her identity, she had left us, wondering where we already had heard the name Chino. Kei had found it, remembering that it was Misaka's and Mizumi's last name. After, we were only left to wonder if she was their sister or their cousin, or something in the like. It was kind of boring, ne tie on chairs with no music, or anything to entertain us.

"Its booooooooring!" whined Hitoshi, who was yawning as well.

"I know…" I answered, and then looked up to the ceiling without any reason. As I looked down, I saw half of my fellow kidnapped friends do the same. I chuckled softly, tired by all the cut and bruises I got from this Radi girl.

Talking about the wolf, she came back at this moment.

"Here! You," she said, pointing to my brother," tell me how the song Super Hero, from the lovely Len Kagamine who is right over here, is relate to me!" she asked, clapping happily in her hands.

God, she is so anooooooying!

"That _you_ think _you _do the _right _thing when everyone else thinks you should be imprisoned because you're a criminal. I always had loved this song. And it is kind of what it said…" thoughtfully answered Hitoshi.

"You're right! Maybe I should spare you! Plus you are cute… So I don't see why I wouldn't spare you… Well, I'll see that later."

"Don't you dare touch to my boyfrieeeeend!" yelled Rei, followed by me, also shouting.

"Don't you dare touch my brooootheeer! I don't want him to get some virus of some sort by you touching him…." I said, the last sentence said nonchalantly.

With the face she did, I was pretty sure I would have a bad time…..

….

Mizumi P.O.V.

I know what to do. I have many ideas where to go. I know what to do. I know that I have to defeat Radi, even if I lost my life while doing so. For Kei. For Misaka. For all our friends. For Radi. I have to do it. I have to free her from her insanity. And death is the only way, as much as I hate it.

I ran back to the academy, hurrying to get back at my room, leaving the deserted park where I was.

Entering my room, I wiped my tears as I packed some things in a bag. A flashlight, a small knife stolen from the kitchen, battery for the flashlight… And a picture of me and my sisters when we were still young, with our parents in the background, before the fire. Before my parents' death, before my sister's insanity. Before all that, when life was easy and simple, when everything was alright.

Suddenly I heard the door opened, with a worried Riku and an emotionless Kamlyn barging in my room.

"What are you doing?" asked Kamlyn, his voice neutral, as he didn't care.

"I'm going to defeat Radi and save our friends." I answered, trying to have the same neutral voice as Kamlyn.

"Defeat as in kill or defeat a in 'She'll go to prison'?" asked Kamlyn.

"As to end it all, for good." I replied, walking toward the door when Riku blocked my path, making me frown.

"This is crazy! You might die!" he shouts, worry plastered on his face. I smiled bitterly before answering.

"I'm sorry Riku. But I have to. That I lose my life or not, Radi as to be stop."

"Sacrificing yourself. So courageous from you. I guess you don't want any help." stated Kamlyn, still emotionless.

"Enough people had been hurt because of her. I don't want anyone else to be injured." I replied.

"But this is crazy!" exclaimed a panicked Riku.

"As long as she has a decent weapon, unlike this kitchen knife, she should be able to defeat her sister. Riku, its family problems. And when it's family problem, you always prefer for the others to not interfere in it. In fact, when it's family… It is better that when it stay in the family. It isn't our fight. It's their fight." Kamlyn tried to explain to Riku.

"Fine." He agreed. "Let me search something before going, okay? I'm pretty sure you'll need it." Finished Riku, leaving the room to find what he wants to give me, a saddened look on his face.

I looked over to Kamlyn, whose face was still emotional.

"Could you care of my sister while I'm gone? Be sure that she stays safe?" I wondered.

"Why are you asking that to me?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know how, but I trust you somehow. And I have no time to ask it to someone else. Please…" I replied. He needed to agree, he needed to protect my sister and watch her… I don't know what can happen to me, and I need someone to look over to my twin…

"So, I have to watch over her so she does not do any stupidities?" he asked to me, his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, exactly that! Thank you so much!"

"Bah, it should not be too much difficult." He shrugged. "But do not count on me to lie to her. If she asked me something, I'll answer the truth. If she asks nothing, I will say nothing. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Thanks again." I answered. Coming from Kamlyn, that didn't surprise me that much.

Then, Riku entered in my room with something hidden in a case.

"Here." He said, handing me the black leathered case. I opened it to reveal a katana, the handle a pure black lace with aqua-colored lines and two long aqua ribbons tied to it. The blade was silver and long, perfectly sharpened, therefore sharp. The katana was beautiful, magic-like, a bit manga-like. It seemed as a Katana of collection, the one used more for decoration than battle.

"It's Kei's katana. His favourite one, actually. I know it is a katana of collection, but Kei often fight with it and it cuts really well. I think he wouldn't care if you take it. Even more that it's kind of like a final battle." Explained Riku.

"The final fight between siblings who took different paths, with only one survivor at the end." Sing-sang Kamlyn, describing really well what was going to happen.

"Thanks guys, for everything. And… If anything happen to me and that Radi is still there…" I said, trying to finish, but it was difficult. I was most likely going to die there. And if Radi do not die too…

"We'll take care of her. She won't make any more victims." Answered Kamlyn, patting my back to comfort me while Riku nodded.

"I think I'll go… See you later, huh, Mizumi?" said Riku, his face sad as ever. I nodded and he left.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Kamlyn.

"I don't want anyone to come with me, Kamlyn."

"It isn't that. I'll only bring you there with a car. I'll leave you there and come back here, so you could face your sister in a duel. I know how family problem is. Maybe I don't have an insane sibling, but he's not completely sane neither." He said. I nodded, agreeing. It would be reassuring. I wouldn't have to think about the battle through all the ride and it would be faster with a car.

"Even if in fact, nobody is completely sane. There is just different level of insanity." added Kamlyn. "Let's go, now."

"I'm coming." I said, following Kamlyn, glancing, maybe for the last time, at my room, silently saying goodbye to everyone I love.


	51. Some Things Happens

**Sorry for the long wait! All my teachers decide to do exams lately. I hate them. **

**Did you saw Silent Hill: Revelation, it is awesome! I love Pyramid Head, he is sooo coool. (And I'm drawing him right now! :D)**

**For Draco21799. Happy (super late) Birthday! Here some strawberry Jam. **

**I have to hurry up because I have to go to school. (School... I wanna puke.)**

**So... Enjoy my Lovelies! Oh, and Mizumi POV was done by Guardian Aelita, with some changes by me. **

**Review to tell me you are still there! I feel like I lost some readers...**

**So, Enjoy! **

Mizumi P.O.V.

It's been quite a while that Kamlyn dropped me. He let me go not so far from where I stood now, swearing to take care of Misaka if I would not come back, and of Radi, but in another way, for the same reason. He even wished me good luck, telling me he had faith in me, which was a lot from him. I thanked him, and walked off to find my sister. It took long before but I managed to find Radi's lair out. Abandoned Warehouse #255; it was painted a sickening shade of white, Radi's favorite color. I heard something that climaxed into a violent temper from Radi. It was time to make my move. I picked up a nearby rock and threw it at a nearby window. I heard many confused voices, but one voice was weaker than the rest. I immediately recognized that voice as Kei's. As I jumped through the window, I held on tightly to Kei's katana, ready to face her. And there she was; standing upright and staring right at me with bloodlust clearly seen in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. The guest of honor finally made it!" Radi said, glee in her voice. "I won't bother asking how you made it here. You were the smarter big sis after all."

"Bite your tongue, Radi. Now, what exactly did you do?" I demanded. I was in no mood for reconciliation.

"Aw, but it's been a long, LONG time since we've seen each other." Radi then gasped "Oh my gosh, you lost your Victorian accent!"

"Time changes people." I snarled.

"To answer your question, it's not my fault they wouldn't co-operate. I needed to teach them some lessons..." Radi giggled which then transcended to maniacal laughter.

"Radi, listen to me. I'm not going to try to change you, that's what psychiatric hospitals and death is for. However, you can walk away from all of this right here and now. I know you are only hurting them to provoke me and Misaka into fighting you. And you got your wish, I'm here. Misaka will try to find me but I can't let her. It's up to her to live out our family legacy." I stated.

"Can't let that happen~" Radi chimed.

"I know... How about we make a little bet? You and me face each other in a dual to the death. If I win, your freedom will come with your demise. But if you win, no one will be able to stop you from getting Misaka. This can only take place if you swear not to hurt my friends anymore and only hurt either me or Misaka. Do we have a deal?" I offered. I didn't care if people protested. I didn't care if I would probably lose, I'd take death at this point if only to save Radi from herself. Radi found herself thinking things over for five minutes which felt like eternity for me and my loved ones.

"Don't! Mizumi!" mumbled Kei, coughing from the pain Radi inflicted him.

"You turned insane, don't you!" shouted Siho, still alive and in better form than Kei even if she had numerous bruises and cuts.

"It's her choice. We can't stop her." intervened Koichi, to who I nodded gratefully.

"But!" began Mizumi, before being interrupted by Kurai.

"Let Mizumi beat up that bitch!"

Everyone had either a pained or sad look, but everyone stopped talking to let me do what I had to do. Seeing Kei's face, filled with pain, sadness and sorrows, I muttered "I'm sorry." I truly am. I probably won't be able to see you ever again. I'm so sorry…

"You got yourself a deal, sissy~" Radi beamed, grinning. "But first..." Her grin slowly turned more insane. "I think it's time I hammered it home in your brain that I'm not your pathetic little sister anymore and can cause serious damage!" As those words were said, a dagger was thrown directly at me. The shock made me so numb that I forgot to dodge and the dagger hit me near my heart. Voices of confusion, concern, anger and sorrow seemed to blur together with one voice, Radi's, standing out clearly as a maniacal laughter. Then, she snapped her fingers and we were inside a different part of the warehouse; the basement.

"You don't have to worry, sister. I loosened their ropes and handcuffs so they can break out with ease. But, I also made it so that no one but Misaka can make it in here. Now then... Let's see if you can win the bet!" Radi then proceeded to charge at me. This was it... I would kill my sister to free her from herself... Misaka, I'm so sorry, but I most likely won't be able to win. Yuma, take care of my sister. Kei... Dear, sweet Kei... I love you and I hope you'll find some way to forgive me... But now, I must stake everything I have in this fight. I will win!

…

Kei P.O.V.

"We have to save her! That bitch will kill her!" I shouted weakly, trying to stand up, to only fell down. I felt so weak…. I had to save Mizumi. I love her, I know it. And I need to save her, even if I have to die. I can't let my love, my soul mate die!

"You are in no state to save her Kei. You need to be healed!" Megumi said, stroking my hair while Rei knelt beside me, crying.

"We don't even know where they are gone!" My twin said, her voice as weak as mine.

"In the basement, obviously… It is the most logical place where they would be gone to…" muttered my older sister. "But I can't let you go kill yourself!"

"You would do the same thing for Len, Megu. And you, Rei, for Hitoshi. I need to! And you all know it!" I yelled, to after cough.

"You need to be patch up a bit first anyway." Whispered IA, kneeling beside us with a medical kit in her hands.

I groan as she began to wash all my wounds. It hurts. I hurried her some time, to be able to help Mizumi.

"Even then, I'm not sure you could go help her Kei… You might end up killed and that would sadden her to no end…" muttered Rei, who was holding one of my hands. Hitoshi walked toward and gave her a hug while she kept silently crying.

"Yeah, your injuries are pretty bad.. We have to take you and Siho to the hospital. Everyone else is in better state." Added IA.

I know that I'm not in the better form ever, but I need to save her! Is it that hard to understand!

After IA finished to clean the wounds and wrapped them with bandages, Hitoshi helped me stand up to on a stretcher,, or however this thing that are like mini rolling bed that we transport injured guy to the hospital with.

"These things… Were…" I began, to be interrupted by Kurai.

"In a room beside. Really useful!"

I looked at Siho, who was on another rolling-hospital-bed.

She asked quietly, no sound getting out of her mouth, if I was able to walk or run. I nodded. IA's healing help recovered a little bit, and as our injuries was not directed on the legs… We could run.

We were the last in the gang, with Koichi pushing my rolling bed and Hitoshi was pushing hers. Easy to run away. To save Mizumi.

Siho motioned a door with her head, which was slightly opened, showing staircase going downstairs. I smiled at her, as she answered with a grin and a soundless "At my signal!"

"One…" she began, still soundless. We were nearer the door. "Two…" We weren't tied on the rolling-hospital-bed. It would be easy to just get off and run. "Three" We were right beside… And now one seems to notice what we were planning…

"GO MOTHERFUCKAAAAAH!" yelled Siho, as we both hopped off of the rolling-hospital-beds to run toward the door. We swing it open. Siho closed it, and we ran downstairs, the others yelling at us.

I'm sorry guys. But I can't let that bitch kill her. I wouldn't support it.


	52. Weirdest chapter ever

**I don't know what this is. I seriously don't. I probably got something after watching all these Pewdiepie's videos... **

**My exams week of the second part of the school year (dunno how to say it in English) are finished. I can't wait to have my bulletin... **

**I'm sorry if it took long. I kept having lots of exams and that... Annoyed me alot. But I updated! With a longer chapter than usual! Even if it is the weirdest thing I ever wrote!**

**Sorry if your character didn't appeared from long ago. I tried putting some I didn't wrote about a bit in that one, even if, as you guessed, it'll center around the Chino twins. And Kei. But anyway. **

**Enjoy that weird-ass chapter! **

Misaka P.O.V.

"Hey, does anyone know where Mizumi is?" I asked to everyone who was sitting in the living room.

"Dunno ~!" answered Sakurai, smiling. Kamlyn sat beside her, his arm looped around her waist.

"I haven't seen her in a while!" began Eugene.

"Been a while indeed. It's just as she disappeared!" joked Mikuna.

"Well… Actually, there is lot of people who seemed to have disappeared as well. Siho, Kurai, Koichi, Megumi, Hitoshi, Kei, Rei, some teachers and others…" added Kaido worried plastered on his face.

"Do you really think they had been…" gasped Hirari, looking over to his friend Masomi.

"No.. They couldn't had been kidnapped by this girl, right!" he yelled, standing up as Amber tried to calm him down.

"This is actually a possibility… But come on! If that girl or whatever this thing is, they would have beat her up right? They couldn't had been that easily kidnapped!" tried to reason Lyric.

"Actually… I think that… It might be possible." Said Masomi.

"How? You know that neither Koichi, or Kurai, or Siho or whoever else would had been so easily kidnapped! They would have picked a fight instead!" reasoned Micheal.

"Not if they had been neutralized before they could do anything." Sighed Kamlyn, tightening his grip around his girlfriend's waist.

"What do you mean, 'neutralized'?" asked Draco, nervous.

"I don't know… If that girl managed to put them to sleep or send them unconscious by afar it would be possible that she kidnapped them ." answered the black-haired boy.

"But how?" wondered Hitomi.

"With some kind of gaz. There is some kind of grenade that blows out a soporific smoke, which she could had use to send them unconscious to avoid a fight and kidnap them without danger." Explained Kamlyn.

"But… Isn't she a girl? How could she had pull them to a car or something of the like?" asked Draco.

"That's just sexist.." I muttered, as Masomi continued.

"She could have use these ambulances beds they use when someone is badly injured and they need to brought them to the hospital."

"So… They had been kidnapped, huh?" asked Lyric, a frown disfiguring her pretty face.

"We have to find them." I decided, standing and looking around me to find some kind of weapon or anything..

Mizumi! Why did you have to leave me? Why are gone there without telling me? Why did you leave me all alone? Why did you go there all alone, without any back-up? Did you wanted to be killed? Why? Why are you doing that to me? WHY?

"Maybe we shouldn't save them."

_Maybe we shouldn't save them. MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T SAVE THEM._

At that really moment, I just had the urge to high five Kamlyn with a chair. In the face. Hard. Then with an axe. Then a katana. Then a machete. Than a chainsaw. Putting it all together, I wanted him _dead_ to have only _suggested _that. I wanted to tear him into piece, to rip his head off and 'crown' him like you 'crown' a witch in Left 4 Dead, therefore aiming a shotgun at his head and do a freaking _HEADSHOT._ I want him _dead. _In my head, he was already deader than dead.

"How, "Maybe we shouldn't save them"? Why shouldn't we save them? WHY!?" I yelled walking slowly toward Kamlyn. I couldn't believe that he just had said that. His _friends were kidnapped, probably tortured right now and he didn't want to save them?_

"Because she don't want to. Misaka don't want to be save…" began Riku, who didn't seemed to go very well since a moment.

"We have to let her accomplish her fate, her destiny. We can't do anything about it." Finished Kamlyn, looking at me with these lifeless, dull eyes of his.

"NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! SHE NEED OUR HELP!" I yelled, collapsing in my knee.

"But she don't want it. So why giving something she don't want? It's completely useless. As you are now. Accept it. You can do absolutely nothing." Kamlyn said, his voice as emotionless as his face and his eyes. Staring at these dark blue eyes that seems so soulless at that moment, I realized he was kind of right. I didn't want to admit it but, if Misaka didn't want any help, we couldn't give her any. We could do nothing else than disturbing her. But I need to help her, I need to save her… Even if she don't want it. I need to do it!

"That she wants it or not… I'm going to save her…" I decided, staring right back at these soulless eyes that I'm sure, will haunts my dreams by now.

"Are you sure you really wants it or is it because you feel so _useless_ right now that you need to do something, even if it's completely stupid, illogical, foolish, with absolutely no sense and no true reason or motivation else than _I don't want to be useless, not anymore…_"

And with that, I snapped.

I jumped on him, but he easily dodge, standing up from the sofa he sat one second ago and on which I landed.

"Is that so?.." he said, looking at me emotionlessly with these dull, soulless eyes that bored into my very soul, that seemed to see through everything, that seems to see all the part of me, all the emotions I felt..

I rushed at him once again to punch him, but he only dodge once more, grabbing my right arm and twisting it.

"You always felt useless, didn't you? And now that you have a chance to show you aren't, you want to take it? Even if it ended up killing you! That's cute…." He said, twisting my arm even more. I gasped in pain as everyone watch in a mix of surprise, curiosity and horror.

I looked in Kamlyn's eyes to see that glint of cruelty I had already noticed before. That guy wasn't right. He was wrong, so wrong… He was a twisted, cruel, evil demon that hid behind an emotionless façade. He truly does not have a soul.

"Let's go."

I turned to see Sakurai, an hand on the one that hold my arm, that is still twisted and hurting as hell. Kamlyn scowled, let go of me almost broken arm and left, but not without a last notice.

"She is in the Abandoned Warehouse #255. Show everyone how you are not useless!" he said, smirking, before disappearing behind a door.

"So… Who's coming?"

….

Siho P.O.V.

My leg. My leg. My leg. My leg. My leg. My. Leg. Is it broken? God, I don't know ! I know it had an insanely big gash on it that I can't even look at, even if it is bandaged.

I (tried) to run down the stairs along with Kei, with little success. I more just jump, almost fall, jump, fall but Kei caught me, jump, almost fall but caught the railing… yeah, you got the idea. I would have done less sound tumbling down the stairs. And it would have hurt way less….

Allez! Déboulons des escaliers! Comme cela va être amusant! Ah! Je vais en mourir de rire! Ahah! Mourrons en déboulant des escaliers! Cela va être amusant! Cela va être amusant! Allez, viens! Viens, On est bien bien bien bien! Allez viens! C'est amusant, tu vois! Allez, mourrons en déboulant les escaliers! Mais ce qui est le plus dangereux, c'est ce qui est tout en bas… Espérons que c'est papa qui fait du bon chocolat, pendant que maman est en haut, en train de préparer du gâteau! Allez, ce n'est pas du tout un psychopathe qui m'as enlevée et qui m'a tortuté! Elle m'a même pas donner du chocolat… Petite Bitch. T'es plus morte que morte! Je vais te tuer jusqu'a temps que tu crèves! Crève bitch crève! Je deviens folle…. Ah, nah, it's normal, I'm already insane! What with the french part? Ugh, when I'm stressed and half-dead I am so… I don't even have a word for this.

(Traduction : Come on! Let's tumbled down the stairs! How funny it would be! Ah! I would die from laughter! Ahah! Let's die while tumbling down the stairs! That will be fun! That will be fun! Come one here! Come on, we are super duper good! (I didn't knew how to translate that part… XD) Come on! It's fun, see? (From 'Come on here to see, it's from a video called 'Allez, viens!', it's in French but it's hilarious and the guy looks very weird (almost gay… and I have nothing against them!) and he looks like Liam Hemsworth his head down)) Come one, let's die while tumbling down the stairs! But what is the most dangerous is what is at the bottom… Let's hope it's daddy who is doing some good chocolate while mom is upstairs making some cake! (A/N, This is from a French kid song my dad used to sing to me. The dad is downstair making chocolate while the mom is upstairs making cake and the child is sleeping. It's called Au cola du dodo (what a weird name, seriously. Cola means nothing.) ) (Back at the traduction…) Come on, it isn't a psychopath that kidnapped me and tortured me! She didn't even gave me chocolate! Little Bitch. You're deader than dead (I keep saying that, in French and English… I don't know why!) I'm gonna kill you until you die! (Switzerland powaaa! XD (Hetalia)) Die Bitch, Die! I'm becoming crazy… Ah nah, it's normal, I'm already insane! What's with the French part? Ugh, when I'm stressed and half-dead I am so… I don't even have a word for this.)

(I don't know why I did this so…. Don't question me. (I am not even on drugs… o.O)

We finally reach the bottom of the stairs while I kept questioning my sanity.

"It looks like a maze here!" muttered Kei. I looked around to see many paths and a table with some thingy on it right beside us.

"Which path should we choose?" I asked.

"I don't know." Answered the green-haired boy.

I began to search on the table to find…. Guess who. No one else than…

STEPHANO!

"STEPHANO!" I shouted, taking the character created by Pewdiepie while he was playing Amnesia, which was actually a golden statue of someone clothed in an arabic style he had found while playing said game.

"Hello Siho. Needs to find a way out! Par la! (This way!)" said Stephano (well, me, but that's a secret.)

"Ya sure, Stephano?" asked Kei, amused by this even if it wasn't really the time for it.

"I'm sure and certain Kei. There won't be any barrels, I'm sure of it. Now, let's go!"

(Time skip)

"FREAKING BARRELS!"

(Another time skip)

"This path is the good one, faites moi confiance! (Trust me!)" said Stephano, as we took the third path.

"Le troisième coup est toujours le bon. (The third time is always the good one!)" continued the golden statue, voiced by me.

And finally, Stephano found the red door behind which we heard Radi's cackling voice. I noticed a green chair in the corner.

"Hey !" I said.

"Bonjour ! (Hello !)" I said with Stephano's voice.

"Hey Siho! Hello Stephano!" said Mr. Chair, voice by me as well.

"It's here." Said Kei, looking at the door.

"Sure is. I said I would show you the way, I did mes amis! (my friends)" said Stephano.

"Merci Stephano! (Thanks Stephano!)" I replied by the voice-by-me-golden statue.

"Bienvenue, ma chère. (You're welcome, my dear.)"

"Hey Kei, don't forget to say hello to Mr. Chair!" I scolded him, as he laughed a bit, relaxing as well.

"Hello Mr. Chair."

"Hello Kei!"

"Hey, Kei, maybe we should take Mr. Chair with us, you know, he can protect us as much as Stephano can lead the way!" I said. Kei laughed, grabbed the green chair I had spotted earlier on as Mr. Chair.

"We're ready now!" he joked. I smiled. It was good to have back the old joking Kei for what may be our final fight.

…..

Koichi P.O.V.

"They left!" cried Megumi while Len patted her back.

"We can't go help them. We have to warn the police." Said Kurai. Rei was crying in Hitoshi's arms.

"And we can't risk more live anyway. We have to go." Said IA, helping Len to get Megumi to stand up.

"We'll search help for them. A help that isn't so badly injured as us. It'll be better this way." I said, looking one last time at the door where they disappeared. I just hope they will be able to come back from it… Alive.

**I don't own any Vocaloid, Pewdiepie's character, Pewdiepie, "Allez, viens" videos or words, or the so famous citation of Switzerland of Hetalia to Italy "I'm gonna kill you until you're dead!". I only owns the plot (And this super weird chapter...), the traduction, and the new famous (So sarcastic there... But I would love to if that happen!) citation "You're deader than dead." I don't own the song 'Au cola du dodo' neither. **

**Sayonara! :D**

**(Can we get to 250 reviews? :3)**


End file.
